Harry Potter and The Order of the Templar
by Blah-the-sixth
Summary: AU: An organization that predates Merlin has become twisted with the war against Voldemort. Conspiracy afoot, betrayal all around, and friendship being the only saving grace. Check my profile for up to date status information. Chapter 3 of revision is up
1. Raising the Curtain

(Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter)

(Chapter 1 Start)

Allow me to tell you a tale. A tale of lies, betrayal, and secrets; a wondrous story of adventure, love, and the search for meaning in one's existence. A story of change, where all hope can seem lost and yet a glimmer of chance slides in to save a lost cause. That story is the legend of Harry Potter and the Order of the Templar.

Like most stories fraught with adventure, this one starts on a stormy night where a regular meeting would be the start of a long series of irregular circumstances…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The biting rain of a passing storm pelted the poor residents of Hogsmeade. The town wasn't in a state of poverty nor were its residents hurting for money. For just over a year a man who proclaimed himself as, Lord Voldemort had seemingly come back from the dead and was once again terrorizing the wizarding society of Great Britain.

Lord Voldemort was a man feared by many and defied by few. Those with the courage to defy him were always the victims of some of his more nefarious schemes and met with a bitter end. His very name was unspoken due to the fear brought by his persona.

The threat of his existence brings us back to Hogsmeade and the fear they lived in. For Hogsmeade happened to be next to one of the most crucial strongholds in all of Great Britain, the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. Hogwarts was considered an impregnable fortress and was controlled by Lord Voldemort's greatest enemy. The Leader of the Light and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

With such a powerful stronghold controlled by the Light, in order for anyone to make a mounted offense they would need a base of operations located near Hogwarts, hence Hogsmeade. While the fight between the Light and the Dark was far from over the people of Hogsmeade had to always be prepared to flee their homes if necessary. And once again this never ending spiral of fear and aggression bring us back to the little stormy town where a solitary figure made their way to a dingy little pub.

The figure held their cloak close to their body for warmth and moved with a sense of urgency that seemed unrelated to the freezing cold rain pouring down on them. It was unclear why this person would be out this late, or why they would be heading to a seedy bar such as the Hog's Head. What was certain was that they had a job to do.

Pausing at the entrance, the figure took a deep breath before stepping in. A bell chimed overhead and drew the attention of a few of the bars patrons, including the bartender. Many of the patrons were dressed in cloaks similar to the one worn by the latest arrival and seemed to be the universal dress code. The bar itself had a history for catering to the more unsavory type of individual and was a commonplace for some rather suspicious characters. It was the rumor of one such character that led to the stranger coming to the bar. Searching out the bartender the strange made there way up to speak with him.

"I've been told you've been serving a suspicious person as of late, the stranger questioned in a feminine voice.

Aberforth, the bartender of the Hog's Head replied in a bored voice, "Missy I serve countless individuals, all of which can be deemed suspicious in one way or another. So if you are looking for information, I suggest you elaborate about your "suspicious person"."

The stranger raised their hood to reveal a young heart-shaped face with shoulder length purple hair and eyes that radiated annoyance. "The name's Tonks not "Missy". Albus was the one who sent me."

If Aberforth was surprised, he didn't show it, "Did he now? Well I never expected my brother to send someone so young, Ms. Tonks. In fact I half expected to see that grizzled Auror of his, seeing how he would be much more likely to be seen in a place such as this."

"Moody is busy with his own tasks at the moment. Besides who better to send…" she paused as she let her face shift to a different appearance, before changing back. "…Than someone who could easily blend in if needed."

Aberforth hmphed and discretely pointed to a corner of the pub. Turning slightly to gaze at the indicated direction, Tonks saw a stranger dressed in odd clothes, which was saying something for a society of wizards and witches.

The man or at least the individual looked like a man was dressed in a tattered grey cloak with black runes going up the edges. His robes were a plain grey that matched the cloak, but stood out much the way the cloak did. For his pants, if they could be called that seemed to have no pant legs. Instead it resembled more of a dress, but at the same time lacked a feminine appeal. She was unable to make out a face and was certain that even if she could it would be cast in shadows. The final part of his ensemble was a belt that held two gladius on either side. While it wasn't against the law for an individual to carry a sword it was quite uncommon.

"Sure is dressed oddly," Tonks stated aloud.

Aberforth nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's been coming here everyday for the past week. Always at the same time and he even sits in the same place."

"Has he caused any trouble?" she inquired.

"Girl that is by far the dumbest question of my night. I may cater to the more…unpopular members of wizarding society, but even I won't tolerate mayhem in my bar. If he was a troublemaker I'd kick his ass out in the rain."

Tonks had the decency to flush in embarrassment, "So then why did you call, Dumbledore? He doesn't seem to be a threat and by the looks of things minds his own business."

"Call it a hunch. With You-Know-Who back I felt it necessary to report anything that seems odd. And considering how close we are to Hogwarts that makes it all the more important."

Tonks nodded her head in agreement. Aberforth quickly checked on his other patrons before returning to the young woman.

"So what are you planning to do?"

Grabbing the top of her hood and pulling it further down, she replied, "Find out if he's a threat or not."

Aberforth grunted in response before telling her to be careful. Ordering a drink, so as not to be suspicious Tonks discretely made her way to a nearby table to keep a careful eye on the "Greyman" as she called him. Doing her best to be subtle, she took the time to get a more detailed view of the man sitting less than ten feet away.

There was hardly anything to add to her prior observation. However, she was able to confirm that the man's face was indeed hidden by a false shadow from the cloak. Every time she attempted to get a look at his face she felt like she was staring into a black abyss. A second thing she confirmed was the fact that his lower robe did in fact lack pant legs and the dress-like garb was loose enough to prevent movement restriction.

Ten minutes passed by without incident. Greyman ordered another drink and quietly sipped at it. Tonks had also ordered another round to remain inconspicuous. Five minutes more and the door chimed; signally a new arrival and Greyman showed his first signs of interest when it came to his surroundings. Glancing at the door, Tonks assumed that the new arrival was most likely an acquaintance of her target, especially since he had showed no interest in any of the earlier newcomers. Patiently she sat waiting for the newcomer to approach so she could get a better view of them whilst maintaining the illusion of disinterest.

The new figure was dressed in the darkest shade of black and Tonks had to force herself from drawing her wand. Her first thoughts screamed that this new figure was a Death Eater, but upon close inspection she started to note some vast differences. Like Greyman, he wore a tattered cloak with the only difference being its black color and a crimson crescent moon, in-between the tips of the moon was a circle of the same color. The upper part of his robe had a circular tribal design and the lower robe, which she noted had pant legs had two matching crescent moons on each leg extending from the just below his waist down to his ankle. Both designs were in the same red color has the ones on his cloak. The last part of his ensemble was a belt, which held an ornamental looking dagger.

As he approached, Greyman he said in a raspy voice, "When the light from the sun fades from day…"

Greyman replied in a young, yet deep voice, "…The moon and stars will light the way."

Darky, as Tonks labeled him nodded and took a seat across from Greyman.

"First things first, what do we do with the rat?" Darky asked looking straight at him.

Greyman waved his had dismissively, "The rat isn't a threat to us, by the time it realizes what's going on it won't matter."

__

'Rat?'

Tonks thought to herself,

_'Are they talking about Wormtail?'_

Darky paused to consider his options before agreeing, "Very well then, if that is your decision Jericho, then so be it. What do you have to report?"

Greyman, or Jericho as Darky called him, took a drink before answering, "This will be day seven since I've been stationed here and there have been no signs of _any_ activity nor has there been any proof that the rumors we've heard are correct. I'm starting to think that we may be wasting are time with this."

"I see…," Darky said with a nod. "Alright, your new orders are to return to Headquarters tonight."

Jericho spoke with confusion and surprise, "I was uninformed of this. Is the council aware-"

"The order came directly from Ferres," Darky interrupted, ceasing Jericho's questioning. "He informed me that if you have yet to encounter any trouble, then this was a false alarm and to return to base immediately."

Jericho digested his new orders before replying, "…Fine, I shall leave tonight."

Darky stood up and turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder he said one final thing to Jericho, "Be sure to report to the council upon your arrival. They will be waiting."

Jericho calmly took a sip of his drink and waved Darky off, acting as if he had heard that line a thousand times. While Darky left, Jericho remained seated, silently finishing his drink.

__

'What the hell is going on?'

Tonks pondered,

_ 'What were they talking about? Council? Rat? Ferres? None of this makes any friggen sense!'_

Silently the young auror rolled the conversation around in her head trying to find anything that could clue her in on what the two men had spoke of. However, nothing seemed to connect and the thought of a possible third party in the war between Voldemort and the Ministry brought mixed feelings. Having nothing else to go on, she calmly waited for Jericho to leave. At the very least she could either tail or interrogate him.

Nearly a half hour passed since Darky's departure and Tonks was amazed with how long Jericho seemed to nurse his drink. The storm that had been raging earlier had passed some time ago so it wasn't like he was waiting for the rain to stop. Finally, Jericho put down his empty glass and stood up. Leaving some money on the table, he made his way to the door. Tonks sat at her table for a few moments before getting up to follow.

Doing her best to be discrete, she trailed her target. He didn't seem to have a clear destination in mind, going through various alleys, cutting through the main street, and retracing a few of his steps. If Tonks hadn't known any better, she would have assumed the young man was lost. Making his way to the main street for a third time, he walked to the center of Hogsmeade and stopped. He looked up at the sky before taking a cautious glance around the town.

Quietly he spoke two words, "…They're here…" Glancing at Tonks, he added. "You best be careful or you'll get caught in the cross-fire."

Tonks's eyes widened in shock at being discovered. Before she could ask any questions a series of pops alerted her to a group of people apparating into the town. Glancing from left to right as quickly as she could she saw Death Eaters were everywhere. Without a word, Jericho drew his twin gladius'.

Crisscrossing his blades Jericho funneled magic into them and set them ablaze in a golden aura. As the bright glow from the swords dimmed a second burst of light came, this time from under his hood. Two fiery auras emanated from under the hood right where his eyes were located. Tonks hopped the light from his eyes would illuminate his face but was disappointed to see that not even the powerful glow coming from his eyes could light up his face.

The Death Eaters looked at Jericho with a mixture of shock and surprise. From off to the side one of the assailants raised their wand and spoke two words that made Tonks's blood run cold.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light from the spell raced towards the swordsman, who showed no signs of moving. At the last second Jericho rose one of his glowing swords to meet the deadly spell. As the spell connected, Tonks closed her eyes not wanting to see a man killed in cold blood. However, a series of gasps forced her eyes back on the scene.

The green lightning from the unforgivable ran up and down the length of the blade fighting the golden light surrounding the sword. Ever so slowly the green light started to dim and was finally overtaken by the blade's aura. Jericho remained motionless, showing no signs of the spell having any affect on him.

"Best not underestimate me. I've killed hundreds of men all of which were more powerful than you!" Jericho taunted.

Before the Death Eaters could digest his words, he moved. Three quick, long strides and he was in front of the man who cast the spell. Raising one of his swords he thrust it into the man's chest and with a savage twist, pulled the blade back out. When the man's body hit the floor it acted as the signal for the fight to be under way. The Death Eaters were quick to train their wands on the new threat and started hurling any and every spell they could think of.

Jericho for his part weaved in between spells and occasionally diving to the side when necessary. As he dodged spells he made his way to another Death Eater. The Death Eater in question saw the swordsman charge him and quickly leveled his wand at the incoming threat. Before he could cast a spell a sword cut through the air and severed the wand in two. Following up with his first swing, Jericho spun and used his second sword to decapitate the man.

The remaining Death Eaters took advantage of Jericho's stationary position and let off a volley of spells. Stabbing one of his blades into the ground, he used his free hand to grab the still standing corpse and moved it into the incoming spells path. The corpse quickly turned into a mass of bloody chunks as each spell did its damage. Grabbing his blade, Jericho continued his rampage.

Tonks for her part was amazed with what she was seeing. However, it didn't take long for her auror training to kick in and soon enough she was participating in the battle, taking potshots off any unsuspecting Death Eater. At the same time she made certain to keep one eye on Jericho in case he were to mistaken her for an enemy and wisely kept her distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho was running through another volley of spells enjoying the adrenaline rush. He didn't necessarily have a death wish, but everything he lived for revolved around combat. He was trained for it, raised with it, and dreamed of it. His whole purpose for existing was to combat the darkness in man and he was good at it.

As he avoided another spell his mouth twitched in annoyance. The Death Eaters were starting to learn how to fight him. There had been a substantial increase with blasting curses and it was making the fight all the more difficult, or in Jericho's case, enjoyable. Diving to avoid one blasting hex he saw another aimed where he would land.

__

'Shit! Won't be able to dodge that one,'

He cursed. Hitting the ground with a roll he stood up quickly to face the oncoming spell.

Focusing more magic into his blades, the aura grew brighter and the edges took on a wicked gleam. Raising the blade over his head he slashed downward and once again shocked his viewers. As the blade hit the spell the aura seemed to cut through the magic that held it together effectively destroying the spell. Nodding in satisfaction, Jericho returned to the offensive. With his latest trump card revealed he no longer had to waste as much time dodging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks who had seen the entire thing happen stopped attacking entirely. She couldn't believe she just saw someone cut a spell in half! A blasting curse at that!

__

'Who the hell is this guy!? More importantly what the hell is he!?'

A stray blasting curse from the battle hit the ground near her position and Tonks cursed. She had been warned to be careful and not get caught in the cross-fire and she paid for it. Knowing she was a sitting duck she tried to push herself up but one of her arms protested and forced her to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. As she put all her weight on her one good are she saw a shadow loom overhead.

A lone Death Eater had seen her get blasted and came to finish the job. Raising his wand he began to say the words that would be Tonks's end, "Avada…"

Hearing the incantation that would kill her, Tonks shut her eyes and waited for the spell to hit.

"Keda-" The Death Eaters words ended abruptly before he could finish. Noticing the unexpected pause, Tonks looked at her would be murderer. The pause for the mans sudden silence was made abundantly clear when she saw a glowing blade protruding from his chest. Tonks looked about as shocked as the Death Eater did. Jericho was a few yards behind the man with his arm still in the throwing position.

The man tried to speak but only the gurgling sound from the blood coming out of his mouth could be heard. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Jericho glanced around at the now silent battlefield. All the Death Eaters were either dead, unconscious, or pussed out and ran away. Looking back to where he had thrown his blade, he calmly and silently walked over to the corpse. Upon reaching his destination, Jericho savagely ripped the blade free. He was still riding his battle high, as the magic was still flowing from his swords and eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, the glowing auras slowing faded away. With the magic vacating his blades, he sheathed them. Taking a passing glance at the young woman at his feet, he nodded his thanks for her assistance in battle. Her help wasn't needed, but appreciated nonetheless. Another series of pops alerted him to more visitors and he quickly reached for his blades. However a quick cry of "wait" from the woman next to him made him stop.

__

'Must be the good guys…whatever, my job's done.'

Jericho thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An old man with a long flowing beard quickly glanced at the carnage around him. He was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light and the main opposition against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. News of Hogsmeade had quickly reached him and he was quick to round up his followers and lead the counter-attack. However, when they apparated in, it seemed that the battle had already concluded.

The little town was in complete ruin. Buildings and terrain showed signs from multiple blasting curses, bodies littered the street, though they all appeared to be Death Eaters, and at the center of it all was a man in grey robes with a wounded auror at his feet. The man's dark presence intimidated many of Albus's followers and it was quite understandable. The man was strong, his whole boding oozed confidence with no signs of arrogance, his tattered blood soaked robes added to his dangerous appearance, and the way he coolly regarded them added fuel to the fire.

__

'It isn't possible! How did

they_ learn of Voldemort's return? Better yet _why_ are they even here?' _Albus thought as he looked the man over.

From behind him, he could hear the sounds of some gagging and even a few losing their dinners. For his part, Albus remained strong an unaffected. The scene did leave him feeling sick, but he couldn't loose the image of strength that he represented. There were questions to be asked and Albus deemed himself the only one capable of asking them.

"What is a Templar doing here?" he asked with respect. This person he spoke to was not just a man, he was a Templar and judging from the scene around them; a damn good one.

Jericho's eyes widened in surprise, not that anyone could see that. He hadn't expected anyone to realize just who and what he was. Feeling compelled to answer he gave the old man a diplomatic response, "That is no concern of yours. Instead be thankful that I saved you the trouble of dealing with these…insects."

Everyone was shocked by his response. Not only did he blow off _the_ Albus Dumbledore, but he also spoke of killing a human being as if he were dealing with some pest. Not caring about their opinion of him, Jericho clapped his hands together and focused his magic. Soon his arms were enveloped in the same golden energy that had once surrounded his blades. Slamming his hand on the ground, he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Albus walked up to the injured auror, intent on figuring out just what happened. In a strong commanding voice he ordered, "Tell me everything."

Tonks looked at Albus with a great amount of fear. She had gone from spy, to warrior, to near victim of a fatal curse, and now she was being asked to relive the events by one of the most powerful men she ever knew. Albus saw the look on her face and took pity on her. Lowering himself to her level, he cast a numbing charm on her swollen arm and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

With the kind and gentle atmosphere that he was renowned for, he said. "You're safe now, Miss Tonks. But I must know what happened.

Tonks swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath before opening her mouth to speak. The best place to start would be from the beginning.

(End of Chapter 1)

This is the first chapter of the rewrite special thanks to Some1Else2 and The Gallant Ranger for betaing the chapter. For returning fans I hoped you enjoyed the revamped chapter 1 for new fans the following chapters are being rewritten but feel free to read them


	2. Reports and a New Mission

(Harry Potter belongs to JKR, blah blah blah. OCs are of my own creation)

(Chapter 2 Start)

With a burst of golden light that lit up the night sky, Jericho's grey cloaked form emerged. He didn't move for a few minutes to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, but when they did he took the time to check his surroundings. Flashing tended to be an inconvenient means of travel when it came to subtlety.

No longer was he in England, he was now deep in the mountains of Southern Asia. A mountain range commonly climbed by muggles and although it was way past midnight, the young Templar could not afford to be seen or followed. When he was certain that he was alone, he moved over to a pile of boulders. Raising his right arm he channeled energy into his hand and placed it on the largest one. The pile of rock and earth seemingly crumpled into sand to reveal a stairway that went halfway up the mountain.

The path was hidden by numerous illusions that only revealed themselves to those with a Templar signature. Anyone**,** be it magical or muggle**,** would look upon the stairs and only see a treacherous climb up the mountain; dissuading anyone from approaching it.

Jericho took one final look to be sure that no one was watching before he made his way up. As he passed the entrance to the path the sand that had once been rock, rose up and returned to its previous glory**,** barring entry once again.

The long trek up the mountain side took a great deal of time and when he reached the top the eastern sky was losing its dark hue for a lighter shade of violet. Dawn would be rapidly approaching and Jericho knew that by the time he reached his bed, the sun would have long since risen.

At the top of the stairs lay the entrance to a deep cave, a cave that the young Templar entered without hesitation. Reaching the back of the cave he came upon a solid wall with two lit torches on either side. He did not pause as he strode up to and through the wall. Coming out the other side he was now in a tunnel that led to the center of the mountain. On either side of him were two men dressed in the same robes and cloak as he. He nodded to each in greeting as he continued further.

"The Council is expecting you, Templar Jericho," One of the guards spoke up.

Jericho paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, "I expected as much considering the abrupt ending of my last assignment. Even if they did not request my presence I have news they should know."

The guard turned to completely face Jericho, "The Council does not cater to you! You had best watch your mouth when in their presence!"

Jericho looked forward and continued walking, "I never said they did."

At the end up the tunnel the walls opened up to reveal a city residing in the hollowed out center of the mountain. The city was known as Myren and was the capitol of the Templar community. The city was square in shape and was built upon three levels, each level going deeper into the ground than the first. The main staircase that Jericho started to descend and led straight to the lowest level of Myren and the heart of the city.

The top level was the largest, being wide enough to place two small houses opposite of each other with a road between them and surrounded the two lower levels. This particular level is where the homes of the many Templar that lived in the city are located. Every fifty feet was a staircase leading to the second level, allowing the residents to quickly make their way to the next level if any enemy made it to the next level.

The second level was the training level. This level was fifteen feet lower than the first and held the Templar Academy at the back**,** opposite of the main staircase, the Life Templar Academy to the right and the Blood Templar Academy to the left. Smaller buildings dotted the paths between the three academies; these buildings were mostly used for training by the senior members of Templar society and dining halls for meals. The main buildings focused more on the cadets. Each academy bore the banners of its class; grey for the Templar Academy, blue for the Life Templar Academy, and red for the Blood Templar Academy. Like the first level there were staircases leading from the second level to the third and final level, but they were one for every two leading from the first level to the second.

The third and final level was the heart of Myren. Like the second level**,** this one was sunk fifteen feet deeper, making it thirty feet deeper than the first level. At the back of the third level was the Council building with the Records building to its right and the Intelligence building on its left. But neither of those two buildings was Jericho's destination. He was headed to meet with the Council and thus he approached the middle building.

The building itself was a magnificent structure based on Roman architecture, built out of stone as white as ivory; it looked like a palace. For a majority of each day the building housed the three leaders of the Templar**,** and was considered the most secure building ever designed. Its external beauty was merely a shell however, meant to hide its maze of corridors and hallways. Many of the building's halls led to dead ends and intersections making it possible to be lost in the building for days and were constantly patrolled by a select few Templar with the knowledge of how to navigate the maze.

Upon entering, Jericho relinquished his swords and was escorted by two guards on either side. The guards having walked the path to the Council Chambers hundreds of times were able to get Jericho to the room in less than ten minutes. The two guards moved to the door and stood on opposite sides before signaling for Jericho to proceed. Opening the doors, he entered. Behind him the doors shut and the two guards outside stood at full attention, ready to enter at a moments notice.

The room was nearly pitch black, the only source of light came from three different colored flames that illuminated the Council Members. Jericho proceeded to make his way to the center of the room and kneel before Council, only briefly raising his head to catch a glimpse of the Templars' three leaders.

On the far right was a blue flame, sitting before it was the Life Templar, Councilman Raimond. He was the head of the Life Templar Academy and governed every Templar that trained in its arts. His robes, also a representation of practice, were a rich dark blue in color. On the chest of his robes were three white crosses with a four pointed blue star at the intersecting lines of each cross. The bottom portion of his robe had the same dress-like design as Jericho's but with a solitary white stripe running down the middle. His cloak, the same blue as the rest of his outfit was more elegant than Jericho's and did not have the tattered edge that his did. a solitary white cross ran the length of the fabric. Currently the hood of his cloak was lowered showing a man in his mid-sixties with short cropped salt and pepper hair. From his eyes came the ethereal blue glow common among Life and High Templars.

Raimond was known as a kind-hearted individual who aided any who asked. His many years of life stood as a testament that he was not only wise, but powerful as it was uncommon for Templar to live as long as he. Most Templar die young in battle or become maimed during combat. Those unlucky few who are unfit for combat usually are forced into more supportive roles such as teaching, cooking, or farming; a life that was unwanted by any Templar.

However, Raimond was more than these things to Jericho. To him, Raimond was a surrogate father. He had found Jericho as an infant in a burning house. He never asked for the details, but knew enough to know his parents had died in the fire sometime prior. However, he did not feel too troubled by the news as he had all he needed in Raimond growing up.

Over in the far left, was a red flame, but not the common color of red seen in a fire. This flame was blood red; a perfect color for the sect it represented and the man who ruled it. Sitting before the red flame was the Blood Templar, Ferres. This man was known to be Raimond's complete opposite. He was a vicious fighter and his tactics were ruthless. He was a man willing to sacrifice a hundred Templar warriors to complete a single objective. However, despite the methods he chooses, he was known for never failing a mission. His skills as a strategist and leader, contrast to Raimond was the reason for Ferres's appointment as a Councilman.

His outfit was the same black and red garb that the Templar messenger from earlier that night had worn. Like his fellow Councilmen, the hood of his cloak was down revealing a man with shoulder length black hair and a prominent frown that was commonly found on his face. His eyes had the burning red glow of the Blood and Dark Templar, and added to his imposing appearance.

Jericho had never known the man personally, but a good friend of his was a member of the Dark Templar and had met Ferres on many occasions. The things his friend shared about him was one of the reasons why Jericho hesitated in joining the Blood and Dark Templar division; even if their style of combat was more fitting to him.

Resting in-between the two Councilmen was the third and final member of the Council; the head of the Council, Seguis. Illuminated by a violet flame, he was the Supreme Commander of all the Templar, and one of the few to achieve the rank of Equatis Templar. The Equatis were a perfect blend of the Blood and Life Templar, a feat that is hard to achieve with the daily obstacles of Templar Society. Like Raimond he was an aged Templar, one of the oldest alive, nearing his hundred and twentieth year of life. He was deemed unfit for hand to hand combat due to his age, but was head of the Council for his experience. Having been on the Council for seventy years, originally serving as the Life Templar Councilmen, his knowledge of Templar politics were the forerunner of his career.

His robes were almost a perfect replica to Jericho's, but violet in color to match his rank. Like the rest of the Council the hood of his cloak was lowered revealing a bald man with many wrinkles. His expression was blank, but the calculating gleam in his violet glowing eyes hinted at a sharp mind.

"Grand Templar Jericho, your arrival is quite late. Do you enjoy making the Council wait on you?" Ferres asked with more than a touch of annoyance. Grand Templar was the rank of a Templar who had mastered the basic skills and was reading to move on in his or her training.

Jericho knelt deeper before replying, "Forgive me Honorable Council, but events occurred that delayed myarrival.."

"Indeed?" Seguis questioned.

"A Dark Wizard raid on the village of my station occurred just moments after my summoning. I stayed to dispatch them before arriving. There were no signs of a Templar aiding the Dark Wizards as suspected, but their attack happening upon my summoning, I feel, should be investigated." He reported.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Templar, but it sounds like you are implying a member of the Council had some involvement in this attack." Ferres replied in outrage.

Jericho was silent, he had to choose his next words carefully or risk punishment. Implying treason on a Councilman without evidence was intolerable and the punishments sever. However, he was saved from answering by Raimond.

"I'm sure Jericho did not mean to imply any member of the Council was responsible, Ferres. After all, there is quite a long grapevine when it comes to something as simple as a Council summoning. Jericho surely meant that we should consider investigating this rather strange coincidence."

"Favoring your son again, Raimond. Should such favoritism and bias be a trait for a member of the Council?" Ferres asked whilst narrowing his eyes at his counterpart.

"I was merely clarifying a statement made in a report. It would be devastating to punish a Templar because of the brash actions a Councilman takes over a simple misunderstanding," Raimond calmly replied those his eyes narrowed as he glared back at Ferres.

"ENOUGH!" Seguis roared, startling the three other Templar, "This childish quarreling is shaming for the Council. Settle your disputes in private!" Turning to face Jericho he continued, "This coincidence is rather troubling, Grand Templar. Rest assured it shall be looked into.. Now it is nearing light, I suggest we all retire for the remainder of the night."

Jericho stood, bowed and left the Council Chambers as he opened the door the three flames behind him went out signaling the Councils departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside once again**,** Jericho made his way to the right of the Council Building and towards one of the few staircases that led up to the second level. Waiting beside the staircase for him was Raimond. As Jericho passed, the aged Council Member fell in step beside him.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble during the meeting," Jericho apologized.

Raimond let out a light chuckle before responding, "Protecting my son from the actions of a rash ass, is hardly troubling."

The young Templar felt a grin spread across his face at those words, "Councilman Ferres was right though. Such favoritism is unbefitting for a member of the Council."

"Jericho**,** I didn't show favoritism. Your words were just misunderstood and I clarified them. Had you loudly declared that a member of the Council was at fault I wouldn't have said a thing."

The two Templar turned at the top of the stairs and made there way to the Life Templar Academy, where Raimond's living quarters lay.

"Have you spoken to either Marcell or Amadues?" The Councilman asked.

Jericho shook his head, "It is far too early to deal with them. I wish to get what sleep I can before they learn of my return to Myren.."

The two continued on in silence for a moment before Jericho spoke up, "Father, Ferres's actions disturb me. He seemed rather quick to twist my words and far quicker to try and punish me for them."

Raimond hummed in thought, "Yes, I too felt that. But without any solid evidence against him, investigating the matter would be a moot point. Even if he is responsible for treason I highly doubt he would be so obvious about it."

"So what should we do?" Jericho asked stopping outside the Life Templar Academy.

"_We_ will do nothing. _You_ will continue on as if nothing is wrong and _I_ will look into the matter quietly."

"…Understood, then if you'll excuse me I feel I must retire to my bed," he said as he turned to leave.

"Jericho," Raimond called, halting the young man's footsteps. "Please allow this old man to gaze upon his son's face. It has been quite some time since I've seen it last."

Jericho nodded before lowering his hood to reveal a young face around the age of sixteen**, **with shoulder length black hair tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes were gold with a soft glow common among lower ranking and Grand Templar. His sharp features were completely unmarred except for a single lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he had since birth.

"Thank you, son. It does my heart much good to see your face. Every time you go on a mission**,** I fear it to be the last I ever see you again."

Jericho turned and embraced his surrogate father, "As long as I have something to come back to I will never die."

"And you will always find family and friends here," Raimond replied returning the hug. "Now you best hurry along and get some rest."

Letting go of his father, the young man turned and made his way to the first level and some much needed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Blood Templar Academy, Ferres paste back and forth in his office.

"That boy's report could give everything away!" he said aloud.

"Do not blame the boy; it was Voldemort's hasty actions that caused this unexpected problem." A voice called out.

Ferres spun with his weapon drawn to face the voice. Seeing the black silhouette of his ally he lowered his weapon, "Oh it's you," he said in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over when I heard of the boy's report. I wanted to make sure you did not do anything stupid that could give us away."

"I am not some cadet eager to prove myself!" Ferres answered in annoyance.

"Nevertheless I wanted to be sure." The shadow calmly replied.

"Well regardless we must find some way to get rid of him. If he speaks to the right people he could give us away."

"...Give me some time, I will come up with something that will get the boy out of Myren. By the time he figures out what is going on we will have succeeded and he will be cut off from any aid, effectively isolating him, and saving us from failure."

"If you're sure you can do it then go. We are to close to enacting our plans to be foiled by anyone, especially some boy!" Ferres spoke.

"My sentiments exactly," The shadowed figure said before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had be thirty minutes since the events at Hogsmeade and Albus Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting of The Order of the Phoenix to discuss the change of events. Currently the Order was sitting around the large dinning room table in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The room was filled with chatter as members explained the situation to those who weren't present at the normally quiet wizard village. At the end of the table Albus stood up signaling the start of the meeting.

"Before we begin, let me apologize for summoning you at this late hour. However, the events at Hogsmeade are too important to wait for morning."

"Exactly what is going on, Dumbldore? I've heard so many different tellings of what happened that I don't know what to believe," a man with flaming red hair asked. Numerous others mumbled their agreement.

"Very well, I shall clarify what happened so we are all on the same page. Not too long ago Hogsmeade was attacked by Voldemort's forces, I'm sure by now everyone has heard this, correct?" Albus asked glancing around the room. When nobody spoke he continued, "Normally we would go to repel this attack and I would wait for a more reasonable time to inform those who weren't at the battle of what happened. However, when we arrived at the scene the battle was already concluded."

Murmurs broke out as everybody tried to guess how the battle could have finished before the Order arrived.

"Was it Aurors?" One member asked.

"Or did the townspeople fight back?" Another suggested.

Albus held up his hand to quiet the group before answering, "No I'm afraid it wasn't the Aurors and sadly the residents of Hogsmeade did not try to repel this assault. Instead a third party partook in the battle and repelled Voldemort's minions almost single-handedly. By the time we arrived no less than twenty Death Eaters were taken down, while the rest fled."

"Albus it's too late for you to be jerkin our chain!" A scarred man with a false eye spoke, "There is no way twenty Death Eaters could be taken down by one man!"

"I assure you, Alastor that only sixteen were taken down by this, "one man". Four of the twenty were taken down by are very own, Ms. Tonks," Albus replied gesturing to the young woman, who blushed in embarrassment when the attention was focused on her.

Alastor snorted in disbelief but said nothing more. A woman with graying black hair spoke next.

"Exactly who is this, third party?"

"That is a good question; allow me to answer it with another. Who here has heard of, The Order of the Templar?" Albus asked as he glanced around the room.

A few of the older members**,** including the black haired witch who asked, gasped in shock.

"I see some of you recall the mysterious third party who aided the light during Voldemort's first rise. Before you ask, yes it was a Templar who fought in Hogsmeade. As to why, I cannot say."

"Albus perhaps you should explain to our newer members, just who and what the Templar are." The same witch from earlier suggested.

"Yes, Minerva you are probably right. The Templar are peacekeepers who've been around for centuries. In fact it would be safe to say that they easily predate Merlin by a few hundred years." Albus paused for a moment noting the skeptical looks before continuing, "From what little knowledge is known, the Templar have focused on keeping the magical world and muggle world segregated. In fact it is suspected that they were behind some of the events that convinced the magical world to hide itself from the muggle world.."

"Why would they focus on such a thing? I mean I can understand them doing such a thing before memory charms were invented, but why now? Don't we do a fair enough job as it is?" A tired looking man with worn out robes asked.

"I cannot say for certain, Remus but I suspect it is to keep magical folk from taking advantage of muggles as well as to keep muggles from turning their technology against us," Albus answered.

"That seems to hinder both worlds though, wouldn't you think?" Tonks asked. "I've seen and lived in both the magical world and the muggle world and I personally feel they could stand to benefit from one-another."

"It would be nice if that were to happen," Albus agreed. "But many people feel that some risks are better off not being taken. The Templar probably feel that such a risk invites more harm than good."

"So what should we do about this, Albus**?**" Alastor asked.

The aged headmaster took a moment to think before answering, "For now we should be careful. Their interference here could be good or bad. There is no telling what their plans are, so I would caution you all to flee if you encounter one in battle. That goes doubly for you, Severus. Your services to the light are far too important to be lost."

The members of the Order shifted uncomfortably at Albus's warning. Not much could unsettle the Leader of the Light, so everyone took his warning to heart.

"I believe that is all for tonight. Now let us return to are warm homes and cozy beds." Albus finished with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midday when Jericho was awoken by the impatient banging coming from his door. Bleary-eyed he pushed his body up off the bed. Swinging his legs around he stalked towards the door making sure to not trip over his cloak and upper robe which lay strewn about on the floor. His home, like many others in Myren, was a small three room building consisty of a washroom, a bedroom, and a lounge area. Since the life expectancy of a Templar is always uncertain, his house held few material possessions. Reaching the front door of his small house he ripped it open and glared at the person responsible for waking him up.

The young man that smiled at Jericho's glare was dressed in the blue robes of the Life Templar division. But this man wasn't a Life Templar, he was a lower rank; a High Templar. He had short sandy blond hair and soft features giving his face a feminine quality. His eyes were closed due to his wide smile, hiding the ethereal blue eyes of his status. Strapped to his back was a long spear.

"Amadues, it's early and I am not ready to tackle the day with you yet," Jericho replied slowly, as if to emphasize how tire he was. The High Templar's response was to smile wider. "If that's all you wanted I'm going back to bed."

The Grand Templar started to close the door, but found a leather boot preventing him from succeeding.

"That's very rude, Jericho. Both your greeting and your farewell," Amadues said from behind the partially closed door. Jericho merely growled in annoyance, Amadues always found great pleasure in riling people up by being excessively polite. He had been that way as long a Jericho had known him, long ago, when Amadues was still in training.

The two had run into each other in Raimond's office. Being considerably younger back then**,** Jericho had found the polite older boy someone he could respect and look up to. However, as he got to know him better he realized that his polite way of speaking was more a way to cause trouble and get away with it, than it was genuine. Amadues's mannerisms had served as a means of entertainment to the young Jericho and so he found himself spending more time with the older boy eventually befriending him. Amadues, himself viewed Jericho as a younger brother and often treated him as such.

Continuing to try and close the door Jericho replied, "I've been asleep for four hours and while I can operate with that much rest I'd rather not!"

"Being grumpy is not a good reason for being rude to your friends," was Amadues's response.

"You're only my friend when you're not pissing me off!" He growled out as he tried pushing harder on the door.

"My, my how cold of you," Jericho could just picture Amadues with a wide smile as he continued to talk, "I do hope you let me in soon, Jericho as people are starting to stare."

"Then tell them they're being rude and piss off!"

"I couldn't possibly say that!" the High Templar replied sounding affronted.

Jericho whimpered pitifully before opening the door with a false smile, "You're right, my friend. How terribly rude of me, would you please come in and ruin the rest of my morning?"

Amadues smiled wider before answering, "Why Jericho I'd love too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long after Amadues's rudely polite awakening for Jericho to wash up and dress himself for the day. The two were currently on their way to the nearest mess hall on the second level of Myren to meet up with the third and final member of their group. As they approached the entrance a voice lazily called out.

"…Took you long enough,"

Leaning against the wall next to the door was a young man dressed in the black and red robes of the Blood Templar. Like Amadues he was a lower ranking member of the division; a Dark Templar. His hood was lowered revealing long dark red hair that flowed freely. His face showed signs of not being recently shaven and his red eyes looked relatively tired. Strapped to his back was a sword larger than he and almost wide enough to shield his back.

"Good to see I'm not the only tired one this day, Marcell." Jericho said in greeting to his friend.

Truth be told however, Marcell always seemed tired. He was an enigma among Templar and was hardly seen putting forth any effort, always blaming his sword for wearing him out. But, Jericho knew better. Marcell was lazy by nature and it was his laziness that nearly got him expelled from the Order upon failure to complete the requirements for Templar status.

Templar were trained from a young age in the arts of combat and survival. Around the age of ten they were tested to become official Templar.. In some cases, such as Jericho's**,** children could graduate early, in other cases such as Marcell's**,** those who failed were given an extra year to try again. After the one year grace if they were still unable to pass they were expelled from the Order.

Jericho had recently gained the rank of Grand Templar, as Marcell's grace period was at an end.. However, the young Grand Templar had seen potential in his peer and had used his rank to personally train him. However, Marcell did anything but train. Knowing he had the skills needed to become a Templar, Jericho turned him into a servant and worked him to the bone saying, "If you want this life to end, pass the test.". In three months Marcell took and passed his test to become a Templar finding the prospect more appealing than remaining Jericho's student.

Having finally become a Templar, Marcell looked to take a path that would leave him with the most freedom and joined the ranks of the Dark Templar. After completing his education he sat around using his rank to only do the most menial of tasks. He knew his easy life was thanks to Jericho's "teachings" as he later learned that the life of an exile would have been much more demanding of him than the life of a Templar, and as such continued to stay by his side.

Eventually Marcell met Amadues through Jericho and the three formed a tight bond of friendship and brotherhood, swearing to always be there to help the other. Many of their fellow Templar viewed the group as rather odd however, due to their different ranks. It was more common to find High Templar associate with other High Templar, with the same being said for Dark Templar and Grand Templar. So the trio were always the center of attention when they walked together.

"Very sorry about that, Marcell. Jericho was being rather difficult this morning." Amadues apologized.

"You were the one being difficult," Jericho muttered. Marcell rolled his eyes before pushing off the wall and entering the mess hall.

"…Whatever, let's just get some food.."

The mess hall was relatively full being around the time for lunch and was packed with Templar coming and going. The three stood in companionable silence as they waited to get their lunch. Grabbing their meals and heading to one of the empty tables they sat down and started conversing.

"…So how was your mission?" Marcell questioned as he slowly cut his meal to a more manageable size.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Jericho answered, "Seven days of boredom, ten minutes of fun, and four hours of rest upon my return."

The three sat in silence for a while with Amadues throwing expectant glances at Jericho.

"Well?" He finally asked.

The Grand Templar glanced at his friend before responded, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask what we've been up to?"

"Marcell wouldn't care if I did or not and I'm still annoyed with you," he replied.

Said Dark Templar rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. Amadues looked at Jericho with mock disappointment. "Now Jericho, it's only fair that you ask us how we've been since Marcell asked you."

"Fine," he said before turning to Marcell, "How was your week Marcell."

"…Annoying, the senior ranking Blood Templars were disappointed with my lack of progress and had me working on my weapon spell."

"How'd that go?" Jericho asked in curiosity.

Weapon spells were unique spells that matched the weapon type used by the Templar. Small weapons usually had poison enchantments, pole-arms and other long reaching weapons got enchantments to increase the range and damage of the weapon, projectiles usually got speed enchantments allowing for faster strikes, and large weapons such as Marcell's usually gained the ability to create miniature explosions on the point of contact. Such enchantments were usually difficult to achieve as they were very draining on their wielder.

"…Practiced excessively for two days, mastered it on the third, then I mostly slept the rest of the time," Marcell answered. Jericho felt his eyes widen at that, excessively for Marcell meant two hours. Doing the math in his head he came to the conclusion that the Dark Templar achieved is weapon spell in record time.

Letting loose a low whistle, he commented, "If you weren't so lazy you'd probably be one of the top ranking Blood Templar in less than two years."

Marcell grunted in annoyance, not liking the idea.

"Well I've been busy training as well," Amadues started even though no one asked. "According to Councilman Raimond I'll have my High Templar training done soon. And…"

As the High Templar continued talking Marcell and Jericho continued eating their meals, tuning him out at the same time. As the three finished their meals, Amadues, who had been talking the whole time finally, said something to get his friends attention.

"By the way Jericho, Raimond said he wanted you to meet him today."

"Hmm? What for?"

Amadues shrugged, "Not sure just told me to tell you."

"…Did you not see him last night?" Marcell questioned.

Jericho nodded, "I wonder what he could want." Taking a moment to think, but not coming up with anything he continued, "There's only one way to find out, I guess. I'll see you guys later." Standing up with his tray his friends said farewell and watched him leave.

Exiting the mess hall he jogged to the Life Templar Academy hoping to catch his surrogate father before he went to the Council Building to fulfill his duty. Having frequented the academy on numerous occasions, it didn't take him long to reach Raimond's office. As he got near the door it opened to reveal his father.

Raimond looked at his son in surprise before speaking, "I must say I didn't expect to see you till later tonight."

"Amadues decided I didn't need to sleep any more."

The Councilman chuckled when he heard that, "Well I must say I'm glad that he did. Come in, we need to talk."

"Shouldn't you be going to the Council Building?" Jericho asked as he stepped into the office.

"I'll tell them I had urgent business to attend to. It won't be far from the truth." He replied his tone becoming quite serious.

"What's wrong?"

Sitting behind his desk he looked straight into his son's eyes and answered, "Last night when you went off to bed I took a look into the records surrounding your mission. I felt it urgent that I get to them before the investigation gets underway and more people become involved."

Jericho's eyes hardened now realizing why his father had sent for him, "What did you find?"

"Not much sad to say. There wasn't too much to begin with, but there were signs of the records being tampered with, which considering this was a reconnaissance mission that turned up nothing, strikes me as being odd."

"So will you be bringing this up with the Council?"

"Bring what up, Jericho? There is very little to suggest anything at all. Tampered records could be blamed on the Templar working the department."

"But we know there is something going on!"

"Aye, we do. But without hard evidence we can't say or do anything."

"So we just sit and do nothing? Even though it's possible that a Templar is working with a foreign wizard!?"

Raimond didn't answer his son. Instead he opened up a drawer and pulled out a rolled up scroll. Getting up and walking around the desk he handed the scroll to Jericho.

"I've requested that you be given temporary leave. You've been busy this past year and I feel the stress of being overworked is getting to you. I want you to go on a vacation."

Jericho looked at the scroll, then to his father in confusion. Soon however, his eyes lit up in understanding.  
"Very well, Councilman Raimond. I request a vacation to England."

Raimond smiled at his son before returning to his desk and signing the proper form. Handing it to his son he said, "Request granted. As is the rule of temporary leave, you are not allowed to take your weapons with you. Pack your things and return to my office for inspection…At least that is what I'd like to say, but I fear I'll be too busy with the Council to perform the inspection. However, you are trustworthy I'm sure you would obey the laws of the Templar."

Jericho saw the mischievous gleam in his father's eyes and knew he had one in his own, "But of course. What would I need my blades for if I'm going on vacation?"

"Indeed, by the way since you are going to England**,** I recommend you check out Hogwarts Castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore is said to be a hero who battled the Dark Lord, Voldemort during his first rise."

Jericho nodded at the hint his father gave, "Thank you for the advice Councilman Raimond.. I'll be sure to check it out. Now if you'll excuse me I must go pack."

Raimond watched his son leave his office and let out a long sigh, "Why do I feel like it will be a long time before I get to see him again."

(End of Chapter two)

Ok here is the redone chapter 2. As you can see Amadues and Marcell got a lot more back story and their characters are no longer linear to Jericho. As I went over the old version I shocked myself. I had written that they had the personalities I wanted but they never acted in tangem with said personalites. Also Myren has changed in design and there is the new scene between Ferres and his mysterious ally.

**To new readers of the story!! **As I said in chapter 1 I am replacing the original chapters with rewritten ones. Starting from this chapter onward will be some of the more drastic changes. So try to stick with me as I update the story.

Special thanks to The Gallant Ranger for betaing chapter 2


	3. A Tenuous Pact

(Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did the story would have had a better final battle in book 7)

(Chapter 3 Start)

Flashing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Jericho took a moment to get his bearings. Over his shoulder hung a bag of supplies. Its contents held things he felt he may need**,** as well as his swords. Setting the pack down and opening it, he pulled out his swords and belt. Equipping his weapons and closing the pack he swung it over his shoulder and made his way to the nearby castle.

He had heard that the castle was the magical school, Hogwarts**,** while he had been stationed in the little wizard village. Having left at sundown from Myren meant that it was coming close to being dusk in Britain. The trek to the school took a good twenty minutes and by the time he reached it the sky had lost its mix of oranges, reds, and violets for a darker blue color.

Approaching the gates he saw the old figure of Albus Dumbledore. Raimond knew Jericho was going to need help to uncover anything that would shed light on any Templar aiding the country's Dark Lord**,** and since his task was off the record it allowed him more freedom in his actions that would otherwise be against the law. As Jericho neared he noticed the small, smile on the Headmaster's face.

"It's good to see you again, Templar. I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, if at all." Albus greeted

"Indeed, though I would have rather not returned. My being here means many bad possibilities for you and yours."

Albus lost his grin at the Templar's words, "I see, let us head to my office. If a Templar is willing to speak with outsiders I can only fear the reason why."

The two made their way through the stone walls of Hogwarts passing many ghosts and moving portraits, all looking at the two with a great amount of curiosity. Turning at the next corner the two passed by a few more portraits when a voice called out.

"My, my...a Templar walking the halls of a school for young witches and wizards. I must say I never thought I see such a sight."

Albus and Jericho stopped upon hearing the portrait's words and looked towards the speaker. The portrait was done in a simple setting with an elderly man sitting in a study. He wore deep grey robes a few shades darker than Jericho's, but lacked the Templar runes and cloak. His pure white hair was an inch long and combed back. His eyes though much smaller due to the size of the portrait were a distinct gold color the likes of which were never seen in the magical world.

Jericho stared hard at the man in the painting. His appearance seemed familiar and the young Templar tried to place where he had seen the man before. Taking a closer look at the man's face, Jericho's eyes widened when he recognized him. While the man had certainly looked older than the pictures he had seen, his face was still the same.

"Mater Alaman, it's an honor," He said with a slight bow.

"Master? You seem to be mistaken boy. My name is Alaman, but I am no master, I'm just an elderly grounds keeper with a penchant for magical history." Alaman replied.

Jericho looked at the portrait in confusion, "Surely you jest, Master Alaman. You defeated an Equatis Templar when you were a Grand Templar. You are a master to all Grand Templar."

"And I'm telling you, you are wrong," Alaman said glaring at Jericho. "If I was that person you speak of then you would be honor bound by the Templar Code: Article Three, Section Two to correct the situation."

Jericho's eyes widened in understanding, "Yes, my mistake. Sorry for troubling you."

Bowing his head in farewell the Templar started to walk away. Albus looked to Alaman in confusion before following Jericho.

"May I enquire as to what Templar Code: Article Three, Section Two means," The Headmaster asked.

Glancing over at the old man, Jericho answered, "In response to the secrets of Templar Society all evidence and possible leaks of security are to be disposed of. This applies to weapons, all documents, and any Templar not under Council control."

Albus pondered on the rule before asking the obvious question, "Then why did you not dispose of the portrait?"

Jericho remained silent before answering, "...Because I too am in violation of Article Three, Section Two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the town of Little Hangleton, a meeting was taking place in the old dilapidated Riddle House. The occupants in the building were none other than the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his many Death Eaters. The group of Death Eaters stood in a magically expanded room in neat rows. Voldemort sat on a thrown with his Inner Circle standing on either side. Before him, was a Death Eater convulsing on the floor experiencing the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Lying around the torture man were the dead bodies of his comrades.

Voldemort looked at thetortured man with a bored expression on his pale serpentine face. Ceasing the spell he let the Death Eater twitch in pain before speaking.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong. But according to you and your comrades, one man took out over a dozen of my Death Eaters with little more than a pair of swords. I send thirty Death Eaters on a simple raid and ten return to tell me that twenty men were beaten by one man fighting armed wizards with nothing but swords!" By the end of the little speech Voldemort was yelling. Many of the Death Eaters standing by watching the events felt relieved not to on the receiving end of their lord's wrath.

The twitching man pushed is aching body into a kneeling position and answered his lord in labored breaths, "My lord I have no reason to lie to you! His swords were nothing like a muggle's blade! It had the ability to cut spells in half!"

Voldemort looked at the man in amusement. Watching him plead for forgiveness was far more entertaining than torturing him. He knew all about the events of Hogsmeade having received every detail from the first nine Death Eaters he had tortured then killed. But, it never ceased to entertain him when the last one standing tried to hammer the point across that there was nothing that could be done. Feeling a smirk tugged at his lips he asked a question he had said when the last Death Eater spoke of the swords.

"Then you should of cast the Killing Curse and end his life."

And as expected the man responded with the same answer as the one before him, "But, we did. He simply used his swords to intercept the spell."

Voldemort followed with another question he asked earlier, "Then why wasn't he removed from his blades?"

"But we couldn't land a spell on him! He either dodged them or destroyed them!"

"So in your infinite wisdom you felt it best to retreat?" Voldemort asked holding back a malicious grin; this was where the answer always changed.

"But my lord, I felt it prudent that you know of this man! If we had all died then this mysterious foe could become a hindrance later."

The Dark Lord had to admit, out of all the answers, that had been the best one, "Yet had you stayed, there would have been a chance for you to have killed him saving me the trouble, while at the same time allowing you to continue your mission. I'm sorry, but I do not tolerate cowardice. I'm afraid you'll have to die."

The tortured Death Eater looked straight at him with fear. Raising his wand Voldemort started to utter the incantation to end the man's life when a voice spoke out.

"Surely that spell isn't necessary."

Voldemort looked to the back of the room trying to find the voice responsible for interrupting him. Standing at the back was a figure downing black and red robes. His cloak's hood was raised shadowing his face, only revealing to fiery red eyes emitting a soft glow. In his right hand he held a double-bladed sword. The Death Eaters parted allowing the man to walk forward.

"Oh, it's you," Voldemort said slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be torturing anyone else.

"Yes," The man said lowering his hood, revealing the sharp features of Ferres, "It's me."

"I thought you said that Hogsmeade would be free of your kind," Voldemort said with a hint of annoyance.

"I believe I also told you to wait a day before attacking to be safe," Ferres replied with the same level of annoyance. "It makes me wonder if you're worth my time if you can't follow such simple orders."

The Dark Lord glared at the Blood Templar, "I do not follow your orders. If you want to make a few suggestions, then I may be more willing to agree. But do not think for one moment that I am under your command!"

Ferres didn't pause in his stride, showing the entire room that he did not fear angering Voldemort. Reaching the still kneeling Death Eater, who looked at the Blood Templar hoping the man would distract the Dark Lord from killing him, Ferres threw a sideways glance at him before replying, "Then I suggest you don't use the Killing Curse to dispose of this man."

Voldemort looked from the Death Eater, then to Ferres, "Why not?"

With a quick swing of his weapon, Ferres decapitated the Death Eater. Many of Dark Lord's minions cringed at the quick, brutal, and extremely bloody way the man had been killed.

"It's far more efficient to make an example of cowards. Such a clean kill doesn't get your point across as well."

Voldemort thought on the Templar's word for a moment, noting his followers' reactions, "I find that a suggestion I can agree with."

Many of the Death Eaters felt a shiver run up their spine at their master's words. Ferres nodded before stepping to the left to avoid the puddle of blood that was quickly approaching his feet.

"Now**,** on to more important things. Thanks in part to your hasty assault my hand has been forced. I was hoping to have more time to come up with a suitable strategy, but that is no longer possible. An investigation has been started on the Hogsmeade reconnaissance mission and I can't chance them finding anything that will alert them of my plans."

"Very well," Voldemort responded before turning to the Death Eaters behind Ferres, "All of you leave and be sure to take that filth with you." He said pointing to the ten corpses.

Ferres waited until all that was left was Voldemort and his inner circle. Pulling out a scroll he walked up to the Dark Lord and handed it to him. "In that scroll is a map of the key buildings your men will need to focus on.. Review it with your generals while I tell you of my plan to attack Myren."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus and Jericho entered the Headmaster's office and headed toward the desk. As the old Headmaster went around the desk, he took a seat and offered the Templar a lemon drop. Jericho politely declined before sitting down.

"Before we begin allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian  
Dumbledore. I have many titles, but I doubt they would mean much to a Templar."

Jerihco folded his hands together before introducing himself, "Grand Templar, Jericho."

"No last name?" The Headmaster questioned.

"None needed. We are warriors, bred for combat. Our names are mere call signs so that we have a way to distinguish one Templar from another."

Albus nodded in understanding, "So what may I ask are you doing here? You said that your appearance was not to be celebrated and that you are in violation of your own laws."

"I've come to assist you in your fight against Voldemort."

"That's very kind of you, but that didn't answer my questions."

Jericho took a moment to think over his answer. He was already violating Templar law, but he had every intention of returning to Myren. With that in mind he had to be careful not to give away too much information. "There is thought to be foul play afoot with one of our own. I'm here under the orders of one of our leaders to investigate the matter. However, since there is no hard evidence suggesting a conspiracy, I have to tread lightly."

Albus frowned at the Templar. Being a leader of the light as well as an experienced general taught him to read between the lines early on in life, "Are you implying that there is Templar working with Voldemort?"

"Is or are. We don't know if it is one or many or any for that matter. All our evidence is circumstantial, but we Templar are proactive and prefer to take initiative in such matters. However, like all societies we have our own laws and red tape to deal with." Jericho answered with a sigh.

"And like all societies, there are times when one must bend the law for the greater good," Albus added, empathizing with Jericho. He too led a group that was for all intents and purposes illegal.

"Indeed, that being said there will be little I can do for you. I'm a fighter, but I can't make myself to obvious. So aside from the occasional battle I am little more than eye-candy. The only other service I could possibly provide is my skills in strategy."

"That's understandable," Albus said nodding his head. "But you could also teach us how to combat Templar." Jericho felt his body go stiff at the Headmaster's words. Albus quickly clarified his statement, "In case we encounter any fighting for Voldemort."

"Perhaps…a few suggestions," he replied slowly, telling himself that he didn't have to give every weakness away.

"Very good," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Well since you will be working with us I best introduce you to the group of people who help me fight Voldemort and his minions.. It wouldn't do to have you attack just any wizard or witch on the battlefield. However, we can wait until tomorrow as it is getting late. Oh! I would also ask you not to intentionally kill any Death Eaters in battle."

"Why the hell not? They are murderers are they not?" Jericho askied in bewilderment.

"Though they have committed some heinous acts, they are merely misguided. Falling victim to Voldemort's charisma," The Headmaster explained.

Jericho looked at the old man with narrowed eyes, though the only indication Albus received was the narrowing of the golden aura coming from behind the black shadows hiding his face, "No dice. I cannot and will not show mercy to those who don't have any. If that is going to be a problem then our business ends here."

Standing up, the Templar made his way to leave. Albus looked at the warrior frantically. A Templar was willing to offer help to the light, but was just as willing to work alone. The Headmaster knew that if what Jericho had said about Templar aiding Voldemort was true, then he couldn't afford to lose his aid. With a tired sigh he called out to him, "Wait."

Jericho stopped with his hand on the door knob. Looking over his shoulder he saw the old man had his hands propped up on the desk holding his downcast head.

"I will…" Albus paused having a hard time saying his next words. "I won't stop you from killing, but I would ask that you not try to kill every Death Eater you see."

"…No promises," Jericho replied before opening the door. "I'm going to speak with Alaman, before I leave for the inn at Hogsmeade. I'll return early tomorrow morning."

He didn't wait for the Headmaster's answer. Instead the young Templar exited the office leaving Albus feeling every year his age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, retracing his steps. He had memorized the path from the entrance to the Headmaster's office and consequently, Alaman's portrait. Turning another corner he made his way three-quarters the way down the hall before stopping and turning to face the portrait he was looking for.

"And the young Templar returns," Alaman said cheerfully.

"Indeed," Jericho answered with a nod. "I had a few questions for you."

"Yes, I figured you would. Bear in mind that I am but a simple, dead, ex-Hogwarts grounds keeper well versed in magical history," Alaman replied in the same cheerful tone.

Jericho nodded his head again. He figured that Alaman would keep to the same alias and had prepared his questions accordingly. "How did you become grounds keeper for this school?"

"Well I put in an application and the Headmaster of the time hired me," answered the portrait.

"Can you be more specific?" Jericho pressed.

"Well it's been many years…I'm sure if you go to the Headmaster's office you'll-"

"No, no I mean the events leading up to your job here," Jericho clarified feeling annoyance creep in as Alaman danced around his question.

"Well I left my home with a few friends. We wandered for a bit before coming to Britain. There we found our way into the magical world.. We took some time to acquaint ourselves with this new environment before getting jobs and living long boring lives. Some longer than others," Alaman finished cryptically.

"Why did you leave home?" Jericho asked, knowing he would get a vague answer.

"Oh we had some disagreements with the residents of the town we lived in. I got in a fight that eventually led to my friends and myself fleeing for our lives."

"Did this fight involve an Equatis Templar?" Jericho asked, pressing his luck.

"Oh heavens no! What chance would a grounds keeper such as myself stand against an Equatis Templar?"

The Grand Templar sighed in frustration before rephrasing his question, "Can you tell me how the Grand Templar, who lived during your generation managed to beat an Equatis Templar?"

"I can't be one-hundred percent sure, but I would speculate that the Grand Templar was more skilled than the Equatis Templar," Alaman answered, looking Jericho straight in the eyes.

"How could a Grand Templar be more skillful than an Equatis?" Jericho pondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"My boy, there are skills, and then there are _skills_," the portrait replied.

Jericho looked at him in confusion, but before he could ask, Alaman told him to be on his way. Saying he had an early start in the morning. Walking out of Hogwarts Castle, the young Grand Templar rolled the portraits last words over and over in his head. But it didn't make sense.

Wasn't the Grand Templar the underdog when battling an Equatis?

(End of Chapter 3)

And here be chapter 3. Revised, betaed, and posted for your viewing pleasure. As I've said in the last chapter inconsistencies will become more common for anyone reading past this chapter until the revision is complete. For instance a conversation Albus and Jericho has next chapter (the original Chapter 4) will seem pointless as the subject of the conversation was talked about in this chapter.

Once again special thanks to The Gallant Ranger for betaing this chapter.


	4. First Impression

A/N: Fleur is finally introduced this chapter. I'm not going to try and do her French accent cause I would probably screw it up so use your imagination.

(Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Raimond is mine though…got to love that old guy)

(Chapter 4 Start)

The light of the early morning sun came in through the windows of the room Jericho was sleeping in and served as his wake up call. Jericho stirred before sitting up and dragging himself to the bathroom. Turning on the faucets and making sure they're the right temperature, Jericho removed what little clothes he was wearing and took a bath.

Having washed himself clean and being thoroughly woken up, Jericho dried off and walked into his room. Walking up to his Templar robes, he muttered a quick cleaning charm and with a whirl of golden magic the sweat, dirt, and grime on his robes vanished. Templar weren't materialistic, one set of robes could be constantly cleaned and reused. It cut back on what they had to carry around for a mission.

He had finished putting on his cloak and raising the hood as the entrance to his room opened. Albus Dumbledore entered the room and caught a glimpse of black hair before Jericho's hood hid his head.

"Be glad my back was facing you, Albus. Templar keep their heads hidden for a reason when out in public." Jericho sternly stated.

Albus shuddered slightly at Jericho's tone, "I'll be sure to inform everyone to knock before entering a room you are in."

"Good, now what can I do for you?"

"Ah yes, I'm here to escort you to the Great Hall. Surely you are hungry."

Jericho was going to say no, wanting to get the formalities with Albus's soldiers out of the way, but his stomach growled in protest. Embarrassed at the commotion his stomach was creating he replied. "Um…yeah that would be wonderful."

Albus once again acted the role of a guide for Jericho. As the made their way past Alaman's portrait, Jericho nodded his greeting. Alaman waved back and watched the two leave.

"Exactly why do you have a portrait of a Templar in this school?" Jericho asked, glancing at Albus.

"Honestly I was unaware of Alaman being a Templar. From what I know he came to Hogwarts after being exiled from where he came from…at least that is what he said. Soon after coming to Hogwarts, he got a job as the groundskeeper and was considered one of the friendliest Hogwarts staff ever. It is said that a student painted the portrait for him in his room and that portrait has hung in this hall ever since."

"Alaman became a groundskeeper?"

"Yes, apparently he liked the hard physical work the job offered. Said it helped keep his mind off the topic of his past."

Jericho nodded in understanding and remained quiet. The life story of Alaman the Great was an interesting one. One he would have to ask Alaman about. Reaching the Great Hall, Albus led Jericho to the staff table and introduced him to some of the summer Hogwarts staff namely Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. He was also told that a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, the caretaker Argus Filch, and a few other professors were also living on the Hogwarts grounds, but tended to have their meals alone, only stopping in occasionally to say hello. The two professors present looked at him with mixture of shock, fear, and curiosity.

Albus explained why he was there and that he would be aiding them in their fights against Voldemort. McGonagall seemed relieved, Snape however sneered. Jericho, on the other hand ignored everyone at the table and filled his plate. Eating in silence, he continued to mind his own business until Albus spoke up.

"Jericho, I would like to take this time to introduce you to a spy of ours."

This caused him to look up at Albus with slight interest. Albus motioned to the man dressed in black with the greasiest hair Jericho had ever seen. Memorizing everything he could about the man's appearance, he turned back to Albus.

"I take it you're introducing me to him so that I don't kill him if I see him on the battlefield?"

McGonagall gasped at how casually Jericho spoke of killing while Snape glared coldly at him. Albus nodded sagely.

"Yes, I'm sure you can find that he could be quite useful for you. He certainly is for us."

Looking intently at Snape he asked, "Has Voldemort dealt with anyone…" He paused to think of the right explanation. "that doesn't resemble a wizard?'

Snape sneered before answering, "I haven't been summoned by the Dark Lord in about a month. He has asked me to only focus on some potions he needed and to not bother with any attacks or meetings. He said if he needed me, then I would know."

Jericho snorted before saying, "Some help you are. I think I'll stick to my own method of investigating."

Snape glared at him and turned back to his food. The rest of the meal was finished in silence. Snape and McGonagall pushed their plates away and watched them disappear as they rose to leave. As they were exiting the Great Hall, Albus called out. "Before I forget, Minerva could you inform the Order that we are having a meeting today. Later on in the afternoon would be a good time."

McGonagall said she would inform everybody and left the room, Snape following behind. Jericho glanced at Albus in annoyance. Something the old man picked up on.

"A lot of the Order members are working at the moment. If I called for an Order meeting now then only a few would be able to show up…I could call a meeting now and repeat your introduction later if you would prefer?" Albus asked politely knowing Jericho would decline.

"No, I'll wait…but I would like to get settled in at your headquarters if that is alright?"

"Yes, yes that sounds like a fine idea. Meet me at my office in an hour and I'll have everything ready by then." Albus said as he got up and left. Jericho left a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering his room, Jericho reached into his robe and pulled out a small mirror.

"Raimond." He spoke and waited.

The mirror got misty before the face of Raimond appeared.

"Yes, Jericho? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Status report, sir."

"What already? It hasn't even been a full day!" Raimond exclaimed, a look of comprehension dawned on his face and he added. "Oh I get it! You just got lonely and wanted somebody to talk to, right?"

"Yes…that's right. I was drowning in a sea of loneliness and the first person I sought out was a senile old man." Jericho said in annoyance.

Raimond nodded a few things with a wide smile before replying. "Love you too, Jericho…in a platonic way of course."

Jericho's eyebrow twitched before he said. "No more hanging around Amadues. Its rotting away what sanity you have left."

Raimond chuckled, "Fine, fine I've had my fun. Now what do you need?"

"I've called to inform you that I have met up with Albus Dumbledore, he has agreed to allow me fight with him while I conduct my investigation."

"He hasn't seen your face, correct?" Raimond asked in complete seriousness.

"Of course not! A Templar never reveals his or her face to anyone but another Templar. Why would you even ask such a question?" He answered in confusion.

"No reason, consider it the rambling of a senile old man." Was his answer, but it was obvious that relief flooded the old man.

The two spoke on lighter topics after that and before long Jericho had to go and meet Albus.

"Well I have to go, I only had an hour to kill and thought I would spend it annoying you." Jericho stated.

"I think I did a better job annoying you." Raimond beamed.

Jericho's eyebrow twitched again. Determined to get the last laugh he said, "Whatever you say…_Councilman_ Raimond."

As he put the mirror away he heard Raimond yell. "CHEATER! IT'S RAIMOND OR DAD, AND YOU KNOW IT! DON'T YOU PUT THAT MIRROR AWAY, DAMMIT!"

Jericho laughed as he left the room. After beating Raimond at his own game nothing could bring him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho glared as he entered the headmaster's office. Albus smiled with amusement as he looked at the annoyed Templar.

"What took you so long to get here?" He asked innocently, with a wide smiled.

Glaring harder at the old man, Jericho replied, "Because I refused to believe you actually changed the password to "Gogo Dumbledore"."

Jericho didn't know how, but Albus smiled wider. "I was merely testing your skills in observation as well as your memory."

'_If I kill him would it really affect my mission?'_ he contemplated.

Sensing Jericho's hostile thoughts, Albus quickly changed the subject. Writing down on a spare piece of parchment he handed it to Jericho. "Read that, memorize it, and then destroy it if you would."

Looking at the parchment in his hands he read.

The Order of the Phoenix is located a #12 Grimmauld Place.

Reading the line a few more times to make sure he memorized it, Jericho destroyed the parchment in a burst of golden light. As he glanced back at Albus, he saw the old man walk past him and heading to the door, beckoning him to follow. Jericho followed silently as Albus led him out of the castle. They walked a little ways away until Albus stopped and turned around to face him.

"Now if you'll take my hand, I shall take you to our headquarters." He said as he extended his hand. Jericho took his hand and soon felt himself being pulled through a tiny space and coming out the other side with a light cracking sound. Reorienting himself he looked around to see a shabby looking neighborhood.

"Your headquarters is in a neighborhood?"

"Yes, well remember that paper I had you read?" Seeing Jericho's nod he continued. "That paper is what allows you to see our headquarters. Usually it's hidden by magic."

Jericho remained silent as he contemplated this. Seeing the discussion was over Albus started walking to the entrance with Jericho in tow. He was about to open the door when he stopped and looked back at Jericho.

"Just a warning, there is a portrait of the late Mrs. Black and she is quite loud when disturbed. So try to remain quiet, because it takes a lot of effort to placate her."

"When was the last time you heard me be loud?"

Albus paused to think before answering with a smile, "I believe it was after you figured out what I changed the password to."

"…"

"Are you okay? Usually you have some kind of retort or witty comeback?" Albus said looking at him with mock concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just giving you my annoyed face right now."

"Oh good, I was worried there for a second." Albus said joyously.

'_Amadues, I think I found your grandfather.' _Jericho thought.

Opening the door and stepping in quietly the two entered the house. Jericho looked around and saw that the house was just as shabby and rundown as the outside, albeit bigger. Hearing footsteps approaching, Jericho turned to look at whoever was coming. He saw a man with long shaggy black hair. His face was aged with trauma from pains not spoken, but it did nothing to dampen his inviting smile. Glancing carefully at the man, Jericho felt a sense of unease he couldn't explain. Not the unease brought by falling into a trap, but the unease brought about by déjà vu. He felt like he knew this man from somewhere, but he couldn't place it.

Albus smiled at the new arrival and introduced him, "Sirius it is good to see you. Allow me to introduce our guest," he said motioning to Jericho. "This is Jericho, he is a Templar and will be aiding us in our fights against Voldemort."

Sirius looked at Jericho with suspicion, this had to be the man that scared Tonks to tears, but if he was here to help then he'd best make a good impression…he could always talk about the battle of Hogsmeade with him later. Smiling and extending a hand, "Well anyone that's good in your book Albus is good in mine…except Snape. Besides we can use all the help we can get against the Dark Tosser. And if he is as good as you and Tonks say he is I'm sure he'll be just what we need."

Jericho hesitated. He was still feeling uneasy. However, not wanting to be rude he shook Sirius's hand. "I guess my reputation precedes me. I won't be here long though. But I'll leave all the explaining for tonight's meeting. "

"Understandable…Albus said that he would be bringing somebody over that would need a place to stay, I'm assuming he meant you. So shall I show you to a room?"

Albus excused himself saying he had things to do and that he would see them again in a few hours. Shrugging at his sudden disappearance Sirius led Jericho up the stairs. Looking at the many doors, Jericho asked, "Is there anyone else living here? Seems like a big place for just one person."

"Actually there are a few other residents sharing this house. To name a few Bill Weasley and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour, occasionally Bill's family sticks around during the last few weeks before school starts, Remus Lupin a close friend of mine, and anyone else who feels like sticking around for a while."

"Any of the aforementioned people here at the moment?"

"Fleur is, she's sleeping however. Said she wasn't feeling to well. Remus is as well, he's recovering from…well lets just say he's recovering. You'll see him later tonight though."

Understanding that the topic of Remus Lupin, whose name sounded familiar, was a touchy one and dropped it. Coming to a door, Sirius opened it and led him in.

"This will be your room, can't say its mu-"

Walking past Sirius, he mumbled that it was fine. Jericho headed towards the window and pulled the curtains back to glance at outside. Sirius had yet to move, wondering what was wrong, Jericho asked. "What?"

"Huh?" Sirius replied, he hadn't been expecting the question.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Nothing…it's just…" Sirius stumbled over his words, not knowing how to phrase the question. Figuring he should just come out and say it, he said. "During the battle at Hogsmeade, would you have killed Tonks?"

"Tonks?" Jericho asked in confusion, this was the second time they mentioned this "Tonks" person. Realization quickly dawned on him, however. "Oh! You mean that girl."

Sirius nodded.

Glancing back at Sirius, he answered, "Had she got in the way she may have been attacked. Her robes were as dark as the Death Eaters after all."

"But would you have actively sought her out?" Sirius pressed.

Jericho turned his gaze back to the window. "No, she wasn't my target. She was pretty smart to keep away from me though. With her casting spells, I had a hard time telling her from them."

Sirius let out a breath he was holding. "Well that's all I was wondering. I'll see you later I guess. The meeting is at six so be sure to be down there a few minutes early."

Jericho merely hummed his understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur had just woken up after a long nap. She had been feeling sick all day and couldn't figure out why. Sirius said something about her molting, which promptly earned him a smack with a glare. Getting up she headed towards the mirror in the room and smoothed out her hair. She hadn't bothered changing out of her day clothes when she passed out on her bed and was fully dressed, though the clothes were quite wrinkled. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small watch and looked at the time.

'_Five thirty…Bill said an Order meeting was scheduled for six. I wonder if anyone is already here.'_ She thought as she finished smoothing out her hair and headed towards the door.

As she opened the door she came face to face with a figure in grey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho was sitting down in a chair waving a golden glowing finger around and drawing designs into the air. Having nothing better to do he toyed around with his abilities for amusement. Raimond was in the Council Chamber and couldn't be bothered, and from what Sirius said the other two members of the house were ill…or recovering from an illness. He could have talked with Sirius, but still felt wary around him. He wasn't a bad man, on the contrary he seemed to be a very kind man. But the unease he brought about made Jericho shy away from him. Looking out the window he judged the position of the sun and found it to be a little after five-thirty.

'_Did I seriously spend most of my day doodling with my magic?'_ Jericho asked himself in disbelief.

Getting up he headed to the bed where his swords laid and sheathed them. Nothing was more uncomfortable than sitting down with two sharp pointy objects positioned at an awkward angle at your sides. Checking to make sure everything was in place and his hood was raised, Jericho exited the room and walked to the stairs. As he past a door he heard it open, stopping to look who was exiting he saw a girl slightly shorter than him with long blond hair, blue eyes, and creamy skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two stared at each other for a moment sizing the other up. In the blink of an eye Fleur drew her wand. She didn't know who this man was, but he looked dangerous and she didn't want to take the chance that he was some kind of intruder. As her wand was rising, the man shot his hand out and grasped her wrist moving her arm so that the wand was pointing upwards.

"You're good, but not that good." He said impressed.

Not even thinking twice, Fleur raised her free hand and conjured a fireball and launched it at the man throwing him in the opposite wall, where he slid to the floor. His chest was black from the fire with a few burn holes, but for the most part the fabric was undamaged. Fleur looked in shock as the man slowly stood to his feet. Quickly she conjured another fireball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho continued to look at the girl. In a flurry of movement she drew her wand and started to raise it. He had to admit he was impressed with how fast she reacted. Not wanting to be the victim of whatever this girl was planning, he grabbed her wrist and moved it so the wand was pointing up.

"You're good, but not that good." He said impressed.

Before he had time to blink the girl raised her free arm and conjured a fireball. Jericho's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't expected this. Before he could defend himself the girl launched the ball of fire into his chest, launching him into the opposite wall. Now he was extremely impressed, this girl had managed to catch him off guard. Slowly standing up, he looked back at the girl to see her conjuring another fireball. Not wanting to experience another blast Jericho rushed forwards. Positioning his ankle behind her, he pushed her shoulder and pulled his ankle forward, effectively tripping the girl. Knowing it to be dangerous if she stayed down, she moved to get up. Wanting to end this confrontation, Jericho drew one of his swords and pointed it at the girl. Noticing the blade that was pointing directly at her she stopped moving and looked up in fear.

"I believe that is quite enough." Jericho calmly stated.

Feeling something poking his back, Jericho glanced backwards to see a grizzled looking man with a revolving eye, a red head with long hair with a fang earring, and a tall bald black man pointing their wands at him.

"I'd say you're right about that," The grizzled man said.

Jericho only had one thing on his mind, _'What a great first impression…'_

(End of Chapter 4)

And there is the, introduction of Fleur. I knew right from the get go that they would have a confrontation. The confrontation was to show something very important, and that is that Jericho makes mistakes too, he made the exact same mistake as the Death Eaters in chapter one. He underestimated his opponent and was caught unaware.

Anyway, next chapter is the one that many of you are probably waiting for. The detailed explanation of the Templar powers, how he can block the AK and all that good stuff. And for those of you seeking violence and blood shed, you will see it all in chapter 6. Guarantee, there is nothing that should cause me to postpone the action. Also for the Harry/Fleur fans they will get together don't fret. I just plan for it to be BELEIVABLE. Not some "He's hot." "She's hot." "Lets go out and be lovers and stuff" deal. No offense to those stories, but that won't happen in this one.

Also, Kyntor asked why Marcell was higher rank than Jericho, when Jericho trained Marcell. Here is a quote from chapter 2 to answer that question.

"Grand Templar was the rank of someone who had mastered the Templar teachings and was ready to learn the ways of either the High Templar or the Dark Templar. Jericho however was indecisive as to what he should learn."

Jericho could get promoted before Marcell, but he doesn't know what teachings he should learn. He could become a High Templar like his idol Raimond or the more battle oriented Dark Templar to match his aggressive nature. I had a question I wanted to ask my readers. I was thinking of doing what I call "fun facts". These "fun facts" will be like a director's commentary stating interesting tidbits of information about the chapter. Tell me what you think about that idea.

Special thanks to Disturb and Killswitch Engage for providing me with music to listen to. And thank you all my readers and reviewers that make this story worth writing.


	5. Explanations and Conspiracies

(Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, OCs are mine)

After engaging in a struggle against a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, Jericho held his blade at her face to stop her from attacking him, unaware of the danger behind him….

**Recap**

Feeling something poking his back, Jericho glanced backwards to see a grizzled looking man with a revolving eye, a red head with long hair with a fang earring, and a tall bald black man, each man was pointing their wand at him.

"I'd say you're right about that," The grizzled man said.

Jericho only had one thing on his mind, _'What a great first impression…'_

(Chapter 5 Start)

Jericho glance back at the wizards and then to the girl in front of him, knowing he wasn't in a position to negotiate he slowly moved his blade away, the wands however, never left his back.

"What were you doing attacking, Fleur?" The red head furiously asked.

"She started it." Jericho deadpanned. He knew it was probably not the best choice of words, but they were the truth. The red head however wasn't amused. He clearly wanted to curse him and was about to until a voice spoke up.

"What's going on here?" Albus had arrived with Sirius in tow, who summoned Albus the second he realized what was going on.

"We found this man pointing a sword at the Delacour girl, Albus." The grizzled old man answered.

Albus looked at Jericho questioningly to which Jericho repeated that she started it. Albus's gaze turned to the girl in question.

"Ms. Delacour?"

Fleur flushed in embarrassment as she realized that this Jericho character wasn't an intruder at all, but an acquaintance of Albus's. Feeling a bit foolish, she came clean with the truth, explaining how she had opened the door to see a figure she presumed was an enemy. Albus sighed in relief upon hearing what happened, it would have been near impossible to get people to trust Jericho had he instigated the fight.

"See everyone? This was all just a misunderstanding. No harm done right?" He said looking between the two.

Fleur flushed again and quietly said no as she looked at the floor. Jericho mumbled something about his robes, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Albus gently smiled at the two before turning to face the Order.

"Now let us head to the kitchen where we shall start the meeting."

Following Albus, most of the audience headed back down the stair. Jericho, Fleur, and the red head stayed behind for a moment.

Fleur turned to Jericho and apologized, "Sorry for attacking you and ruining your robes."

Jericho, who was busy trying to remove some of the black markings, replied. "Don't worry about it, they've seen worse damage…much worse."

The red headed young man came up to Fleur and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I guess I should apologize too. When I saw you pointing a sword at Fleur I kind of lost it. By the way, I'm-"

"Bill Weasley, yes I figured that much out when you came to your girlfriend's aid, again no harm done. I have more important things to do than wasting time on a grudges. Now I believe we are expected downstairs." Jericho said as he brushed passed them and headed down the stairs. The couple looked at each other.

"I think you hurt his pride," Bill said.

"Maybe…but he obviously has enough to not admit it." Fleur replied with a smile. Bill grinned back as he led her down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone had gathered in the kitchen Albus called for silence.

"I would now like to start this meeting with introducing our new friend," He said motioning to the wall behind him where Jericho had propped himself. "His name is Jericho and he is a member of the Order of the Templar. He is also the same person that led the counter-attack at Hogsmeade."

Many members shifted at this news. They were now looking at the man responsible for killing sixteen Death Eaters. However, a few members weren't fully convinced.

"Albus, that can't be right. I find it hard to believe that this…Templar could defeat sixteen Death Eaters and yet not notice three wizards approach him from behind." Moody said.

Albus was about to reply, but Jericho took over, "Even the mightiest can fall when caught unprepared. Had I anticipated that my new…allies would attack me then I would have been more alert," he paused for a moment before drawing his sword. "However, if you would like a demonstration, I would be happy to oblige."

To add to his intimidation tactic, Jericho charged his magic to cause the glow to emit from his eyes and sword. Many members backed off, but Moody who was a seasoned auror held his ground. Albus chose to intervene before the situation could further escalate.

"That's quite enough Jericho. Don't forget you need our help while you complete your mission so it would be in your best interest to not alienate yourself from the group."

"Hn." Jericho replied as he sheathed his sword and released his hold on his magic, causing the aura to disappear.

"Now as I was saying, Jericho is here to aid us in our fights. However, I should tell you now that he has his own mission to fulfill and won't be aiding us in anything except our battles. The details of this mission are confidential, but rest assure he has made me aware of what it implies. For the next two months he will working with us against the Dark Lord. Now are there any questions?"

The room burst with noise. Everyone seemed to have questions and they all wanted answered. The chatter continued for a few more minutes, causing Albus bring his hands to his temples and massaged the impending headache. He was unaware that Jericho was mimicking his actions. Casting the Sonorus charm on his throat, Albus yelled for quiet. When everyone shut up and looked at him, he removed the charm and told them to ask one at a time. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to ask.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I ask, is it true that you can block the killing curse?"

Seeing many heads nod, Jericho answered, "Yes and no, we Templar have the ability to stop _a_ killing curse, but there are limitations. As many of you may know, the killing curse is intent based and because of that when you cast the curse you have to _want_ the victim to die. Since the curse cannot be blocked in most cases that want doesn't have to be a whole lot. To counter this, we have to block the curse when our weapons are enchanted with our magic. That glow you saw earlier is what I mean when I am talking about enchanting our weapons. When the curse meets our weapons the two magical energies compete against each other. And since the killing curse is the want to kill, our weapons have to be filled with the want to live. Follow me so far?"

Seeing everyone nod he continued

"From there it is a matter of who wants most, the person casting the curse or the person blocking it. Now it's not often that we try to block the curse, the only reason I did it in the first place was to throw the Death Eaters off balance. The reason why we rarely block the curse is that it leaves us too open. While combating the curse we cannot move, since all our focus is in the want to live one second of hesitation or a lapse in concentration and we will fail to block the curse. During this time if someone else cast the curse it would be like shooting a fish in a bucket, we would not be able to block it and no matter how much we want to live, it won't save us from a second killing curse while we're fighting off the first."

Everyone took the time to contemplate this. Sure it was great that you could block the curse, but was the cost of leaving yourself so vulnerable worth it? Tonks asked the next question.

"How about cutting a spell in half?"

"That is another ability that comes with enchanting our weapons with magic. Any spell that is in a glowing orb shape like a stunner for instance, can be cut in half. This is achieved by the magic in our weapon acting like a razor to sever the "threads of magic" holding the spell together. However, if you were to cast a spell that shoots out fire or something to that effect we would be unable to cut it in half since there is nothing tying the spell together, you're just conjuring something and launching it at your opponent."

"How does your magic work?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked. Looking at her Jericho saw her standing next to a boy around the same age with red hair and a younger girl with red hair.

Looking at Albus, he asked, "You let children in this little Order of yours?"

"Actually since this is more an introduction than an actual Order meeting I felt there would be no harm involved in letting them attend." Albus replied.

Jericho nodded in understanding before he turned back to look at the girl who asked the question, "The easiest way to answer that question is to say that it is merely our own style of magic. Much like how the druids of old had their own style, like how the goblins, house elves, and other various creatures have their own style of magic."

Jericho took note on how Fleur shifted in her seat.

"So anyone with magic could be a Templar?" she asked.

"Yes and no, every witch or wizard could learn the skills of a Templar, but we are very picky when it comes to choosing new members. Various qualifications must be met."

"Like?" the girl pressed again. Jericho had to admit her interest was amusing albeit annoying.

"Well you must be born from a Templar family. The other option is an orphan with a high level of magical ability."

"Why must the child be an orphan?"

Jericho's amusement was quickly turning to annoyance, "Not that it has anything to do with why I am here…but to answer your _new_ question, it is because a Templar is trained from the moment they can comprehend...that is usually around two and a half to three years of age, however we use the time before they can comprehend so they can bond with their teachers and, or master. Occasionally a child will be apprenticed by a higher ranking Templar, so the time before comprehension is spent letting the child bond with their master. These occasional few are usually more powerful than normal and would require special training for them to reach their full potential. Now, the reason we take only orphans is because the likelihood of finding parents willing to give away their child, who they will never see again, is practically zero."

"Have you ever met a boy named Harry James Potter? He disappeared fifteen years ago when he was barely a year old. Black hair, green eyes, he would be sixteen now." Sirius quickly asked with hope written on his face. Many people also glanced at him with hopeful faces.

Jericho searched his memory for anyone with that name before looking directly at him and answering, "I'm sorry, I know no one by that name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaury slowly entered the dark room of her master. She was a young woman around the age of twenty with long brown locks and sharp features. She was dressed in the black and red robes of the Dark Templar, but they were tailored to be more form-fitting to allow her quicker movements with less wind-resistance, combine her curvy figure and sharp features with her ruby colored eyes, she came off as very alluring. Strapped to her lower back was a kodachi, a weapon specialized for speed.

Many of her peers considered her a seductress for her blatant use of sex-appeal on the battlefield to get her opponents to lower their guard. Combining her choice of tactics with her skills in sapping and she came off as being one of the most dangerous Dark Templar, ever.

As she approached the desk of her master she spoke in a light tone that sent shivers down most men's spine, "You summoned me?"

The figure behind the desk was polishing his double-bladed sword, not bothering to look at her, "Yes, I need you to deliver a message to Voldemort and our various allies."

He remained silent for a moment and Amaury had to resist the urge to ask what the message was. Finally he stopped polishing his blade. Turning it around to inspect both sides he nodded to himself and set the weapon on his desk.

"Tell them that the attack on Myren will happen in two days time."

Amaury nodded, but remained where she was, debating on whether or not she should inform her master of a possible complication. Coming to a decision she said, "Master, I believe I should inform you that there is a Templar working in Britain."

The news interested her master and he turned his full attention to her. "Go on."

"I couldn't get much information on it since the Templar in question is doing an undercover mission, but it is possible that he will inform whoever he is working for that the Dark Lord is being suspiciously quiet."

"Do you have any idea who the Templar is?"

"I couldn't get a confirmation, but it is most likely Jericho, he has been missing since he returned from his last mission and no one is aware of his location."

Amaury's master gave no noticeable reaction to the news. "Hmmm, I figured he would suspect something after the events at the village he was stationed at, but I never thought he would act on those suspicions."

"It is likely he went to Raimond about his suspicions." She explained.

"I agree with you on that," he said as he paced the room. "Just what is that old man up to?"

"Shall I dispose of Jericho?"

Taking a moment to think things over, he replied. "No, all we need to do is keep his attention on the Dark Lord and not Myren. Tell Voldemort to launch a massive attack using those dementors of his. That should draw Jericho's attention. It must be a large attack to keep him busy while we launch our attack on Myren. I will inform our other allies about when we will commence the attack."

Amaury nodded and left the room. The cloaked figure got up and head to the fireplace, looking into the flames. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a dark green emblem. "With Myren destroyed there will be no one to stop my research on the Legatis Templar. Once I've unlocked the truth behind that legendary power I will be unstoppable."

(End of Chapter 5)

Ok I lied I said Friday, but I was getting impatient I want to post this damn chapter since it gets me that much closer to posting two of my (so far) favorite chapters. Anyway as many of you are probably aware the next to chapters are back to back butt-kicking goodness…I've said that quite a bit, but it's because I'm excited. The story was slowing down with all this set up and introduction, finally I got the chance to kill some people again and I just wanted to share that fun with everyone (P). Chapter 6 is Jericho and the Diversion and Chapter 7 is the Battle for Myren. Review please, I love em and they encourage me to write more often than I already do.


	6. The Diversion

(Start of Chapter 6)

**Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix…12.42 p.m.**

"AAAAHHHHHHH! SCREW INVESTIGATING!!!!!!!! THE FIRST CHANCE I GET I'M FUCKING KILLING SOMETHING!!!!!!" Jericho yelled.

"Getting a little impatient, aren't we?" Sirius asked as he stepped into Jericho's room.

Jericho glared at him, though it was hard to intimidate someone when all they saw was black, "You people make this man out to be such a terrible force and he has yet to do anything. So he lost twenty Death Eaters? You'd think that would make him want to launch an attack to save face."

"Yes, well if he were that predictable I don't think he would be such a threat," Sirius replied as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. As an afterthought he added. "And shouldn't it be considered a good thing if he doesn't attack? It would mean fewer casualties."

"True, but you don't seem to understand. I am a Templar I am raised to fight, it's all I know so if you take that from me, what's it leave me with?" Jericho said, calming down.

"Sounds rough, maybe you should think of a hobby or something. Don't you have friends?"

"I do have friends, but being a Templar is a full-time job. We have to be ready to go whenever we are needed so things like vacations or playing games aren't a priority for us," He answered as he took a seat across from Sirius, "…Sometimes I feel as if the only source of entertainment we have is annoying each other."

Sirius let out a little chuckle before replying, "Tell you want, let's head down to the kitchen and open a bottle of Firewhisky. Then we can drink and swap stories about our lives. I'm sure we both have some interesting tales to share."

As the man got up and headed towards the door, Jericho made to follow only to noticed Sirius suddenly stop and quickly pulls something out of his pocket.

Turning to Jericho, he said. "Looks like that bottle with have to wait because the Dark Lord decided to grant your wish. Follow me I'll take you to the battle."

Jericho was quick to follow Sirius outside where the two apparated to the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sirius and Jericho appeared outside of a small wizarding town with various other members appearing all around them, they were greeted by the sight of a few Death Eaters running around casting spells and countless apparitions flying all over.

"What the hell are those things!?" Jericho questioned.

"You've never seen dementors?" Sirius asked as he drew his wand and spoke the words Expecto Patronum launching a glowing dog at the approaching apparitions.

"My first time in Britain was twelve days ago and I've yet to see these things anywhere else." He replied as he drew his swords and charged his magic.

"They're terrible beasts that suck the positive feelings out of anyone they get near. They can even remove your soul if you're not careful." As more wizards appeared, Sirius gave Jericho some instructions. "Take out the Death Eaters, we'll focus on the dementors."

"Alright, keep me covered." he said as he rushed into the town and towards the nearest Death Eater. Sirius yelled out to the other Order members to drive off the dementors and leave the Death Eaters for Jericho. Many switched from casting stunners to launching patronuses.

As Jericho rushed forward, he weaved his way through parked cars and debris, occasionally having jumping over a dead body, most likely one of the villagers. As he got ever closer to the Death Eaters, he noted how they were launching more physical spells like the cutting curse or conjuring fire in his direction, rarely opting for a different type of spell. He also realized that they were keeping their distance from him so that he couldn't get close enough to launch an effective attack.

'_They shouldn't be this coordinated after encountering me in one battle.'_ He thought as he ducked for cover behind a pile of rubble. _'Oh well, at least I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.'_

Standing up he threw one of his blades into the middle of the road where it embedded itself. Quickly ducking back down for cover he brought his, now free hand in front of him in what resembled a half-prayer and chanted.

"Sun light, aid my fight. Show my enemies your glowing might."

As he finished his chant the sword in the street let out a blinding flash that caused all the witches and wizards to halt their actions to cover their eyes and forced the dementors to fly high into the sky to get away from the glare of the light. Jericho didn't waste a second. Jumping out from cover he charged the first Death Eater and sliced his chest open. Heading to another nearby Death Eater he lunged forward and pierced the man's heart. Knowing the light would soon fade he made his way to the middle of the street, slaying any Death Eater that was on the way. As the light finally disappeared he grabbed the sword, ripping it free and rushed to the nearest spot for cover. The dementors seeing the light had vanished once again renewed their attack, while the Death Eaters tried to locate Jericho.

'_Ok, five down and now I have the advantage since they don't know where I am. What to do, what to do.'_ He contemplated. _'Blinding them again will probably end in failure since they'll know to…shield…their…eyes.'_

A smirk adorned, Jericho's face as a plan came to mind. Standing up he threw the blade again, this time not so far from his current location. The blade stuck in the ground and one of the Death Eaters, Jericho assumed was the leader, shouted. "Cover your eyes he's going to try blinding us again!"

It was at that moment that Jericho rushed out of hiding and quickly stabbed a Death Eater from behind. Realizing they been tricked, the Death Eaters raised their wands at Jericho and let loose a volley of spells. Kicking the corpse of his sword and into the series of spells heading towards him, Jericho ran into the nearest building making sure to grab his other sword along the way.

Sheathing his swords, he collapsed to the floor, the mix of adrenalin and use of his magic forced him to take a quick breather. This was nothing like the fight at Hogsmeade, these damned wizards were aware of his weaknesses and the constant dread brought by the dementors presence was starting to weigh on him. As he sat there, Jericho couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. A blast that blew out the nearby window, however forced Jericho to halt his thoughts and move further back into the building. As he passed a door in the hall he came to an abrupt stop. Listening closer he heard the sounds of faint sobbing. Knowing it was probably a survivor he quickly opened the door and checked inside.

Looking around the room he saw a young girl around the age of five huddled in the corner. Her hair was long and strawberry-blonde, looking up at him her dark green eyes were filled with fear. As Jericho approached her, she tried to push herself farther into the corner. Kneeling down and lowering his hood, he gave her a smile to show he wasn't a threat.

"Hey it's ok…I'm one of the good guys." He held out his hand and said, "My name's Jericho, what's yours?"

The girl hesitated before answering with a stutter, "R-R-Rachel."

"Well Rachel, we better get you out of here." Jericho said. A loud crash at the front door caused the two to look at the door.

"Look around! He's in here somewhere."

Turning back to Rachel, Jericho said, "Hold onto me tight okay? I'm going to get us out of here."

She nodded and latched her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Focusing on his magic his arms let out a golden glow. The door was kicked open and Jericho looked at who was at the door. Before the Death Eater at the door could react Jericho slammed his hands onto the floor and he and Rachel disappeared in a burst of golden light. He never heard the man at the door say, "…Potter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore had finished casting his fifth patronus when he took the time to assess the battle. Many witches and wizards were getting worn down from the constant casting of high level magic and the dementors showed no signs of letting up. As he looked into the town he saw many buildings destroyed with bodies littering the street. Upon further inspection he saw a few dark robed figures laying on the ground as well…no doubt thanks to an encounter with Jericho.

'_This is odd, the dementors are too persistent and this town has no strategic value…so why the extra effort in trying to destroy or claim it?'_ he thought as he cast another patronus.

He watched as the Death Eaters entered a building and not a moment later did a burst of golden light signal Jericho's appearance behind them. As he turned to greet the Templar, he saw Jericho quickly raise his hood and once again Albus was only able to catch a glimpse of his black hair. Jericho remained kneeling for a moment before he stood up and held the hand of a little girl that Albus had failed to notice until now. Casting another patronus to cover Jericho and the girl, he waited for the Templar to reach him.

"Albus, call a retreat this battle is over." Jericho said calmly.

Many of the witches and wizards looked at Jericho in shock and were even more surprised when Albus sadly nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone return to headquarters, we've lost this fight." Approaching the two, Albus held out his hand, "Come I'll take you both back."

Picking up Rachel in one arm and taking Albus's free hand in the other, the three apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Others quickly followed there example, it was a sad day for the Order of the Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone arrived at headquarters Albus quickly whispered the secret to Rachel so that she too could se the house, as they stepped inside Albus headed towards the kitchen while Jericho headed to the sitting room with the young girl. As he approached a sofa he sat her down and said, "I have to go and talk with the adults, I'll be right back."

As he got up to leave, Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Crying she yelled, "NOOO! Mommy and Daddy left me alone and never came back! Don't leave me alone too!"

Glancing at the young girl sadly he wrapped her in a hug, comforting her. "I promise I will come back."

Rachel however refused to let go. Sighing, Jericho gently pried the young girl off of him. Reaching behind his neck he unclasped an unseen chain and pulled it out from under his robe. Attached to the necklace was a dark blue gemstone shaped like a tear drop. Inside the stone was a series of sparkles that resembled stars.

Gently clasping the necklace around Rachel's neck, he said, "This here is a precious gift given to me by my father. I'm trusting you to keep it safe for me, ok?"

Rachel slightly nodded as she looked at the precious gem. Standing up again Jericho headed for the kitchen. As he entered he heard the yells of many order members with a weary Albus Dumbledore massaging his temples. Looking around, he saw Fleur standing nearby. Approaching her, he said, "Fleur there is a little girl in the sitting room, can you watch her for me?"

He didn't know why he asked her, but out of all the people he knew she came of as being one of the more kinder and caring members…when she wasn't throwing fireballs at you. He guessed that a part of him felt like she would be good with children. Fleur glanced at him and nodded somberly, "Sure, Jericho."

"Thanks."

Fleur gave him a small smile as she left the kitchen. Knowing Rachel was in good hands, Jericho made his way to Albus. Resting a comforting hand on Albus's shoulder Jericho listened to the various arguments. It wasn't until a middle-aged red hair woman, who he remembered was named Molly Weasley, started accusing him that he spoke up.

"Why did you order a retreat!? You're not in charge of this Order and it was unnecessary!" She yelled. Everyone quieted down as they shot a wary yet accusing glance at Jericho

"It was necessary, that fight was over before it began." He responded.

"No it wasn't! With all of us there we could have driven off those nasty dementors and then the Death Eaters would have run off!" She exclaimed. A few of the members nodded in agreement while others like Sirius, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks remained quiet.

"Answer me this, how many more times could you cast that spell? Two maybe three more times. Everyone was nearing their limit and those dementors showed no signs of running. Better yet what would be the point of saving a town where everyone is dead! The only living member is in that room and had I not found her she would have probably died too!" He yelled angrily, these people thought they could win that battle? What a joke.

"Even with some of us getting a little worn out, we still had Dumbledore! And who's to say the child was the only survivor." She exclaimed. Many members nodded again in agreement and Jericho just wanted to rip his hair out…or hit something…or both.

"Oh come on! Is that your best line of reasoning? "We have Dumbledore"? He is but one man. Granted he is more powerful than anyone here, but he is still just one wizard. To place all the burdens of protecting your society on one man show how weak you all are!" he yelled causing many to flinch, Albus remained silent.

"B-b-but-"

"But nothing!" Jericho said cutting her off. "I've been in many battles, I've killed men and women, lost comrades, and have been scarred countless times. I may not be as old as some of you, but I have more experience than most of you! If you seriously believe without a doubt in your mind that you could have won that battle then leave now, because you're a fool and will only get yourself killed."

Everyone was silent as they contemplated those words, Moody was the first to speak up, "The boy is right! The only reason all of you are so angry is because Jericho ordered the retreat before Albus! Had Albus said it before him none of you would be throwing accusations, trying to pin the blame on somebody." Here he focused his gaze on Molly.

Albus finally decided to speak up, "Alastor and Jericho are right. The fight was over from the start. However, now is not the time to blame each other, instead we must focus on why the Dark Lord Voldemort concentrated so much of his effort in conquering that village."

"Yeah, you debate on that. I'm going to report this to the Templar." Jericho said as he turned and left. As he left the kitchen he leaned against the wall and rubbed his brow. Something about the attack left him feeling unsettled. Deciding not to dwell on it he entered the sitting room to check on Rachel. As he looked in he saw her fast asleep with her head on Fleur's lap. Fleur was gently stroking her hair and softly humming a quiet, gentle song as she looked sadly at the girl.

"Sorry, but could you watch her a bit longer, I need to deliver a report to the Templar." Jericho asked.

Fleur nodded and continued to stroke Rachel's hair. Heading up the stairs to his room, he shut the door and pulled out the small mirror he used to speak with Raimond.

"Raimond," He said. The mirror grew misty before it returned back to its reflective appearance.

"Raimond," He repeated, this time a little louder. However, the mirror only repeated its earlier action.

"What the hell is going on?"

**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix…3:12 p.m.**

(End of Chapter 6)

Ok, there is chapter 6 for you. Reading over it, I'm not sure how well that fight turned out but whatever, I'm more positive about the fights in the next chapter. So yeah review tell me what you thought about the fight. If you noticed I toned down Jericho's butt kicking skill. He still kicked some ass but not as easily as he did before. Anyway next chapter focuses on Myren only which means Amadues and Marcell get the screen time that they, as main characters rightfully deserve. Chapter 7 will probably be the only OC only chapter in the story…but don't quote me on that.

Holds up a sign that reads, "Will write more for reviews"


	7. The Battle for Myren

(Chapter 7 start)

**Myren….11:48 a.m.**

BOOM!

Amadues watched helplessly as another building was destroyed. All around him lay the dead bodies of Templar. Spear drawn, he glanced around cautiously. This was horrible, the attack was so sudden that an effective counter-attack couldn't be mounted. What was worse was he couldn't tell friend from foe. Aside from the black cloaked wizards that attacked, most of the enemies were Templar. Running through the many streets he saw Templar clashing everywhere, anything from Initiates to full blown Life and Blood Templar fought either to defend Myren or destroy it

As Amadues made his way to the High Templar academy one thought ran through his mind, _'I have to get to Raimond!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcell drove his zanbato straight down, decapitating his opponent. He had an easy way of figuring out friend from foe. If they attacked him they were foe, if not friend. He would worry about the details later, right now all that mattered was staying alive and helping others escape.

He had no delusions like some of the fools around him, Myren...would…fall! The attack was too planned out, everyone not associated with the traitors were not prepared. For centuries the Templar had planned what to do if someone attacked from the outside, no one thought to prepare for an attack from within.

As Marcell ran through the streets with his zanbato resting on his shoulder he couldn't help but agree with the man that once said, "The real fear isn't the enemy outside, it's the traitor in the midst."

As he turned down another street three black robed figures with white skull masks blocked his path. "Declare your allegiance Templar!"

Getting in a fighting stance, Marcell replied, "Definitely not yours!"

The wizards raised their wands but didn't expect what happened next. With a mighty hurl, Marcell threw his blade at them. All three dove out of the way of the giant sword coming at them. Now free of the heavy weight of his sword, Marcell charged the nearest wizard and drew a small dagger from his belt.

As the wizard got to his hands and knees, Marcell drove the dagger straight into the back of his head. The other two wizards quickly got to their feet as he ripped the dagger free. Not wanting to lose his advantage, Marcell threw the dagger. His aim held true as the dagger broke the skull mask and entered the eye of the unfortunate man.

The third wizard raised his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Knowing the effect of said spell, Marcell grabbed the nearby corpse and raised it to block the incoming green light. Kicking the dead body at the only living wizard, Marcell charged the Dark Templar magic that coursed through his body and chanted.

"As the full moon's light bleeds red, the magic I channel will bring about dread."

A crimson and black orb of magic formed, hovering just above his hand. Pulling his arm back he thrust it in the wizard's direction with the palm facing him. When his arm finished the motion a large red and black lightning bolt shot out of the orb and hit the man.

"AHHHH!" The wizard screamed as the lightning melted the flesh where it impacted. When the orb in Marcell's hand completely disolved the wizard fell to the ground, dead.

Marcell let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It had been the first time he used that spell against a human. It was quick and deadly and didn't take a lot of magic to cast. However, he hated using it. It was a cruel and extremely painful way to kill someone. Pulling his dagger out of the wizard's head and grabbing his sword, Marcell began to run again.

'_I have to make it to the Initiates Academy!'_ He thought as he ran, but a tiny afterthought went through his head as well, _'I hope Amadues and Jericho are ok…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tilting his head to the left, Amadues narrowly avoided his opponents thrusting blade. Pivoting his foot, he proceeded to do a 360 and slammed the pole of his spear into his opponent's chest. The Templar fell to his knees after having the air in his lungs forced out. Amadues didn't hesitate, with a quick "Sorry" he drove his spear into the base of the man's neck, severing the spinal cord and effectively killing him.

He took one last glance at his fallen opponent before continuing his rush to the High Templar Academy. Something was odd about a lot of the Grand Templar he had encountered. Most of them were older than him and they all used generic long swords rather than having their own unique blade. All of them had shown some kind of training in the Templar arts, but it was all basic skill. None of them showed actual talent or proficiency in the arts like Jericho…or any other Grand Templar he knew for that matter.

'_It's like all of them are False Templar. Failures of the Initiates Academy…but if that were true then why would they be here? Their memories should have been wiped and then they would have been placed back into society.'_ He thought as he burst through the front entrance of the High Templar Academy.

As he glanced around he saw the fallen forms of many of his brethren. Amadues had to admit, whoever they were fighting, they were sure efficient. Mumbling a quick prayer for the dead, he continued his journey to Raimond's office. As he came to a corner, he glanced around the side and saw more of the "False Templar". There were five in all, one moved his arm to indicate one hallway and sent two off, and the rest followed the supposed leader towards Amadues's position.

Amadues gripped his spear like a bat and waited. As the first one passed, he swung his spear and slammed the second on in the face, who dropped to the floor unconscious. Not wanting to lose the advantage he re-gripped his spear and slammed the butt of the spear into the first Templar's temple as he turned around. With one last thrust he stabbed the third Templar in the heart.

As Amadues glanced at the two unconscious Templar, he hesitated. They were incapacitated and no longer a threat, but there was the possibility that they would recover and kill more of his comrades. Not wanting to risk the lives of his brethren, Amadues ended their lives. He felt sick after killing a helpless enemy, but now wasn't the time for his morals to get in the way.

Running through the halls once again, Amadues made out the faint sounds of metal against metal. He took it as a good sign, it meant there were still survivors in the Academy fighting. He rounded another corner and approached Raimond's office. There was a mix of High Templar, False Templar, and probably some traitorous Dark Templar outside his door. As he stepped closed the office a False Templar was thrown through the door and landed at Amadues's feet. Looking at the entrance of Raimond's office, he saw the man he was looking for step out wielding a great-sword, an impressive feat for someone his age.

"Are you next?" Raimond asked as he lazily raised his sword to his shoulder.

"Raimond! It's me, Amadues!" He replied as he lowered his hood.

Raimond sighed in relief as he lowered his sword, "Thank God! I was hoping either you or Marcell would make it here. Hurry come inside."

Amadues followed and noted how Raimond walked with a limp, "Are you ok?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he replied, "It's just a scratch. But that isn't important right now!" As he made his way to his desk, Raimond grabbed a small book and handed it to Amadues. "I'm giving you a mission. Find Marcell and both of you get the hell out of here! Myren will fall and I need you two to find Jericho and give this to him."

"Where is he?"

"Britain, he'll either be at Hogwarts School or a house on Grimmauld Place. I don't know which house, but it will probably be hidden with magic, so you shouldn't have a hard time finding it. If you get the time read that book, it's my journal and explains everything about who Jericho is and my suspicions about whom and what is behind this rebellion."

'_Who Jericho is? Isn't he just a Grand Templar?' _Amadues thought, as he put the journal into a pocket inside his robes. He didn't ask his questions since Raimond said the information was in his journal, so instead he asked, "What about you?"

"I still have things I need to tie up. I won't lie to you Amadues, I probably won't leave here alive." Raimond grimly said. Before Amadues could say anything he quickly said, "We don't have time to sit and talk! Hurry you must find Marcell and leave this place!"

"Where will I find him? I don't know where to look!"

"Think, boy! Marcell is a natural analyst, where is there a key stronghold that will have the hardest time defending itself?"

"The key strongholds in Myren are, the Council Building, the High Templar Academy, the Dark Templar Academy, and…" Realization dawned on Amadues as he said, "The Initiates Academy."

Raimond sagely nodded, "Initiates are the future generation of the Templar and they lack the skill and experience to properly defend themselves against foes like these. Marcell would go there to defend it."

Raising his hood again, Amadues refastened his spear and said, "If that's true I'll need to hurry."

Walking over to a bookcase, Raimond pulled a book. With an audible click the bookcase moved to reveal a passageway leading down. "This is a secret path that we heads use to quickly get to each stronghold it doubles as an emergency exit. It goes underneath the city and opens up to the main office of each stronghold. When you get to an intersection take the path to your right, it will lead you to the Initiates Academy. Keep going straight, halfway down the path there will be a fork, the left path leads to the base of the mountain use that to escape."

Nodding his thanks, Amadues rushed deep into the passageway, not bothering to look back as he heard the entrance close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YAAAAH!" Marcell yelled as he spun circles with his blade outstretched, mimicking a helicopter. He was an unstoppable force of death and destruction has he cleaved through the entrance of the Initiates Academy. With the weight of his zanbato increasing the speed and power of his attack, anyone caught in its path was separated in two. Finally slowing down, he thrust the blade straight down and used it as a shield from any incoming spells the wizards may start casting. When no spell hit, he chanced a glance and saw no one there. Guessing they ran away, Marcell took the chance to rest a bit.

As he sat huffing and puffing he couldn't help but think, _'Hehe see I'm not lazy, wielding this damn thing just takes a lot of work.'_

After he regained his breath he hoisted his sword and started running further. As he entered the main hall he saw a group of seven wizards cornering a female Grand Templar a little younger than him. Behind the girl he saw, what appeared to be a group of ten Templar initiates ranging from the ages of five to eight.

Hiding in the shadows he made his way to the group. The Grand Templar wielded what looked like a miniature trident. Her hood was lowered to reveal short black hair and big brown eyes filled with fear. He could tell part of her wanted to run and save herself, but the other part demanded she stay put and protect her class. Marcell respected her for that.

As he got closer to the wizards he heard them talking.

"Well look at the pretty little thing here." One leered.

"Stop, our orders were to kill the older members and bring the children to the Dark Lord's ally."

"There was nothing in those orders that said we couldn't enjoy ourselves." Another said.

"Expelliarmus!" A wizard who hadn't said anything cried, catching the girl off guard. As the wizard caught the mini-trident he looked at it before saying, "You won't be needing this." And tossed it behind him, it landed right next to Marcell.

The girl now unarmed was even more afraid than before made a last effort to spare her class anymore trauma, "Please! You may do what you want with me, but don't let the children see!"

"Hahaha you're in no place to make demands!" The leader of the pack said as they came closer to her.

"Please I beg you!"

One of the wizards lunged and grabbed her arms, Marcell had seen enough. Grabbing the mini-trident at his side he threw it straight at the wizard holding the girl. The tips of the fork pierced the man, puncturing his left lung he let go of the girl and fell to the floor where he died chocking on his own blood.

"There is no need to beg with these insects, girl..." Marcell said as he came out of hiding, his glowing red eyes burned with anger and his sword burst with the angry red and black aura of his Dark Templar magic. As everyone looked at him, Marcell finished, "…They've not much longer to live. Children if you would be so kind as to shut your eyes and cover your ears I'd be much appreciative."

The children did as Marcell ordered and the fight commenced. A chorus of "Avada Kedavra" was heard as the wizards raised their wands at what could only be described as the embodiment of death. Charging magic into his legs, Marcell jumped high in the air to avoid the deadly spells. Doing a flip in the air, using his sword for the added momentum he put all his weight into driving the sword into the ground where the blazing red aura of his sword burst and cause the ground it hit to explode.

This was Marcell's greatest achievement, combining his Dark Templar powers with his weapon enchanting. The result was the aura causing an explosion with anything it hit. While many chose sapping, poisoning, or other means of destruction. Marcell found it fitting that such a large weapon be capable of large amounts of damage. The explosion he just caused served its purpose in making everyone other than himself stagger on their feet. Gripping the handle with both hands, he ripped it out and charged the nearest wizard. With a mighty swing and a burst of red light the wizard was reduced to a black and red mist of blood, gore, and tattered robes.

Pulling out his dagger he threw it at the farthest wizard, piercing his throat. He heard a painful scream behind him and was glad to see the female Grand Templar had retrieved her weapon and had attacked a wizard aiming at him.

"Sectumsempra!" A voice called out.

Marcell turned to see the spell coming at him. Holding up his right arm to shield his head from the incoming spell, Marcell let out a cry of pain as a large gash formed from his wrist to his elbow. If it hadn't been for the protective properties of his robes he would have no doubt lost the use of his arm, if not the arm itself.

'_Not good still three left and with my arm cut like it is I won't be able to get a good grip on my sword.'_ He thought as he watched the wizard that cut him raise his wand again.

"This is the end for you, Ava-" but the wizard was unable to finish as a spearhead forced its way through his chest.

"You're late!" Marcell yelled as Amadues ran forward, grabbing his spear in the process.

"Yeah, sorry bout that couple of pests slowed me down." Amadues said ass he made his way to them.

"GUAH!" Another wizard gasped out as the girl took advantage of the distraction.

The last remaining wizard started running away, but a well aimed spear pierced his back and killed him. The three warriors looked around to make sure the coast was clear before assessing the damage. Lowering their hoods, Amadues and Marcell embraced each other.

"It's good to see you're still alive." Amadues said as he pulled away.

"Yeah…though I have a few new scars to show for it," Marcell replied holding up his wounded arm and pointing to a few other damp spots on his clothes from fragments of debris or from earlier fights. "How bout you?"

"I applied some flash heals to my wounds, they'll need further treatment. But I'm fine for now. More importantly…" Amadues said as he glanced at the girl and her class. "…how are they?"

The girl bowed in respect before speaking, "We're fine thanks to you. A couple of scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. My name is, Elizabeth and this is my class."

"Amadues and Marcell," Amadues replied gesturing to himself and Marcell.

Another explosion was heard nearby and Marcell was the first to respond. "Enough introductions for one day. What we need to do is concentrate on getting out of Myren."

Elizabeth and her students gasped, leaving Myren was something they would have never considered doing.

"Surely you can't be serious? Myren is our home we must protect it!" Elizabeth said in disbelief.

Amadues spoke next, "Myren has fallen. I've been given orders by Councilman Raimond to find and escort any survivors out of the city and to someplace safe."

Marcell was the next to speak, "Teleporting in the city is impossible…we'll need to get to the entrance. But it will most likely be blocked off…"

"Don't worry about that. Raimond showed me an emergency exit. If we can get to Seguis's office we'll be able to escape." Amadues replied. Walking up to Marcell, he charged his hand with the healing magic of the High Templar and brushed it against the bleeding wound. The magic sealed the skin together and stopped the bleeding. "It will still be tender and if you're not careful it will reopen."

Marcell nodded his understanding before turning to Elizabeth, "Stay behind us and keep an eye on your class. We'll guard the front."

She nodded and together the three raised their hoods. Quickly and quietly the group made their way to Seguis's office, Amadues explained how they would escape and that after they exited the city they would go to Britain to meet up with Jericho and regroup. As they continued onward they had to retrace their steps a few times to avoid enemy patrol but in the end managed to get to the office safely. Approaching the still open entryway, Amadues and Marcell motioned the class forward. The children entered first and as Elizabeth was entering a voice spoke up.

"Amadues! Marcell! Oh thank God!"

Turning to face the speaker, they were greeted by the agile form of Amaury. She looked exhausted and genuinely afraid. Amadues approached her. "Amaury! Hurry we've got to get out of here!"

He was three feet from her when she put on a sinister smile and lunged forward, stabbing her kodachi into his gut. "Silly Amadues, who said I was here to join you?"

"AMADUES!" Marcell yelled.

She withdrew her blade and kicked his body at the feet of Marcell, "So naïve thinking that a high ranking Dark Templar like myself actually cared about Myren."

Marcell pulled Amadues back and handed him to Elizabeth. "Take everyone to the passageway he mentioned. I'll be along shortly."

Elizabeth was about to argue, but a quick glare from Marcell made her submit. As she dragged Amadues away, Marcell drew his zanbato with his left arm. Amaury looked at him with amusement.

"And just how do you plan to beat me with that arm?" she asked.

Glaring at her he asked his own question, "How long have you been following us?"

"My dear Marcell, I've been following you since you entered the Academy. I must say though, I never expected there to be a secret passageway and was even worried when Amadues showed up." Putting on another sadistic smile she added, "Lucky for me he's so friendly. Had he not presented such a golden opportunity for me to attack, there would be no way for me to stop you. After all you two would have been too much of a challenge little ole me."

"Then why reveal yourself?"

Letting out a laugh she answered, "What can I say, I'm a gambling woman. Now I answered your questions you answer mine. How do you plan on beating me with that arm?"

Marcell gave her a sinister grin of his own. His zanbato flared with magic and glowed a brighter red than ever before, "Who said anything about beating you?"

Realization dawned on Amaruy's face as she rushed to stop him. With all of his might he raised his sword high and drove it into the floor before rushing into the entryway. The aura burst and cause a massive explosion that force her to jump back to avoid the falling rubble. As the dust settled she saw the entryway to the secret passage blocked with Marcell's zanbato still lightly glowing. As if the blade was mocking her for her failure in stopping them. Not knowing what else to do, Amaury let out a mighty yell in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class of initiates plus Elizabeth who was still carrying a severely wounded Amadues sighed in relief as they exited the dimly lit tunnel into the sunny daylight at the base of the mountain. Elizabeth laid the High Templar down as she raised his upper robe to inspect the wound. It was still bleeding. Ripping a piece of cloth from the end of her cloak she wadded it up and applied pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding. Amadues yelled in pain.

As she continued putting pressure on the wound she ordered the children to hide incase someone comes. As the children hid behind the rocky outcroppings, Marcell emerged from the tunnel. He sensed the children's presence but said nothing as he hurried to Amadues's side.

"How is he?" he asked as he kneeled down.

"Not good, I can't get his wound to stop bleeding." She replied.

Leaning over his friend's body, Marcell lightly slapped his face a few times to get his attention, "Amadues…AMADUES!" When Amadues looked at him, he continued, "What I'm about to do will hurt like hell and then some. But if it makes you feel better, this is what you get for being a pussifist."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock for his vulgar vocabulary, but Marcell ignored her. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a large vial with a thick black liquid that almost looked like oil. "This is a Dark Templar potion. It's used to treat life-threatening wounds. Long story short, works miracles, hurts like a mother-fucker."

Uncorking the vial and moving the cloth aside, Marcell poured the black vial on Amadues's wound. Amadues yelled in pain like he was having his appendix removed without being put into unconsciousness.

"Shut him up before someone hears us." Marcell ordered Elizabeth while he continued to steadily pour the fluid into the wound. Ripping another shred of her cloak she rolled it up and put it into Amadues's mouth.

"Bite on this it will help." She instructed. Somehow Amadues heard her and bit tightly on the thick roll of cloth. As Marcell finished pouring the potion's contents on Amadues's injury he tore a roll off his own cloak and used it as a makeshift bandage.

Sitting back he said, "Ok Amadues said to head to Britain. Have you ever been there?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I never wanted to take on the responsibilities of missions so I stayed in Myren and became a teacher for the initiates."

"…Shit. I don't have the magic needed to take us all at once, I can manage you and Amadues. After we get there you'll have to come back for the children. Can you manage that?"

She nodded, "I haven't used any magic today I should be able to manage that."

"Alright, tell your students while I charge up what's left of my magic."

She nodded and went to tell the children. Marcell glanced at Amadues while he charged his arms with the red energy of the Dark Templar, "Hopefully Jericho will know what to do. Cause I need a break from this leadership crap…shit I also need a new goddamn sword."

As Elizabeth walked over she heard Marcell swearing under his breath. "If you can manage to swear like that you should be able to come back and help me."

"Shut up, I've had a bad day…don't worry if I pass out when we get there just get your bearings, return for the children and comeback."

She nodded somberly and grabbed a hold of his arm the last thing Marcell heard was, "It's been a bad day for all of us." before the three of them disappeared in a burst of red light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ClangClang

"Hah surely you can do better than that Ferres!" Seguis said as he raised his rapier.

Ferres was breathing heavily and his arms were getting tired from wielding his double-bladed sword. He hadn't expected the old man to be so good. They had been fighting since the start of the coup d'état in the Council Chamber and the room was a mess. Scratches, rubble, and burn marks lined the floor and walls, a testament to their battle. Not to mention the many bleeding wounds that decorated Ferres's body.

Rushing forward he swung his blade again. Seguis lazily jumped back, kicking Ferres in the jaw as he did. Ferres stumbled backwards before he tripped over some debris. Seguis looked bored as he glanced at the Councilman of the Blood and Dark Templar.

"Such a disappointment. Did you really think I'd go down so easily?" Seguis lazily raised his arm as an orb of purple magic formed. "You're too cocky and arrogant! This battle ends here!"

"How right you are." A dark voice said from behind Seguis. Before the Equatis Templar could turn to look a sword went through his chest. The shadowed figure pulled out his blade and watched as the old man fell to his knees. With a quick swipe Seguis's head fell from his shoulders.

"What the hell took so long?" Ferres asked.

"Ran into some trouble, but what's it matter I helped kill the old buffoon didn't I?"

"Had you been a moment later I'd probably be dead!"

"Had I been a moment early he would have noticed my presence." The figure countered.

"Whatever. What's the status?"

"All three academies have fallen, all threats neutralized, and most of the initiates have been rounded up." The figure calmly stated.

"Most?"

"Other than a few dead initiates one class managed to escape. No matter it was merely a tiny loss."

Ferres nodded, "How about the status of the outposts around the world?"

"Last I checked they all have been taken over, my lord." Amaury said as she entered the room.

"Good it looks like everything is going as planned."

"Yes, yes…now if you'll excuse me." The cloaked figure said as he turned and left.

When he was out of earshot, Amaury spoke up. "My lord, is it wise to trust that man?"

"He's proven his worth." Ferres said as he kicked the corpse of the Equatis Templar. "Besides without him we wouldn't have even had half the forces we now have. If he becomes too troublesome, I'll deal with him."

Amaury nodded in acceptance, "What about Voldemort? He will want us to return the favor."

"Take his wizards back to him, tell him we will aid him in assaulting his enemies in a few days time."

Amaury nodded before leaving the room. Ferres looked around the room and sighed with relief. Myren had fallen, he was now one step closer to achieving his goal. The path to the Legatis Templar was now open and soon the power he lusted for, for so long would finally be his. Nothing could stop him now.

**Myren…4:11 p.m.**

(Chapter 7 End)

Ok Chapter 7 is here. Chapter 8 is a break in the action with Chapter 9 providing more butt-kicking. After everything has settled down, don't expect any fights for a while. Anyway got some bad news, I'm catching up to my "planned out" chapters. Without those chapters I won't be able to write this story so I need to take some time to write more out.

Ok like I said this was an all OC chapter designed to tell you what's happened in Myren as well as get Amadues and Marcell some more fans. Chapter 8 will focus a lot on Marcell and Amadues, with Jericho popping up as well. Elizabeth also gets some more screen time as well. So review while I work my ass off planning more chapters and writing them.


	8. What to do now

(Chapter 8 Start)

"Sir! Please you should be resting!" Elizabeth said as she tried to stop a staggering Amadues from walking. From various doorways the initiates curiously gazed on.

It had been the second day since Marcell had brought them to a rickety old house outside a small village. According to him, it was the village that Jericho had been stationed at not to long ago and it would be easier to find him if they followed his footsteps. At the moment, Marcell was out getting food for the group, he had to resort to stealing from one of the stores in town for money the night before and had left early the next morning for food. But that was an hour and a half ago.

Amadues, who had woken up a few moments ago had been quick to grab his spear, using it as a walking stick with only one thought running through his mind. _'I must find, Jericho!'_

As he stepped out the front door a fist flew out and hit his temple, knocking him out. As he started to fall, the hand that hit him grabbed the back of his robes, the owner of said hand stepped towards Amadues to reveal Marcell.

"Elizabeth come here and take the groceries," he ordered. As she took the groceries, Marcell readjusted his hold on Amadues. "Idiot, you move too much and you'll reopen your wound. That potion saved you from dying, you have to do the rest. Besides you lost too much blood, you'd probably make it forty feet before passing out."

After Marcell put his friend back to bed he came downstairs. Elizabeth was handing out food to the hungry children. Judging by how much was left in the bags when she finished, they would only last one more day. As the children went back to the rooms they had been sleeping in, Elizabeth spoke.

"We won't be able to stay here much longer. We'll need to find someplace that can help us."

Marcell grimly nodded. "While I was down in the village I saw a castle high on a cliff edge. From what I gathered, it's a school. Perhaps you'll find some aid there."

"You'll?" She questioned looking at him.

Lowering his hood Marcell looked her in the eye, "Amadues and I have to find Jericho…and considering what I know about Amadues, he'll be trying to leave again when he wakes up."

"But we'll be separated only temporarily, right? Once you find Jericho you'll come back for us won't you?" She fearfully asked.

Marcell put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Of course, now that Myren is gone all we have is each other. That's why we need to find Jericho, despite our rank, Amadues and I are not leaders. Jericho is the only one we trust enough to make decisions. Besides…" He paused as he pulled out Raimond's journal from his inner robe. "…if what Raimond's journal says is true, he will have most of Britain's wizarding society kissing his ass. With that kind of leverage, he will no doubt use it to try and regroup with any Templar that survived."

"Just what is in that journal?"

"The truth of who Jericho really is." Marcell vaguely answered before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At number 12 Grimmauld Place, Jericho was once again pacing the room with his hood down, he was unaware that Rachel was following behind him. He knew she was in the room though. Ever since she had woken up, she could be found wherever Jericho was. Jericho didn't mind her presence and didn't care that she got to see him with his hood down. After all she already knew what his face looked like. Plus her presence managed to bring a sense of happiness to him, and with his current confusions such things were a welcomed distraction.

'_Two days! Two days and I haven't been able to get in contact with Raimond!'_ He paused in his pacing, Rachel stopped just a foot behind him. _'Just what the hell is going on in Myren?'_

KnockKnock

Raising his hood, Jericho turned to the door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Fleur, Rachel ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. Fleur was the only other person besides him that she responded positively to. The young blond woman returned her hug before facing Jericho.

"I came to tell you two suppers ready."

Jericho nodded, walking over to them he kneeled down and spoke with Rachel, "You go ahead and follow Fleur down, I'll be along in a moment, ok?"

Rachel hesitated, but ended up nodding in agreement. Taking Fleur's hand the two left to go downstairs. Closing the door, Jericho stepped into the center of the room before pulling out the mirror from his inner robe.

"Raimond." He spoke, he waited as the mist covered the mirror before disappearing after a minute. Putting the mirror back in his inner robe he spoke to himself, "Still nothing…Raimond I hope this is just another one of your bad jokes…"

"JERRY-KO!" Rachel yelled up the stairs. "HURRY OR DINNER WILL GET COLD."

Jericho laughed lightly before exiting the room. He remembered the first time she did that. The portrait of the late Mrs. Black woke up and started yelling at her. She ended up running to him and cried herself to sleep. Once he put her to bed he waited till night when everyone was asleep. Making his way to the portrait he pulled back the curtain. Mrs. Black was about to start yelling at him, but before she could he thrust one of his glowing swords just an inch from her face. Having got her attention he told her that she would refrain from yelling at anyone and would apologize to Rachel, because if she didn't he would finish destroying the rest of her portrait. Needless to say, Mrs. Black was _much_ more complacent after that.

As he made his way downstairs he took Rachel's hand and let her lead him to the kitchen. He was glad she didn't seem to have any long term trauma from the battle and the loss of her parents. It was times like these when Jericho was truly thankful for the little things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen and Marcell was sitting in the room Amadues was resting at. He had been there most the evening looking after his friend. Amadues stirred before groggily sitting up. He rubbed the side of his head where Marcell had hit him before blinking a few times and looking at his surroundings.

Looking at Marcell he asked, "What happened?"

"You got hasty in your search for Jericho when you should have been resting." Marcell calmly replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he asked rubbing his head some more.

"Because I hit you." Marcell deadpanned.

"You could have lied you know." Amadues drawled.

"Would you prefer "I stopped you from doing something stupid that could have led to you opening your wounds and bleeding to death"?" he sarcastically replied.

"No, not really," he replied irritably. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait. You still need some rest."

"We don't have time to wait! We need to let Jericho know what's happened!" Amadues said as he started to get up.

"Sit back down before I hit you again!"

Amadues glared at him and Marcell glared right back. After a few minutes, Amadues relented. Looking around the room again, he saw his spear resting against the wall, it was then that he noticed Marcell was unarmed.

"Where is your sword?'

"Gone…I had to leave it in Myren when we were escaping. Otherwise that bitch, Amaury would have pursued us."

Amadues grunted in acknowledgement. He made a mental note to pay, said bitch back for stabbing him.

"So right now we are one armed Grand Templar, and unarmed Dark Templar, an incapacitated High Templar, and a handful of Initiates…right?"

"Yup." Marcell answered with a smirk.

"We're fucked if whoever attacked Myren finds us."

"Yup." Marcell's smirk grew into a smile.

"And you're smiling cause you're replaying, you sucker-punching me earlier in your head, aren't you?" he asked with a glare.

"Oh yeah," Marcell's smile was now a full blown grin. "It's one of the highlights of my day and helps me keep my chin up."

"…Asshole."

"Yup," Marcell replied, laughing. Getting up he walked to the door. "Get some sleep we'll start looking for Jericho, starting noon tomorrow."

Amadues grunted as he lay back down and tried to get some more sleep. Exiting the room, Marcell literally bumped into Elizabeth. As he looked at the female Templar he noticed her hands behind her back and she was constantly shifting her weight.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah! Um…" She gasped in surprise before bringing her hands in front of her showing him a silvery color solid orb about the size of a softball in her hand. "…I've been thinking for a while now, and decided to give you my Alomondria Ore. You're a better fighter than me and it will be better off with you."

Marcell's eyes widened in surprise. Alomondria Ore was the metal used to make Templar weapons. It was a unique metal that when combined with the magic of whoever was in possession of it, turned into a weapon or weapons, in Jericho's case, which suited the user. Once combined with the magic it retains the shape of the weapon until whoever put the magic in, decided to pull it out. It was a very precious metal and each Templar was only given one. Marcell had resigned himself to having to find or make a new zanbato, and here was Elizabeth willingly giving away her Alomondria Ore to him.

Taking a deep breath, Marcell gently place his hand around hers and pushed the orb of metal towards her, "I can't take this Elizabeth. It's yours and I would feel bad for depriving you of your weapon."

Elizabeth shook her head furiously before forcefully pushing the metal into his hands. "I never used my weapon until the attack on Myren. Those wizards were my first kill and every time I look at it I hear their screams. I'm not suited for fighting it was the major reason I became a teacher. Besides I'd be dead if it wasn't for you, so if you must, consider this my way of saying thanks."

Marcell's eyes slightly widened as the information sunk in, "Those were your first kill?"

Realization seemed to shine in her eyes, as if the information had just dawned on her. Her knees quivered before they completely gave out from under her. As she was collapsing, Marcell quickly caught her in his arms. The two stood there as Elizabeth cried for the lives she took. Marcell stood as a pillar of strength, rubbing a consoling hand up and down her back. First kills were always the hardest and Elizabeth had never got the chance to get over it until now.

Eventually, Elizabeth cried herself dry. Her head still buried in his chest, she mumbled, "I'm a horrible person."

"No," Marcell said as he pulled her away to look her in the eyes. She had her head aimed down and gently he lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "No, what you did is save the lives of your students, yourself, and anyone else those monsters could of and would of harmed. You did nothing wrong."

"How can you stand it? All the killing?"

"It's easier after the first…but the first ones never truly leave you. You just have to come up with a reason for what you did and live with it. You are lucky you had a good reason."

"How can you say that!? That I'm lucky I had a good reason to kill someone!?"

"Not all of us are so fortunate to kill what we consider evil," He calmly stated. "Amadues is still haunted by his first kill."

"What happened?"

"That…is something you'll have to ask him." The two stood in silence for a moment before Marcell looked down at the Alomondria Ore in his hand. "I guess I better get to work on making my new sword."

With that said, he headed downstairs. Elizabeth stood where she was for a moment, glancing at the room, Amadues slept in with sad eyes.

"Here I am feeling sorry for myself and yet I'm standing with two senior Templar who have probably had it worse than me. I feel ashamed of myself." She said as she turned and headed downstairs to find Marcell. Neither of them were aware that Amadues was still awake, looking at the ceiling with a haunted look in his eyes.

"No one will blame you for feeling the way you do, Elizabeth. Everyone has their nightmares…its just that some are worse than others." He quietly mumbled to no one. It would be a long night for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcell stepped outside, into the cool night air. Lifting the softball size ball of metal to eye level, he thought back to when he made his first sword. All it took was a small charge of magic. Taking a deep breath he slowly charged his magic into the orb. The orb started to glow gold, then turned red, and finally black.

'_Well that's new.'_ Marcell thought as he continued to feed his magic into the ball.

The once hard metal started to shift and ripple like a water balloon before it started to lose it ball like shape. The first thing to happen, was it grew into a long, slim cylinder shape, forming the handle of his blade. But that was all that reminded Marcell of his old sword. At the end of the handle a sharp cone shaped spike formed and as the actual blade grew it shaped itself in a flat crab-like claw. However, rather than a smooth razor edge, there was a row of saw-like teeth that went up both sides of the sword and in-between the two finger-like points of the sword. When the blade was finished forming, the black glow from his magic fell off the blade to reveal an obsidian color that seemed to take the shine of whatever light hit it and turn it into an intimidating glare.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled as he marveled at his new sword.

"W-w-what the hell is that!?" a shocked voice spoke from behind.

Turning around he saw Elizabeth standing at the doorway with a look of shock on her face.

"I don't know. I thought it would just turn into another overgrown butcher's cleaver." He answered as he looked back at his new sword. "But this thing is something else entirely…it's more powerful than my old sword."

"What do you-" But she never finished. Marcell had taken one hand off the handle and was still holding the blade horizontally with his other hand and no signs of strain.

"It's light as a feather," He said as he gave it a few test swings with one hand. "That was my greatest weakness before. The weight of the blade made it impossible for me to wield it for long periods of time. But this…" He paused again as he swung it some more. "I could swing this all day and not feel tired."

Stepping a little closer, Elizabeth asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of something like this happening in Myren," Stabbing the blade into the ground he turned and enveloped Elizabeth in a hug. "I don't know how this happened, but I know that if it wasn't for you, I would never have this magnificent blade. Someway, somehow I will repay you."

Elizabeth hesitantly returned the hug and thought to herself, _'You already have.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Marcell entered Amadues's room with his new sword strapped to his back.

"I'm taking Elizabeth and the Initiates up to a school about a half hour away. Once I've dropped them off I'm coming back here and we'll leave to find Jericho."

"And what makes you think I'll wait that long?" he curiously asked.

"You want me to tie you down?" Marcell deadpanned.

"Nope, I'll be a good boy and wait patiently." He replied nervously.

"You better, or else I'll introduce you to my new sword." He said as he turned and exited the room.

Amadues, who had finally got a good look at his new blade yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Marcell had reached the first floor and yelled back, "LONG STORY, I'LL TELL YOU LATER."

Looking back at Elizabeth and the children standing behind her, he said, "Ok, we're going to the castle on the cliff. Go to the bathroom now because I'm not stopping until we reach the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At number 12 Grimmauld place, an entirely different scene was taking place. Jericho had just finished eating breakfast with Rachel, Sirius, and Remus when someone quickly stepped out of the fireplace. Said perso burst into the kitchen to reveal a panting Tonks.

"Contact Dumbledore, the Ministry is under attack!"

(Chapter 8 End)

Ok, that is chapter 8. I don't know how well I described Marcell's new sword. So give me feedback on that please. I drew a picture of it and tried to describe what that picture looked like so for me its easy to picture what I'm trying to describe. Anyway this chapter served as a break in the action. Next chapter will be the first real Templar vs Templar fight.

For those wondering when Harry and Fleur get together, you still have a while. They still have to get to know each other better. But for your convenience I'm speeding that up as soon as I can.

Also did anyone like chapter 7? Seemed it didn't get reviews as quickly as my other chapters which makes me think no. Anyway. The contents of Raimond's journal will be discussed after Marcell, Amadues, and Jericho reunite and things settle down. There is still two fight filled chapters (though not back to back) to cover so stay tuned.

Anyway, today's chapter is brought to you by the letter R. As in review. (Smiles)


	9. Crimson and Gold: Clash of the Templar

(Disclaimer….I feel like this is becoming repetitive, if you haven't figured out I don't own Harry Potter but do own the OC's then you're a lost cause P)

(Chapter 9 Start)

The entire Order of the Phoenix was rushing down Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. The apparation point in Diagon Alley had been warded and the only option was to floo in and rush from the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily no Death Eaters were attacking that point of entry. Though Jericho couldn't understand why.

Slowing his running to a jog, he waited till he was a safe distance behind before separating from the group. A lot of things weren't making sense lately and he needed to do some investigating before he fought. Ducking between two buildings, he climbed the drainpipe to the roof and started following the Order from the rooftops. As he neared a large building, he saw lights flashing from various holes in the roof. Deductive reasoning said that was the Ministry of Magic.

Approaching one of the larger holes, Jericho peeked in on the battle below him. The Death Eaters were few, which was surprising. He had thought that for such an important structure, they would at least send enough troops to make sure victory was a possibility. Bodies lay all around, hardly any of them were Death Eaters. Jericho watched a Death Eater be stunned only to be revived and understood why hardly of them were Death Eaters.

'_No wonder these people are losing, they aren't fighting a war. There treating the Death Eaters like juvenile delinquents.'_ He thought.

The Order of the Phoenix burst through the door, with Albus leading the pack. Many of the aurors seemed to sigh with relief.

'_Wow! The real Albus Dumbledore is here! We're saved!'_ Jericho sarcastically thought.

The Death Eaters stopped and watched as one figure stepped up. The aforementioned Death Eater lowered their hood to reveal a feminine face with black hairs and violet eyes. Jericho had to admit she would be attractive if her face didn't scream, "PUT ME IN A PADDED ROOM!!!!!"

"Bellatrix Lestrang, give up you are severely out numbered." Albus ordered.

"Ha! Out numbered maybe, but not outgunned!" She shrilled. Glancing at the walls to each side she nodded and two figures revealed themselves. Jericho gasped, they were dressed in Templar robes. Both were wielding golden glowing long swords. The aurors nearest cast stunners at them, both Templar severed the spells in half and charged them. The aurors didn't stand a chance as they were ruthlessly cut down.

'WHY ARE THEY REMAINING STATIONARY? MOVE DAMMIT!' Jericho's mind screamed.

The Order was much smarter and moved further away from the two Templar. However, a scream from behind drew their attention. A man, Jericho recalled his name as Mundungus Fletcher had a knife protruding from his chest. The person holding the knife was still under a cloak and removed the knife. Quickly hiding his arm behind the cloak, Jericho assumed he moved to a different location since the spells fired his direction didn't hit anything.

The Order which was once organized was now in chaos. They were grouped like cattle and couldn't effectively cast spells without fearing friendly fire. The Templar with long swords stalked forward. Dodging spells from the Order, after all Jericho told them what spells would force Templar to dodge.

The Death Eaters weren't being idle either, a few well placed spells and the Order was effectively scattered. With wide enough gaps to work through the two Templar rushed through. Screams were heard as some people barley dodged fatal strikes, while others weren't so lucky.

"Group together! And keep your guards up! Don't let the Death Eaters scatter us!" Albus ordered. The group of witches and wizards were quick to group together, but some members weren't quick enough to get back to the group and were either slain by the Templar or by the Death Eaters.

Fleur was rushing back to the group when a bone breaker curse hit her leg.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the floor.

"Fleur!" Bill yelled while he tried to get to her, but Moody was holding him back. "Let me go!"

"No! You'll only get yourself killed, idiot boy!" Moody said.

The two Templar rushed at Fleur's fallen form. Bill closed his eyes, Fleur closed her eyes, but the Templar's eyes widened. Their swords which would have skewered the girl were stabbed into the ground, a boot on each blade kept them in place. The wicked glow of a Greek styled sword was all they saw before Jericho made their heads roll. The Death Eaters stood in shock

"Fleur!" Bill said as he broke free of Moody's grip. He made it to them and noticed Jericho glancing all over the place. "What's wrong?"

"There were three of them." He replied as he continued to look around.

A glimmer caught Fleur's eye, Jericho also saw it, but was to late to respond.

"Bill!" Fleur cried out as she pulled him closer to her. A red blade shot out of nothingness and left a deep scar on Bill's back. Jericho was quick to react and slashed his blade at the invisible figure, leaving a deep cut into the invisibility cloak. The figure removed the cloak to reveal a man dressed in Dark Templar clothing.

"Darky!" Tonks gasped as she recognized the figure and his wicked looking dagger.

"Fleur, take Bill to headquarters." Jericho said. Fleur quickly pulled out an emergency portkey that the Order members carried and activated it. Glancing at the rest of the Order he added, "Everyone leave this is no longer your fight. If you interfere I'll kill you myself." He didn't want to kill them, but his mission was now a higher priority than assisting the Order of the Phoenix and as such if they got in the way, he would dispose of them.

"That goes for you fools too," The Dark Templar said to the Death Eaters.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" One of the Death Eaters said. The Order were having the same thoughts about Jericho. Everyone's thoughts vanished when a red bolt of lightning hit the wizard and left a smoking hole in his chest.

"I'm serious Albus! Get your Order out of here! You'll only get in the way." Jericho said as his arm glowed with magic. Hopefully a little intimidation would get his point across.

"Very well Jericho. We must treat our wounded anyway," Albus said. Turning to the Order he said. "Return to headquarters this is out of our hands now."

Over by the Death Eaters, Bellatrix gave out similar orders. Everyone pulled out some random looking object and disappeared.

"What's going on, Hugolin?" Jericho questioned as he raised his blades in a defensive manner.

"Nothing much, Jericho. Just following orders." He said, the rasp in his voice causing him to cough.

"Myren has alerted me of no such orders. In fact I was under the impression Myren was trying to find out who was aiding the Death Eaters and to dispose of them," Jericho paused for a moment. "Were you the one aiding them?"

Hugolin tsked, "Jericho, I would never waist my time comong up with such a plan. These orders came from Councilman Ferres…or is it Lord Ferres now? I'm not sure which."

"What do you mean?" Jericho asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh you haven't heard? Well I must say I'm quite surprised. Well allow me to be the one to share the news." Stopping to cough he continued. "Myren has fallen! All your friends and loved ones are dead."

Jericho inhaled sharply, composing himself, he said. "You lie!"

"Really? What would I gain from that?"

"Even if what you said were true, the Templar outposts across the world would still have enough troops to retake Myren!"

Hugolin tsked again, "Jericho you forget who you're dealing with. Ferres wouldn't make such an obvious mistake. The outposts have been destroyed. I should know since I led the attack against one of them."

Jericho was speechless. He wanted to deny it. Yell that it wasn't true, but the lack of communication and the way Hugolin's voice didn't waver when he spoke put a sense of dread in Jericho. Besides the plan sounded like it would come from Ferres, considering the ruthless efficiency it had and if Myren had fallen, it would explain a bit.

Jericho started to hyperventilate. _'Amadues, Marcel,…Raimond. NO! Father…are you really dead?'_

Hugolin started laughing, "Hahaha, poor Jericho. Don't worry I'll send you to meet them."

His words struck a chord in Jericho. Stabbing one of his blades into the ground, Jericho reached up and unclasped his cloak. Hugolin's eyes widened as Jericho's cloak pooled on the floor. Grabbing his blade, Jericho pulled it free and pointed it at Hugolin, "Sorry, Hugolin. But I can't die yet. I have one to many people to kill first…starting with you."

"Hmph, fine then." Hugolin replied as he unclasped his own cloak and let it fall free. This would be a fight to the death and such garments would only get in the way. As the cloak fell away it revealed the face of a pale bald man in his mid to late thirties with a glaring red scar vertically running down his right eye. "I pity you Jericho." He said as his dagger started glowing an ominous red color, "My specialty is poisoning, one cut is all I need to end this fight. Heh while we speak that boy is probably dieing a very painful death."

'_BILL!'_ Jericho thought in realization, "Then I'll avenge him too."

Doing a few stretches, Hugolin replied, "Well, I'd say the talking is finished by now, wouldn't you? From here on its straight fighting."

Jericho didn't even have time to answer as Hugolin rushed him. Slashing his dagger at Jericho's chest, Jericho was forced to jump back to avoid the blazing red dagger. Hugolin was quick to follow-up his slash with a kick to his chest. Knocked off balance, Jericho turned his fall into a backwards roll, narrowly avoiding a downward stab from the dagger.

'_He's fast!'_ Jericho thought as he got back to his feet and raised his blades up.

'_Good reflexes, how much longer can you dodge before you're forced to parry?' _Hugolin questioned to himself as he appraised Jericho.

Jericho was wary in going on the offensive. One scratch would be the end of him, maybe not right away, but it would still be the end. Hugolin smirked as he watched Jericho's face exude his confusion on how to go about the fight. Advantage-wise, Jericho had reach as well as the ability to attack two spots at once or defend and attack at the same time. Hugolin, however had speed, experience, and a one-hit kill advantage. It was his experience that made him most dangerous.

'_Come boy, show me what you're capable of.'_ Hugolin thought as he watched Jericho's face harden.

Jericho rushed forward this time, thrusting a blade at Hugolin's head and the other slashing horizontally at his waist. Waiting for his chance, Hugolin danced around the blade coming at his head to Jericho's unguarded side, avoiding the blade aimed for his waist at the same time. As Jericho passed him, he slashed his dagger at the back of Jericho's neck. Knowing the danger he was in, Jericho used his forward momentum and dropped to the floor in a forwards roll, making sure to slash at Hugolin's foot as he rolled away. Hugolin raised his leg to avoid the sword as he watched Jericho roll away.

'_Kid likes to roll. However, I won't let him do it again.'_

As Jericho got back up he glared at Hugolin, _'Shit! This would be easier if I didn't have to worry about being hit!'_

Hugolin leisurely walked over and picked up his cloak before turning back to Jericho again. Jericho was confused, but didn't think too much on it as Hugolin rushed him again. Jericho realized just how dangerous that cloak was when it was thrown at his face, blocking his view. Slashing at the cloak to get it out of his way, he had a split second to see the dagger being thrust at his heart. Acting on instinct he brought his second blade up and parried the dagger to the side, missing his shoulder by centimeters.

'_To close to run now!'_ Hugolin thought as he pulled his blade back and slashed at Jericho again.

Reversing his grip on the sword in his right hand, Jericho met the blade with his own. Hoping to score a hit, Jericho thrust the sword in his left hand. Hugolin saw the incoming blade and dropped to the floor kicking Jericho's feet out from under him. When he hit the floor, Jericho rolled to the side to avoid the plunging dagger. He continued to roll as the dagger kept sticking itself into the place he last laid.

Knowing he needed to do something and fast, Jericho turned his roll to a spin that would make any break-dancer envy and kicked Hugolin behind the knees. As Hugolin fell to his knees, Jericho still in mid-spin kicked Hugolin in the chest with his heel, knocking him on his back. With both his feet in the air, Jericho turned his spin into a handstand and pushed himself off the ground, back to his feet. Hugolin was in the process of standing up when Jericho charged again.

Slashing his dagger in front of him, he hoped to ward Jericho from coming closer. Jericho anticipated the move and paused in his footing letting the blade pass-by. Kicking off the ground he launched a forward kick into Hugolin's gut, knocking him up in the air. With perfected timing, Jericho launched another kick into his gut while still in mid-air launching Hugolin a few feet higher.

Landing on the ground, Jericho quickly thrust his blades into the falling form of his opponent. Hugolin looked down and saw the blades that he wouldn't be able to avoid. With the last of his strength he brought up his dagger and gave one final downward slash at Jericho, as the swords entered his gut. Jericho felt more than saw the dagger as it dragged down the right side of his face leaving vertical scar down his right eye, the tip barley avoiding the eye itself.

So there the two stood in the middle of the ministry building, Jericho with both his swords stuck in Hugolin's gut and Hugolin clutching his bloody dagger. Jericho carefully extracted his swords as Hugolin fell to the floor, breathing heavily. With great effort Hugolin, crawled to a pillar and used it to support his, now sitting body.

Jericho dropped his swords and brought one hand to his face. Touching the right side of his face, he pulled his hand away and saw the blood. Realization hit him, he'd been cut! His knees grew weak and they gave out from under him, forcing him to sit down.

"…Looks like I only got to avenge Bill…" He sadly said, "How long till the poison works its course?"

The dying Hugolin glanced at Jericho, "Hour maybe two if you're strong enough."

Jericho looked down depressed.

"Fortunately you won't have to worry bout that." Hugolin gasped out.

Confusion etched Jericho's face, "What do you mean?"

Hugolin weakly laughed, "Let me tell you a story. The first _real _Templar I killed years ago gave me this scar." He said pointing at the scar on his face. "Told me "You win this fight, but everyday you look in the mirror you'll know you also could have lost it.". So let that be a reminder to you Jericho. You beat me, but I could have killed you too."

"Why?" Jericho yelled in shock and surprise, "Why did you spare me!?"

Hugolin coughed, blood coming out his mouth and dripping down his chin, "Jericho, I am a Dark Templar probably days away from being promoted to a Blood Templar." He stopped to cough up more blood. "You are a Grand Templar about twenty some-odd years younger than me, the fact that I'm sitting here now on my last leg of life is a testament to your skills."

"_There are skills and then there are _skills_." _Alaman's word ran through Jericho's mind.

"But what about Ferres? Betraying the Templar?" Jericho questioned.

Coughing some more he answered, "I told you I'm only good at following orders. I've served Ferres for most of my life, there was little likelihood that I would turn against him…but who knows, maybe I spared you because part of me cursed my weakness and believed that you could stop him…or I just felt merciful. I honestly don't know and right now I don't care. I'm going to die and I'd like to spend my last moments in peace, not be interrogated. There are plenty more traitors for that."

Jericho wanted to ask more, he wanted to force answers out of the dying man. But at the same time he felt he should respect his dying wishes and remain quiet. It was the least he could do since his life was spared.

"Use my cloak to bandage up that cut. Last thing I need is for you to bleed to death after I spared you." Hugolin ordered. Jericho complied, ripping a long piece off the cloak and bandaging the scar, making sure to leave his eye uncovered. It wasn't damaged after all and you never know when you may need it. After he finished wrapping his wounds, he walked over to his cloak and fastened it back on.

"The rat's back." Hugolin weakly called out.

As he finished clasping the cloak and raising the hood, he replied, "I know."

Tonks stood at the doorway looking at the two Templar. She had seen the last moments of battle, from Jericho stabbing Hugolin to the point where Jericho strapped on his cloak. She was too far, however to make out anything other than his black hair, wouldn't matter much, though since most of his face was wrapped in the black makeshift bandage.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Jericho questioned as he sheathed his swords.

"Dumbledore asked that I come pick you up if you were finished. If you weren't or if you had died I was to get the hell out of here." She answered as she stepped closer.

The three stayed silent until Hugolin went into a serious bout of coughs. "Looks like this is it for me, take care of yourself, boy."

Jericho quickly looked up, "Wait! Is there a way to counter the poison?"

For once, Hugolin looked sad, "I'm afraid only a Life Templar could counter it. It's why poison masters are feared. We aren't physically strong or exceptionally cunning, however we make up for our weaknesses by the little amount of effort it takes for us to kill."

Jericho looked down, "…I see."

With heavy breathing, Hugolin spoke his final words, "Goodbye, Jericho…I hope I don't see you soon."

Life left the man's eyes and Jericho made sure to close them, mumbling, "Don't worry you wont."

Getting up and turning to Tonks, Jericho ordered, "Tonks, burn him. I'll not have your ministry desecrating his corpse for their studies."

Tonks nodded sadly and cast a spell, burning Hugolin's body. "What about them?"

She asked pointing to the headless Templar.

Jericho spitefully answered, "You heard him…they aren't _real_ Templar."

"Then what are they?" she curiously asked.

"That…I do not know." Looking back at the burning body, Jericho said a quick prayer before saying, "Let us go back to headquarters."

Tonks nodded before pulling out a length of rope. Jericho took hold and the two disappeared. The day had hardly begun, and already it looked like it would be miserable.

(End of Chapter 9)

Wow that was an intense fight. Hope you all liked it. Can't believe it took two pages for a fight between two people. Probably could have been longer, but unlike the movies a fight in a story CAN drag. So I figured it was pretty damn good as it was. Anyway sorry for the delay chapter 11 was a pain to write but it's finished now.

Anyway wish I had some music to suggest for Hugolin and Jericho's fight but couldn't think of one. If you have a suggestion leave it in a review and I'll listen to it and read the fight if I think it fits I'll replace this chapter with an A/n before the fight suggesting readers to listen to the song while reading it.

Thank you readers, faithful reviewers, and reviewers in general.


	10. Losing a Friend

(Chapter 10 Start)

Jericho and Tonks appeared in front of the headquarters and made their way to the front door. As they reached it, it opened to reveal Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley took a moment to look them over before saying, "Glad to see you're alright."

Jericho nodded his thanks.

"Where're you off to?" Tonks questioned.

"The ministry, I figured with this last attack they may need me down there to help sort this mess out." He calmly replied.

"Then we best not hold you up." Jericho said as he moved to enter the house. However Kingsley blocked his way.

"Will you be able to help Bill?"

"He's still alive?" Jericho asked in surprise.

Kingsley nodded, but grimly stated, "Albus rushed to Hogwarts to get the mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, that works there. She quickly came over, but she doesn't know how to treat him. Something about a poison she has never seen before."

"Is Albus back?" He asked.

"No he stayed at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey said something about unexpected guests, and my guess is Albus is tending to them."

"I see…As to Bill…I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Jericho stated with regret.

Kingsley sighed, "I was afraid of that. In that case, beware of Molly…she's real emotional and likely to lash out at you."

Stepping past the tall auror, Jericho replied, "Wouldn't be the first time she blamed me for something I had nothing to do with."

Kingsley glanced at Tonks as he watched Jericho enter the room where Bill was being treated. "What happened back there?"

"I'm not completely sure…but whatever it was, it hit him hard. He isn't showing it, but he's troubled. You didn't hear his voice after the fight at the ministry. He sounded so broken. Whatever that other Templar said hurt him worse than any injury could have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho entered the sitting room to see most of the Weasley family and Fleur hovering around a sofa with an older witch, most likely Madam Pomfery, who was bustling around Bill's sweating form. He didn't see Rachel anywhere and assumed she was in another room so she didn't see any of the wounded. His entrance didn't go unnoticed.

"Jericho!" Sirius said rushing over, "Bill's been poisoned! Is there anything you can do to help him?"

Many in the room looked at Jericho many with hopeful gazes, some scornful. Templar had caused Bill's injuries not to mention that those same Templar were responsible for killing a number of their comrades…And like it or not Jericho was a Templar.

Jericho tore his gaze away from Bill's suffering form. "I'm afraid not. I'm not trained to heal and even if I was I'm not a high enough rank to have the skill necessary for treating such a wound."

"Can't you have someone that can treat Bill's injury come here?" Fleur tearfully asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Jericho grimly stated.

"Can't or won't!?" Molly angrily asked.

Jericho snapped, the stress he had felt for the past few days and the events of the past few moments were just too much and he wasn't ready to deal with an emotional mother's accusations. "I can't! They're _all_ DEAD!"

With that he stormed out of the room and out into the backyard. The Order was silent. Just what had happened after they departed? A pained cry from Bill however, switched their attention back to the dieing Weasley. No one noticed Sirius and Remus follow him outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho stormed around the yard. He had so much pain, anger, and frustration, and no outlet available. Sirius and Remus watched him for a few moments before Remus decided to speak up.

"Jericho-"

"What!? Do you want to accuse me of being responsible for your friends' deaths as well!?"

Remus paused to gather his bearings. It was unsettling to see the coolest, calmest person aside from Dumbledore be so emotional. "No, we just want to know what happened."

"So you can report it to your master!?" Jericho snarled, before turning away. He remained silent for a few moments before finally speaking in a much calmer tone, "Hugolin, the Templar I fought…he told me that the Templar have fallen. Betrayed by their own…even our various outposts across the world were destroyed."

The two wizards looked sadly at Jericho. They had their own personal dealings with traitors.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Sirius asked, speaking for the first time. "You put your faith in someone and they use that trust to hit you harder than anyone thought possible."

"Yeah," Jericho agreed. "…I feel so alone. My friends are gone, my foster father is gone, and my home is gone…what do I have left?"

A loud wailing inside the house announced Bill's passing. Jericho glanced at the house sadly, as did Sirius and Remus.

"At least you wizards have each other. The Weasleys still have each other and Fleur will have them to lean on as well." Jericho said as he turned his gaze away from the house. Tear welled in his eyes as the harsh sense or reality set in. He truly was alone. Even if his friends managed to escape they would never find him. He was still part of an undercover mission. Details of his whereabouts were virtually nonexistent.

"What about Rachel?" Remus asked.

Jericho let out a bitter chuckle, "She wouldn't have been able to return with me after the mission ended. It was why I encouraged her to be around the Weasleys and Fleur so much. I knew they would take her in when I left…Besides, she has no knowledge of the Templar…she couldn't really relate with me."

"Perhaps…but she has also lost everything like you. She lost her family, friends, and home as well. If anything the bond between you would be stronger in the sense that you are both survivors."

Jericho said nothing. Remus had a point and he wouldn't try to refute it.

"If the Templar that betrayed you are helping the Dark Lord it is more than likely, he helped them destroy your home." A new voice spoke. The three turned to the house to see Arthur Weasley walking out.

"Arthur, you should still be-" Sirius started, but a hand from Arthur silenced him.

"Let me finish, Sirius." He said before turning back to Jericho. "If the Dark Lord helped destroy your home and kill everyone you knew, then let's make a deal. Stay with us and help us defeat the Dark Lord and his minions and I swear on my magic that if no one else is willing, I will help you in fighting the people that destroyed your home."

The three stood shocked at Arthur's declaration. He was a passive man, everyone knew that, even Jericho who had just met him a few days ago. Sirius and Remus quickly recovered and shared a look before turning to face Jericho.

"That goes for us as well." Sirius stated.

"If the Templar are fighting with the Dark Lord then this is your war just as much as ours. Help us and we will help you!" Remus added.

If Jericho was shocked before he was bewildered now. These men were willing to aid him in his fight against the Templar, if he aided them in the fight against the Dark Lord? He had to ask one thing before he agreed though. One vary crucial question.

"If you fight with me there will be no stunning. It's kill or be killed, will you be capable of that? If the time comes will you be willing to cast the killing curse against your opponent?"

The three men hesitated for a moment before the look in their eyes hardened. Arthur spoke for them, "This is a war, and casualties should be expected on both sides, not just ours."

Jericho nodded before drawing a sword and holding it vertically in front of him in a salute, "Then I, Jericho, Grand Templar of the Order of the Templar pledge to aid you in your fight against Voldemort!"

A flash of golden magic from the sword in his hand signaled the activation of his pledge. Arthur, Sirius, and Remus drew their wands and spoke an oath to aid Jericho in return for his aid against Voldemort.

Jericho sheathed his sword and lowered his hood. His face was still wrapped in the black bandage, covering his forehead and wrapping around his head stopping just above his nose. His golden eyes were still wet from unshed tears, but he flashed them a genuine smile.

The three wizards were shocked that he had revealed his face to them and voiced their shock.

"Why did you reveal your face? Isn't that part of your Order's rules? To not reveal your face to anyone?"

Jericho shrugged, "My face is mostly covered in black bandages at the moment so it's not like you're seeing much. Besides the Order is destroyed and I figured if you are willing to kill someone why should you not see my face?"

The three men didn't know what to say to that. However, as they looked at what they could see of his face, they saw that he was younger than they originally thought. Though they couldn't get an actual gauge as most of his face was indeed shrouded in black cloth.

"Why exactly are you wearing that black cloth?" Sirius questioned.

"Got hit during my fight with Hugolin…needed to stop the bleeding."

"You know we could probably treat that." Arthur suggested.

Jericho shook his head, "I'd rather leave it. It serves as a reminder as well as a lesson."

Before anyone could speak up a yell from inside drew their attention.

"INTRUDERS!"

Rushing inside they came to the front door to see most of the Order pointing their wands at two figures. One was dressed in black robes with a large obsidian colored blade strapped to his back. The hood of his cloak was lowered to show long blood red hair and red eyes, he also looked mildly annoyed, but that annoyance was more directed at his companion who he was desperately holding onto, rather than the wands pointed at him.

The other figure was hunched over with one arm around his companion. He was dressed in blue robes stained in a red liquid, most likely blood. The hood of his cloak was also lowered, revealing short sandy blonde hair and pained blue eyes. His heavy breathing confirmed he was injured in some way. Strapped to his back was a long spear. He looked up and glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Jericho.

"Hey Jericho." Amadues said before passing out.

(End of Chapter 10)

Sorry for the delay I had internet troubles for a while. Plus I got lazy which is kinda common with me anyway. But here is chapter 10. Since this is the summer I should be writing more, but in reality I will probably be writing less. Then again if I do a lot of traveling I'll have lots of time to write in the car/hotel/wherever else is convenient. Anyway fight scene chapter 12 and chapter 11 sucks…I had trouble writing it as I said in updates on my profile. Anyway please for the love of God/Allah/Whoever you worship review my story cause I need/love/thrive on them. And they encourage me to write rather than play my 360 online.


	11. A Bitter Reunion

(Chapter 11 Start)

"Hey Jericho," Amadues said before passing out.

Jericho rushed to his friend's side to help hold him up.

"Told the idiot he needed to rest longer." Marcell grunted.

"What are you all staring at!? Move! He's hurt." Jericho said as he and Marcell brought him to the sitting room. In the room were Molly, Fleur, and Madam Pomfery, who was consoling the two distraught women.

Since Bill's body still occupied the sofa, Jericho and Marcell placed Amadues gently on the floor. Most of the Order followed back into the room to see what was going on.

"What's wrong with him?" Jericho asked as he worked to get Amadues's upper robes off.

"He has a deep stab wound located to the left of his stomach. I treated it before it could kill him, but it reopened with all this moving around. His biggest problem now is blood loss. He's been recovering for a day an a half, but with it opened up again he's pretty much lost all he had recovered." Marcell answered as he helped raise the upper robe and put pressure on the blood soaked rag covering the injury to try and stop the blood flow.

Madam Pomfery had overheard there conversation and quickly rushed over, "Out of the way, out of the way." She said as she moved Jericho aside.

Pulling out her wand she cast a spell that brought a small potion chest to her. Quickly opening the chest she ruffled through it and pulled out a number of vials. Uncorking one of the vials, she force-fed it down Amadues's throat and slowly color returned to his face.

"Keep holding that rag on his wound. He's in desperate need of blood and that potion will help with it, until I can close the wound." Madam Pomfery instructed.

The old mediwitch worked a few more minutes pouring potions down Amadues's throat before she asked Marcell to remove the blood soaked cloth. Casting a quick cleaning charm to remove most of the dried and fresh blood, Madam Pomfery proceeded to close the wound.

"He'll be fine now, but he'll need rest." She said as she finished healing the wound.

Jericho nodded in understanding, "Can I trust he'll be fine here? I need to speak with Marcell in private." He said indicating the dark robed Templar.

"Just what is going on?" Moody questioned. He had been patient enough to wait for the wounded man to be treated, but now he wanted answers.

Jericho threw a glance at the grizzled auror, "I don't know. That's what I plan to find out. You needn't worry bout these two, they're friends of mine and I'll vouch for them."

Moody relaxed as much as he could, but was still cautious.

"Let's head upstairs. We can talk in private in my room." He said to Marcell as he led the way upstairs.

When the two left the room a quiet buzzing spread through the room.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Their still children!"

"How can anyone force children to kill like they do?"

These questions and more ran rapid throughout the crowd. Jericho had said that the Templar were trained from early childhood, but no one expected that members could be as young as them. It was shocking that the oldest of the Templar couldn't be more than twenty and yet all three were most likely experienced in the ways of combat, skilled in a very unique and dangerous form of magic, and have killed without hesitation. Not even half the order could say they were as skilled as the three young Templar and that thought alone unsettled them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho and Marcell had entered Jericho's room to see Rachel pacing around impatiently. When she caught sight of Jericho she ran to him and gave him a hug, asking if he was okay, why his face was all wrapped up, and who the dark clothed person with him was. Jericho answered the young girl's questions, making sure to downplay the extent of his injuries. When he finished he led the way to a pair of chairs that Sirius and he had sat in a few days before. Rachel climbed up and sat on Jericho's lap. Marcell drew his sword and placed it on the ground before taking a seat.

"I'm not sure you will want your little friend to be here for what I have to say," Marcell warned.

Jericho shrugged, "It's either here or in the sitting room with a permanently incapacitated member of the Order."

Marcell picked up on what his friend was implying and nodded his understanding. Rachel remained silent She knew this was a grown-up conversation.

"First things first." Marcell started, "How are you doing?"

Jericho merely shrugged again, "Can't say. I just finished an encounter with Templar, and judging by the fact that you're here, what they said about Myren must be true."

Marcell nodded, "We were caught off-guard. One minute everything was fine the next wizards were storming the entrance and people you once thought of as allies and comrades were now enemies."

"I see…who else escaped?"

"I'm not sure, aside from Amadues and myself, there is a Grand Templar named Elizabeth and a class of initiates. Anyone else I wouldn't know of since Elizabeth and her class escaped with us."

"Where are they now?"

"Castle outside of a little village, a school called Hogwarts I believe."

Jericho remained silent as he digested the news.

"So what now?" Marcell asked.

Jericho looked up, "Why are you asking me? You're the higher ranking officer."

Marcell glared at him, "Don't give me that crap, you were the one to teach me and you know Amadues and I would choose to follow you regardless of our rank."

Jericho sighed, "I know…but I don't like it. Hell we shouldn't even be in this mess!"

No one spoke. They all had their own thoughts. Rachel's being nowhere near as serious as the other two occupants in the room.

"I guess for now we stick with these wizards, we really have nowhere else to go. In exchange I'll help them fight some of their battles." Jericho said staying clear of the topic that he had just vowed to help them. He didn't want to force his decision on his friends.

"Well if we're all going to be sticking with them, then I suppose I can help you out with the fighting."

Jericho let out a bitter laugh, "Your help would be appreciated…these wizards let their morals on killing get in the way. They're treating this fight like a game rather than a war."

The two spent some time speaking on lighter subjects like Marcell's new sword and suggesting ideas on other ideal actions they could take. As they spoke, something clicked in Jericho's mind.

"Marcell…how did you and Amadues find this place? It's supposed to be hidden."

Marcell looked at him like he had lost his mind, "It was hidden from sight, nothing our eyes couldn't pick out. However, it was still rather difficult to find. My eyes quickly saw through the fact that there was a Number 11 and Number 13 Grimmauld Place, meaning that Number 12 was where you would likely be…but even so it took a while for me to find the entrance."

Jericho's mind was racing now, if Marcell knew enough to know that their was a base _somewhere_ on Grimmauld Place then it was likely that the Death Eaters would know there is a base around there as well…and with the Templar aiding the Death Eaters…

Jericho's head snapped up. In one fluid motion he picked up Rachel and rushed out, "We have to get out of here!"

Marcell didn't ask questions, he just grabbed his sword and followed.

Downstairs Jericho burst into the sitting room, "We have to leave now!"

Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about boy?" Moody exclaimed.

"Think! This place is hidden yet my friends were able to find it! As we speak the Death Eaters could be looking for it and with the aid of the Templar they _will_ find it!"

Everyone gasped at this, with all the commotion going around they had forgotten that the house should have been hidden.

"What do we do?"

"We can't leave!"

"Where can we go?"

On and on people continued to talk and bicker between them. Jericho grew annoyed and told them to shut up. He couldn't believe how hopeless these people acted when not in the presence of their leader.

"Gather what you can and head to Hogwarts, if what's happening is what I'm thinking is happening then you'll be safe there. Now hurry up!"

"JERICO!" Marcell voice called from the front door.

"WHAT?"

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Jericho sighed, setting down Rachel, he drew his swords. The shit had really hit the fan and was currently keeping it from moving.

(End of Chapter 11)

Okay I know this is a short chapter like the last one, but in my defense I hated writing this chapter. This chapter was meant to recap what happened from chapter 7 to now as well as set things up for the next couple of chapters. Rest assured this is the last short chapter for a while. The next two are back to my standard length.

Anyway I'm surprised no one commented on the Fidelius Charm and how Marcell and Amadues saw through it. Maybe you all finally gave up expecting immediate answers and resigned yourselves to the fact that I answer things in due time. grins

Anyway special thanks to anonymous reviewer Slytheringod for pointing out that this is an obscure pairing and that my lack of gore and wild smut scenes are probably the cause of my lack of reviews. I kinda forgot Harry/Fleur is an obscure pairing. As to the gore and smut…I try to be gory without going into excessive detail and smut writing ain't my thing. I am not opposed to smut writing, but I feel I wouldn't do a good job writing a smut scene.

Anyway next chapter is the fight at 12 Grimmauld Place so until then. Review…I would say read and review, but you already read the chapter.


	12. The Dieing Flames

(Disclaimer: No owny of the copyrighted chars)

(Chapter 12 Start)

Jericho stood in the sitting room trying to think of a plan. Knowing he needed more information he yelled to Marcell, "WHAT ARE THEIR NUMBERS?"

Marcell was quiet a moment before replying, "LOOKS LIKE NINE FALSE TEMPLAR, A HIGH, AND A DARK. THE DEATH EATER THAT WAS WITH THEM LEFT SHORTLY AFTER ARRIVING."

'_Crap…the false templar wouldn't be a problem if there weren't High and Dark Templar with them. Can't waste time, we don't have much of it left!_' he thought.

"Ok listen up! We don't have time to pack anything. What we need to do is get the hell out of here! Can you port key from here?"

Moody shook his head, "Afraid not. The wards surrounding this place interfere with port keys. The only way out is the floo or to apparate. And to apparate we'd need to get a safe distance from the house."

"And the only safe way out of the house would be the back..." Jericho said to himself. "…The likelihood of them going around back is slim since they will need to find the front door first, but there is too great a risk going outside."

"JERICHO THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER, IT'll ONLY BE A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE THEY FIND THE HOUSE!" Marcell called out.

"Ok floo to wherever is closest to Hogwarts, but if you can floo into Hogwarts, that would be most preferable. I need a few volunteers to help stall the impending attack. Keep in mind those that offer will have to kill! You can't let your morals get in the way right now. Too many lives are at stake."

The members of the Order exchanged glances. The first few to step up were Sirius, Remus, and Moody.

"We swore to help you if you helped us. Now would be a perfect time to prove it!" Sirius stated as he indicated Remus and himself. Moody said nothing; this was what he considered his duty as a retired auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix. Arthur glanced at his family before stepping forward as well.

"Arthur no!" Molly exclaimed as she rushed to her husband, similar shouts were said by his children.

Arthur hugged Molly tightly before say, "I've lost one child today, I won't lose another! Now make sure to go with them, if I don't make it back they will need you to guide them."

Molly had tears running down her face but nodded. Turning to her children, she rushed them to the fireplace. It was universally agreed that the children went first.

Tonks glanced around before pulling out her wand and stepping forward.

"Oh no you don't missy! You are not helping us." Moody ordered.

"But I can't sit here and run! Let me fight!" Tonks pleaded.

"No! If any of these bastards make it past us, we'll need a last line. That'll be you! Once everyone floos away you are to retreat as well!" he said.

Tonks looked torn between disobeying Moody and heeding his advice. Finally her logic won out and she nodded in agreement with the grizzled auror.

Jericho took one last look around the room before he notice Amadues trying to stand up, using his spear as a crutch. Making his way over to him, he said, "I want you to go with the group to Hogwarts. You're still too injured to help us out."

Amadues looked pained, the last thing he wanted to do was leave his friends behind. But he also knew Jericho was right. "I'll stick with the girl and act as a last line until the others escape."

Jericho wanted to say no, but knew it would be useless. Amadeus would wait until the last moment even if he told him not to. Nodding his head, Jericho got up and headed towards the door.

Shooting a glance at the Order members that chose to help he sighed in relief. His biggest fear would be getting too much help or too little. Too much and maneuvering would have been a pain in the ass, not to mention the fact that they would be less likely to retreat. Too little and they wouldn't be able to hold off long enough for the others to run.

"Ok follow me." he ordered.

Entering the hall that would lead to the front entrance, Jericho saw Marcell poised by the door, his sword gripped in both hands and ready to swing. Turning to face the wizards he said, "Line up in groups of two. Since you're not used to the killing curse you'll not be able to cast it repeatedly. So the first two will cast the spell then get down to recover so that the next two can cast it. While you're recovering Marcell and I will fight them off. Any questions?"

The wizards shook their heads no and Jericho headed to the entrance, leaving them to decide who goes first. Sirius and Remus volunteered to be first. As they stood facing the door, Sirius let out a little chuckle.

"What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" Remus questioned.

"Oh nothing. Just that I left my family because I didn't want to learn the dark arts and serve Voldemort and here I am getting ready to cast the most feared unforgivable. Irony always seems to make me laugh."

Remus shook his head in disbelief, but couldn't help smirk at the irony himself.

Jericho stopped when he was a few feet away from Marcell, "When that door is knocked open, swing away."

Marcell nodded and tightened his grip on the vicious looking blade, slowly letting his red magic flow into his blade and eyes.

KNOCK

Jericho looked impressed at the door as it stood up to someone trying to kick it in.

KNOCK

0 for two. Third times a charm.

KNOCKCRASH

The door gave way as a false templar casually started strolling into the building with his golden long sword held in front of him. He was obviously anticipating wizards and witches, not the glowing red obsidian blade that made his sword look like a butter knife, swinging from the side. Jericho watched with interest as Marcell's blade cleaved through the false templar's sword and proceeded to sever the man in half.

As the body fell to the ground in two pieces the false templar near the door backed off, Jericho knew that wouldn't last long. Motioning for Marcell to step away from the entrance, the two Templar and four wizards waited for their enemies to make the next move. They didn't wait long.

In a burst of blue and red magic, no doubt from the Dark and High Templar, the entrance exploded open forcing Jericho and Marcell to shield their eyes from the debris.

"DOWN!" Sirius yelled, the two quickly complied and listened as the deadly spells sailed over their heads. The two False Templar that had entered quickly raised their blades to intercept the unexpected spell. Sirius and Remus were quickly brought to their knees as the effect of casting such a dark curse hit them. They felt like their magic had been taken from them and then used to cast bludgeoning curses all over their body. Moody and Arthur were quick to react and shot their own spells at the two stationary Templar. Arthur's killing curse managed to hit his target and the False Templar fell dead, leaving him weakened from the curse. Moody on the other hand shot off a severing charm and cut off both the legs of his opponent. He knew that Jericho or Marcell would finish his target off and as an added plus he wouldn't need to recover for the next round.

As Jericho got up he thrust one of his blades into the back of the legless man, with a savage twist he ripped it out and finished the climb to his feet. Marcell on the other hand shot up to his feet and rushed the next few False Templar. As he reached two of the invaders he saw Jericho engage a third from the side. As long as the kept the entrance blocked with combat, they would be safe…er.

As Marcell locked his blade with his opponent, the second man came from behind.

'_Shit can't move!'_ he thought as he realized he was stuck between a sword and a hard place. However, a thump from behind told him the second opponent fell down. Chancing a glance he saw the man on the floor starting to get up, he was a pretty sure the man's trip was caused by Moody. Reacting quickly he brought one of his feet up and slammed it on the man's head. Moving his foot to the fallen man's neck, Marcell put as much pressure as he could on it and roughly twisted his foot, snapping the man's neck. While he did this he was unable to see his first opponent pull back and thrust his sword between to two finger-like prongs of his zanbato. The tip stabbed into Marcell's shoulder and the Dark Templar bit back a yell in pain.

Grabbing the handle of his zanbato, Marcell swung his sword to the left, forcing the long sword which was still in-between the two prongs to move with it. He quickly regretted this action as the long sword which was still in his shoulder was forced to move, leaving a deep scratch rather than a deep stab. Once again biting back the pain, Marcell kneed his opponent in the gut, threw a punch at his face, and rammed him with his shoulder. The man took all three hits and was slammed into the wall. Marcell freed his sword from his opponent's, pulled it back, and thrust the blade at the man's neck.

The two fingers of the sword were just wide enough for the man's neck to barely fit, the saw-like teeth drawing blood from the sides. The man looked at Marcell in fear, but Marcell had no mercy in store for him. Adjusting his grip on the handle, he pushed it to the side and watched as the saw edge of his sword cut across the man's neck severing the arteries and windpipe. However, he didn't have time to rest as the razor edge of a blade ran down his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jericho watched as the body of his opponent fell to the floor, the combination of offense and defense with his swords made it relatively easy to kill a single opponent. As he turned to check on Marcell, he saw a False Templar sneaking up behind him. Not bothering to think twice, he rushed to his friend's aid. When he was halfway to Marcell, Jericho caught sight of a red light coming at him from the side. Stopping dead in his tracks and jumping backwards, he saw the red light strike where he had been standing and blasted a hole into the floor, shooting up wood chips of many sizes. Some of the larger shards stabbing into him. Quickly pulling out the shards lodged in his body he looked outside and saw the Dark Templar was lowering his hand.

'_Bastard!'_ Jericho cursed. A cry from Marcell meant he had been hit by the False Templar. He couldn't chance a look as another False Templar charged him. _'Damn how many are left?_'

Batting his opponent's sword away Jericho did a mental count of the dead False Templar. _'One cut in half, one AKed, stubby, the guy I killed, and from what I saw Marcell took down two. That's six. Marcell is fighting one and so am I…where's number nine?'_

"Avada Kedavra!" Sirius and Remus shouted as the ninth False Templar, that had somehow got passed the battling Templar fell to the floor dead.

Jericho smirked. The False Templar he fought brought up his sword for a downward swing. Crossing his blades above his head, Jericho caught the incoming sword and forced it to continue it's decent to the side. Kicking the side of the man's knee so he fell to the floor, Jericho brought one of his swords up and thrust it down into the man's back.

As he pulled his blade free of the body, Jericho heard a thump from behind and correctly assumed it as Marcell finishing off his opponent. Turning to face the Dark Templar and the High Templar, who had yet to move, he said, "Seems Ferres underestimated us."

It was the High Templar that replied, "Perhaps, but both of you are injured and tired. And I doubt your wizard friends can manage many more of those curses."

Jericho checked the status of his allies. Sirius and Remus were panting hard, Arthur looked pale and clammy, Marcell was bleeding and panting hard, doing his best to stand up straight, Moody seemed fine, and he himself was bleeding from many areas, not to mention he was still sore from fighting Hugolin.

"Perhaps, but we don't need to beat you, we just need to stall you." Jericho replied confidently.

"Really?" The High Templar replied in mock surprise, "I had no idea that was what you were doing."

Jericho glared at him. "Regardless of our condition we can still kill at least one of you!"

"But who says there is just one of us?" The Dark Templar asked, speaking for the first time.

Reaching into his robes he pulled out a small device. He tightened his hold on the item until it snapped then threw it high into the air were it burst into a bright flare. As soon as the light died down Jericho and Marcell, who were closest to the door saw a large group of False Templar, nearly double the original number. They also saw two Death Eaters disapparate.

'_Shit.'_ Jericho thought.

"WE'RE DONE IN HERE!" Tonks called out from the sitting room. The group of wizards and the two Templar quickly rushed to the room, as the False Templar charged them.

When the last person entered the room, they barricaded the door with anything and everything they could find. Moody even cast a few sticking charms to keep everything in place. It wasn't long before they heard pounding on the door.

"Time to go." Sirius said as he ushered Arthur into the floo.

With a cry of "Dumbledore's Office" Arthur disappeared. Marcell, who was the most injured of those remaining, went next. As he disappeared a crack was heard coming from the door. The False Templar had given up pounding and was now hacking at the door.

Next was Remus as he entered the floo a hole was created in the door. Moody was quick to cast spells into the hole, driving a few attackers back. Remus quickly called out the designated destination and disappeared. Sirius went next. More holes formed in the door and the sticky charms on the barricade weakened a bit. Moody changed tactics from shooting spells into the holes, to reinforcing the barricade.

Sirius disappeared and Jericho said, "Alright old timer you're up."

"The hell I am boy that barricade won't hold up when I leave. Get yer ass in the fireplace and go I'll be right behind you."

"Are you nuts! That thing is falling apart! It won't last much longer."

"Then get the fuck out of here so I can follow!" Moody barked.

Jericho growled in annoyance but gave in and entered the fire place. As he called out the destination the door was destroyed and the barricade crumbled.

'_You better live old man or I'll kill you when I see you on the other side!'_ He thought as he left the fallen headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

(End of Chapter 12)

Sorry for the delay this chapter was ready almost a week ago and I've been too busy between work, trying to get my internet to work, and buying a car to really focus on it. Anyway I'm quite busy lately with trying to get things set up so I can move for the next school year, but I try to get what writing I can in.

I know this chapter is a little on the short side but the next few chapters are going up in length (fight-focused chapters are rarely long anyway). Ok lets see relevant information…this will be the end of the fight-focused chapters for a while. I do believe I have had more than plenty when you consider the last few chapters. So I'm going to be moving the story along now. The next few chapters are based on recovering, regrouping, and taking baby-steps forward into the war.


	13. A Little R and R

(Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine…OCs' are mine)

(Chapter 13 Start)

Stepping out of the fire place and glancing around, Jericho saw everyone that helped slow down the attack with the addition of Tonks and Amadues. The fireplace roared once more and Moody stepped out.

Jericho looked at the old man with relief, "How'd you manage to get out of there?"

The grizzled auror brushed off some soot as he replied, "Quite easily. All I did was conjure flames and shoot them down the hallway they were coming from. With that little diversion stalling them I made my escape. By now I'd say most of the headquarters is on fire."

Jericho smirked, "You're one crazy old man, but you have my respect. You had that planned out way before it was our turn to use the floo didn't you?"

Moody nodded.

"Well this is a fascinating conversation, but perhaps we should continue it in the Great Hall. That's where everyone is gathering." Tonks spoke up.

Everyone agreed and soon the group were on their way to the Great Hall with Moody at the helm. As they walked they made light conversation.

"Are you three going to be alright?" Sirius asked the limping Templar.

"Give us a few days then we'll be back to our cheery annoying selves." Amadues said with a forced grin.

"Yes, a little R & R would do us wonders." Marcell agreed.

"These two need more aid than me. I'm not nearly as hurt as them." Jericho commented

Sirius didn't say anything and the rest of the walk was carried on in silence.

As the group entered the Great Hall they looked around and went their separate ways. Arthur went to his family, who all hugged him tightly after fearing the worst. Fleur was with the Weasleys along with Rachel. Moody and Tonks went to Dumbledore to give a more detailed report about the fall of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus chose to walk around the hall to the various members and check to see if anyone needed help. Which left Jericho, Amadues, and Marcell to their own devices. As Marcell glanced once more around the room he saw Elizabeth in a corner of the hall attending to her students.

"This way." He said indicating the others to follow.

As they got closer Elizabeth turned and saw them. Her shoulders sagged in relief and she quickly got up and rushed to them embracing Marcell and Amadues in a hug.

"Ow! Ow! Elizabeth we're both injured here!" Amadues pitifully cried out.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly letting go and backing off, "I just thought I wouldn't see either of you for a while and when people started coming in saying their headquarters was under attacked I feared you were there when it happened. You did say that was where you were going right?"

"Yes," Marcell answered, slightly wincing. "And we were there for the fight. That's how I got injured. But enough with the bad news, after all we did manage to find Jericho."

He motioned to Jericho, who had remained quiet, the whole exchange. Taking a step forward he extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, seems I wasn't in the same class with you back in the Academy since I don't remember you and I'm pretty good at remembering faces."

Elizabeth took his hand and shook it gently, "I don't recall meeting you either, but I do know your name. You were one of the youngest initiates to get the rank of Grand Templar and the first Templar in almost forty years to have a dual wielding weapon conjured from your Alomondria Ore."

Jericho sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I was unaware I was so well known."

"Yes, you're quite oblivious to some of the most obvious things at times." Amadues commented.

"Yes, quite oblivious indeed." Marcell agreed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Slapping a hand on Marcell's injured back and elbowing Amadues in his sore abdomen, Jericho said with forced happiness, "Oh these two and their jokes."

Elizabeth just stared at the three in confusion, not used to their antics. As Marcell and Amadues sulked off to nurse their throbbing injuries, three more figures approached. These ones were not wanted at the moment.

"You! You Templar should have stayed in your little cubby-hole and stayed out of our business! Now we are without a headquarters and hope for the light is dimming relatively quickly" Snape snarled. Off to the side Marcell growled and reached for his sword but a discreet hand gesture from Jericho stopped him.

Albus walked up beside Snape and put a placating hand on his shoulder. Minerva stood off to the side watching things with a mixture of caution, solemnest, and a hint of fear.

"Severus I know you are upset, but you shouldn't take it out on Jericho and his friends. From what I gather if it weren't for them, the casualties at headquarters would have been catastrophic. On that note, the light is not losing its shine, we are nearly at a tunnel and must push forward to the tunnels end."

"Albus is right you little lap dog. Without us there probably wouldn't be a light! Did you really know how to fight a Templar before I told you? Did you manage to kill any Templar when they attacked? As far as I can tell the only people to kill a Templar when they have attacked your forces is Marcell, Moody, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and myself. Had it not been for us no one here would be alive because they wouldn't have been able to get out or manage an effective counter-attack. So if I were you I'd shut up before I have Marcell slit your throat in your sleep!"

"Oh I'd do it to!" Marcell said roughly.

Jericho smiled evilly at the greasy man and silently praised Marcell for his quick reaction. Both Templar knew it was an empty threat, but considering how pale Snape's face became, he didn't.

"Come now Jericho, surely an action like that wouldn't be necessary." Albus said, the look in his eyes showed that he knew Jericho was bluffing, but going along with it.

"Perhaps you're right Albus…too much blood. Maybe poisoning? Snapping of the neck? Drowning in the lake?" he suggested.

Snape's face had lost all pigmentation and Albus decided to end the topic of conversation before he had an unconscious potions master on the floor. Madam Pomfrey had enough things to deal with at the moment.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of no killing. I do have a school to run and finding good professors is quite hard these days."

Minerva snorted, but covered it with a cough. She didn't think Snape really qualified as a "good professor".

Jericho let out a false sigh, "Fine…what do you want? I would think you had bigger things to deal with."

"Yes well, first I came to thank you and your friends for helping the people at headquarters. I think we already established the fact that we would be in a much worse position without your aid."

"No thanks are necessary. I had my reasons for helping, but if you truly need to thank someone thank Marcell. He didn't have to stay and fight, but he chose to and was injured in the process."

Albus looked at the young Dark Templar. Marcell was trying to suppress his heavy breathing and sitting with his back facing Elizabeth, who was using her cloak to soak up the blood and put pressure on the wound.

"Fawkes," Albus called out. In a burst of flames a phoenix appeared on his shoulder. "Could you help that young man over there, I am in his debt and he is in need of aid."

The phoenix trilled his agreement and flew over to the Dark Templar. Elizabeth moved the cloth away for the magical bird and Fawkes dipped his head and cried tears on the wound, healing the deep scratch in seconds. Marcell sighed as the pain ebbed away and nodded his thanks to both Fawkes and Albus. Fawkes seeing that his job was done disappeared in another burst of flame.

"Now that "first things first" has been finished, what did you need?" Jericho asked.

"I was merely curious as to your plans now."

Jericho looked back at his friends and the class of initiates. He had already vowed to help fight the war against Voldemort, but he didn't want to involve them in a fight that was not theirs. Voldemort would be considered a wizard problem in Myren. However, now Myren was gone and practically all of the codes, ethics, and traditions of the Templar were in shambles. That was part of the reason Jericho had chosen to help and considering Marcell, Amadues, and Elizabeth didn't bother hiding their faces with their cloaks, they agreed.

"At the moment I am not sure what we plan to do…if you would be as kind as to let us stay here so we can try and formulate a plan I would be most appreciative." He stated.

Albus didn't hesitate in nodding his acceptance of the Templar group staying at Hogwarts for a time. There were still a few weeks left before school started and he had planned on housing the people that used headquarters as a home at Hogwarts. He already convinced Molly and her family as well as Fleur and Hermione Granger, who had been staying with the Weasleys for the summer. Along with them were Sirius and Remus.

Feeling the conversation was over Jericho returned to his friends. Marcell and Amadues looked disgruntled and even Elizabeth, who had remained passive the entire five minutes that he'd known her, seemed a bit put off.

"What's wrong?" Jericho questioned.

"That's bullshit, Jericho and you know it!" Marcell answered.

"What?"

"We know damn well that you already have a plan, but you didn't say it because you're thinking we won't agree with it. Jericho, no matter what you choose to do we will stick with you, we may voice our displeasure at times but we stick together through thick and thin!" Amadues spoke up.

Jericho sighed, looking at Elizabeth he asked, "I guess you feel the same?"

Elizabeth nodded curtly.

"Ok look, I didn't want to involve you yet because you don't know the situation."

"What situation? Myren's gone and we're stuck in the middle of a wizard civil war and a Templar civil war. I'd say that sums things up well." Marcell interrupted.

"Shut up and listen! I know we're stuck in that situation. However, I chose not to take part in the Templar civil war for now. Some of the wizards here have asked that I aid them in fighting Voldemort and in return they will aid me in fighting the Templar. That is the situation I didn't want to involve you all in."

The three young Templar remained quiet as they digested Jericho's words.

"Why did you choose to attack the wizards first?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well at first because I wasn't sure if anyone escaped Myren. However, with what is happening right now I'd say it is the best course of action. These series of quick and harsh attacks are a Templar tactic. After the fighting stops the Templar supporting Ferres will most likely pull out for a period of time which leaves us to attack Voldemort. A true Templar is worth five or more wizards and if we can get the wizards of the light side to stop spanking their criminals and start killing them we will have a better chance at winning. All in all Voldemort isn't the real problem, he has wizards from mostly Britain, some from other countries, but mostly Britain that means his numbers are much smaller than the Templar under Ferres."

"So by taking out the weakest link in the chain we practically destroy Ferres's combination of meat shield and long distance fighting." Marcell summed up.

"Exactly and if we play our cards right we will not only get most of the wizards in Britain to feel indebted to us, but we can develop our own long distance fighting force. You saw how well they did Marcell. They covered themselves as well as stalled the enemy long enough for us to get the advantage."

Marcell nodded in agreement before speaking up, "So basically we have two different wars to fight and you didn't want to force us into the one you chose?"

Jericho nodded.

"Well like Amadues said, "through thick and thin" we'll help you fight Voldemort." Reaching into his robes he pulled out a book and handed it to Jericho, "Besides it will give us plenty of time to decide what to do with this."

Taking the book, Jericho glanced at it before flipping through the pages and asking, "What is this?"

"Raimond's journal…and it has some interesting things to say about what's going on and who you are to the wizards of Britain."

Jericho looked at him in confusion before turning his attention back to the book. He thumbed through it for a fem more moments before someone slammed open the door to the Great Hall. Heads quickly turned, wands were drawn, and everyone gazed on Kingsley's sweating and panting form.

"Dumbledore! Azkaban is under attack and the Department of Mysteries was raided!"

Albus Dumbledore's face paled whether it was because Azkaban was under attack or the Department of Mysteries was raided, no one knew. He quickly composed himself and thought things over for a second.

"Alright! Everyone hurry we shall make our way to Azkaban and offer what assistance we can!"

Everyone quickly got up to gather around Albus but a voice from the corner the Templar were hold up in stopped them.

"Don't bother, you won't accomplish anything."

Everyone turned to see Jericho intently looking at them.

"We won't know unless we try, Jericho." Albus stated.

"No you will. This is a Templar tactic much like the one the Germans used in World War II called blitzkrieg. They're essentially "hit and run" tactics meant to scatter the opposition as well as achieve any goals you can as quickly as possible. Think about it Albus, the attack on the Ministry, your headquarters, the Department of Mysteries, and now Azkaban. Is this really normal behavior of your Death Eaters?"

Albus thought for a moment, it was true that the Death Eaters were being much more aggressive than normal, but that could be written off as the Templar assisting them. But then again, he himself had Templar trying to assist him at the moment so perhaps he should here them out.

"What would you suggest then?"

"Do nothing, take this time to recover, regroup, and plan your next move. By the time you get to Azkaban the attack will be finishing up and all you'll do is lose more people trying to stop a lost cause. If you still want to go, be my guest, but we will not go with you this fight. We know what's being done and we know better than to try and stop it. If our forces were more organized I'd say lets go, but that is not the case."

Jericho paused his speech for a moment before continuing, "Your troops are already weakened from the attack at the Ministry and then they weren't really given time to recover because headquarters was attacked. Face it your Order of the Phoenix is in disarray at the moment. They may put up a brave face for you but just look at them. They're tired, some are still recovering from the loss of loved ones, and others have lost all hope! Let them rest!"

"But if we do nothing they'll continue these tactics of yours and will surely win!" A member spoke up.

"You're wrong," Amadues spoke up. "These tactics are meant to put both playing fields back to zero. We only use this tactic when we are at a disadvantage. By branching off into small groups and striking key targets one after the other in rapid succession the enemy doesn't get a chance to recover before we attack something with fresh troops. The reason we don't tend to use this tactic is it has minor advantages and huge risks. Achieving a difficult objective like taking over a key location is impossible with such a tactic. On top of that the small number of troops can be overrun and killed which could devastate the offensive force. The reason it is working so well right now is because of the Templar aiding Voldemort, your aurors don't know how to fight them and are at a disadvantage."

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Another member nearly shouted.

"We already said you can go if you want. We just won't be going with you." Marcell coldly stated.

Albus sighed as he thought things over again. Voldemort had Templar, listened to them, and was coming out on top. So logically speaking, since he had Templar, if he listened to them, he would be at the same level as Voldemort.

"Will these attacks continue much longer?" he quietly asked.

"No…once they feel they've scattered the light side enough they will cease their attacks and regroup as well. My guess would be that Ferres, the man leading the Templar plans to stop aiding Voldemort for a great deal of time after scattering the light side. He also has plans to make, battles to fight, and an army to control and can't be wasting time aiding a pathetic Dark Lord with his superficial goals."

Nodding sadly Albus said, "Everyone return to your individual tasks we will heed Jericho's sound advice for now. If Voldemort is using the Templar to gain an advantage, then we too must use the Templar aiding us to take away that advantage."

Not many people seemed happy with the decision but heeded it none the less. Walking closer to Jericho's group Albus said, "Allow me to lead you to Gryffindor Tower, it is where most of the residents will be staying for now and I'm sure you all would like some privacy."

The group of Templar and initiates got up and followed Albus out of the Great Hall. Jericho had an itching feeling in the back of his mind, like someone was watching him but he didn't look to see who. Rachel stood by Fleur's side staring at Jericho. A deep void filled her chest like it was sucking every good emotion she had ever known. Jericho hadn't even acknowledged her existence upon entering the Great Hall and now he was leaving without a word. Rachel felt the worst pain humanly possible, she felt as if the person she loved had forgotten her.

(End of Chapter 13)

Okay here you go the (very) long awaited chapter 13 review please before going to the next chapter cause the more review the better.


	14. Plans

(Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter my ever growing number of OCs are mine though)

_In light of recent events I have chosen to start writing this journal with the hopes that I'll never use it for the intended purpose. I shall start by writing what I know and my concerns for the near future. I write this, yet I don't know where to start. So much information must be written and I have a few different places to start._

_I guess…I'll start from the moment my concerns began. Not to long ago a Temple…or should I say a burial ground was discovered. In this cemetery laid the body of the first and last Legatis Templar. The name of the Templar was worn off the grave and sadly no information on him is available. I know it seems unbelievable, how can someone who was practically a hero to the Templar society be forgotten? It isn't impossible really time can forget a lot of heroes and those it doesn't forget end up becoming things of myth and legend. Such is the case with the Legatis Templar, the "figure" for lack of better word became a myth, a bedtime story for young Initiates. But I'm getting off topic. When this grave was discovered information and research on the Legatis became top priority and the person to lead this investigation was a recently promoted Blood Templar named Ferres. _

_Now Ferres is an amazing man. He is as cunning as he is ruthless and he is also incredibly intelligent, the perfect person to lead an investigation on something with very vague details. However, I fear that this investigation may lead to troubling times. If the stories of the Legatis Templar are true then a man in Ferres's position would most definitely seek to use such powers. I can't really come out with these concerns because I have no proof to speak against him, and even as I write this I can't help but wonder if I'm being paranoid. However it is a wise man that worries about everything and a fool who worries about nothing. _

_I will write more…if more develops,_

_Raimond_

_Life Templar and Councilman of the Order of the Templar_

(Chapter 14 Start)

It had been two day since everyone had evacuated the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and things were finally settling down. The majority of the people that chose to stay at Hogwarts were kept in Gryffindor Tower, as most of the people staying had been a part of Gryffindor at one time or another.

Currently the tower was nearly empty, most of the inhabitants being at breakfast. The only ones left in the tower were the Templar and the initiates, though Elizabeth was about to escort her students to the Great Hall momentarily.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" She asked her fellow Templar.

"Sorry, but we have much to discuss and this is the only time we may have the privacy and time to do it." Jericho answered.

"Don't worry we'll head down when we finish talking." Marcell added.

"Okay, but are you sure I shouldn't stay here and discuss things as well?" She questioned.

"Nah, you have more important things to worry about than rambling with the likes of us." Amadues answered as he motioned to the initiates.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before nodding and leading her class out of the tower.

When she was gone, Marcell let out a sigh before speaking up, "I really don't like excluding her from this. She has just as much a right to be here talking with us as we do."

"I know, but since we will be discussing what to do with her and her class I'd rather not have to argue with her when we come up with a decision." Jericho replied.

"Agreed," Amadues added.

Marcell let out another sigh, "Yeah, yeah let's just get on with it."

"Best to start with the most prominent thing," Jericho said has he laid out Raimond's journal on the table. "What to do with Harry Potter."

"Marcell and I can't really discuss this. _You_ are Harry Potter so it is your decision on what to do with that information."

A strange tingling was felt in the back of Jericho's mind, but he ignored it and continued discussing his plans. "Well…while revealing Harry Potter is alive to the wizarding world could help us, it could also bite us in the ass."

"How so?" Marcell questioned.

"Harry Potter is a sixteen year old wizard that disappeared, not a sixteen year old veteran Grand Templar. While being Harry Potter could get us access to resources previously inaccessible there will be too many obstacles."

"Care to name them?" Amadues asked this time.

"Well first there will be the wizarding world in general. The ministry will use Harry Potter to try and raise morale…he'll be nothing more than a figurehead. Second would be Albus. If what Raimond said is true, then there is some prophecy about Harry Potter and Voldemort, and Albus knows the contents of that prophecy…we don't. He'll likely use that fact to try and use us to do his bidding. Plus, he would coddle Harry Potter. As Jericho I can fight and move about freely, as Harry Potter I'd be shielded because I'm considered "too important". So for the meantime I'll stay Jericho. Our goal on this is too keep the information on Harry Potter a secret as long as possible."

Amadues was silent for a moment before speaking again, "You'll need to cover your lightning-shaped scar you know. You can't keep that bandage wrapped around your head forever. Plus your parents-"

"Harry Potter's parents," Jericho interrupted. Raimond would always be his parent, not two people he never knew about.

"Right Harry Potter's parents," Amadues continued. "You'll share similar looks with them and people that knew them _will_ notice."

"The scar can be covered with a bandana to "keep my hair out of my eyes" as for the similarities between me and James and Lily Potter, we'll just play dumb. No one can extract that information without the use of a truth potion so we're safe as long as we don't accept anything from people that might be suspicious."

Marcell and Amadues nodded at Jericho's explanation.

"Now let's move onto the topic of Elizabeth and the initiates." Jericho said changing the subject.

"As much as I hate to say it, they can't stay with us. We haven't the time to train the initiates and Elizabeth no longer as a weapon. While she could continue to train them, we honestly have no place to keep them."

"But where could they go? Myren's gone and we have no idea if and where any survivors are holding up. We can't just kick them to the curb." Marcell argued.

"You're both right. We can't keep them here, but at the same time we can't abandon them. They could be all that's left of the Order of the Templar. That being said we may have to do something unethical and unorthodox."

"What are you hinting at Jericho?" Amadues asked.

"We may have to leave them with the exiles. The exiles have remained well hidden and have had over a century to recover from their fallout with society." Jericho said.

"Are you crazy? Those religious zealots!? We might as well just hand them back over to Ferres." Marcell nearly yelled.

"I don't think they are as fanatical as they used to be. After all, God didn't save them from the wrath of man so they've likely become a lot more placid over the years. However, incase they are like the history books say, we will meet with them first to insure we aren't sending the initiates to their death." Jericho explained.

"What makes you think they'll help and how do you propose we find them? They were able to drop off the face of the earth in case you've forgotten. Even Myren's best trackers couldn't find them." Amadues questioned.

"Well I'm hoping we can use their morals to have them take in the initiates. After all, the initiates haven't even killed yet so their practically innocents. As to how we find them, we follow their trail to the point that they disappeared, then locate the most reclusive places near where they disappeared and hope to get lucky."

"And if we fail to find them?" Marcell asked.

"We'll deal with that obstacle if we get to it." Jericho calmly answered.

Marcell sighed "Ok so that covers the initiates. Now what about Liz?"

"Liz?" Amadues repeated looking curiously at Marcell.

Marcell lowered his head to hide his face, "Well you see, ummm…I figured it would be shorter than saying Elizabeth?"

Jericho and Amadues looked amused. It was rare to see Marcell so caught off-guard. Under normal circumstances they would have enjoyed teasing him into further embarrassment, but since the situation was far from normal by their standards they refrained.

"Well, as far as _Liz_ is concerned," Amadues said emphasizing the name. "What she does is her decision. If she chooses to go with her students, that's fine. If she chooses to stick with us, that's fine too."

"Agreed." Jericho second.

"What's left to discuss? We seemed to have covered all the important things." Amadues asked.

"Well, we need better clothes. Our robes are in tatters and even if they weren't we'd stand out too much." Jericho answered.

"True, but we lack money and personally I don't think wizard robes are practical for melee combat." Marcell said.

"Well…perhaps we can turn our Templar robes into more suitable clothing? There is enough fabric for that and it won't cost us money." Amadues suggested.

"That's possible, we'll need help with the tailoring…unless you two learned to sow behind my back." Jericho replied.

"Well you know, between killing bad guys and running for my life. I figured I'd find a hobby to spend what's left of my already scarce time." Amadues joked.

"Yes, it is quite relaxing." Marcell agreed.

It was a dumb joke, they all knew it, but it helped break the tension in the room. The three let out a light chuckle, feeling more refreshed than they had in sometime.

"What about our weapons? If we want to blend in we can't really carry them around." Marcell said after he quieted down.

"In can't be helped, we'll continue to carry them. None of us know how to use a wand and personally I feel a bit naked with out my blades." Jericho answered.

"So much for blending in." Marcell muttered.

"If worse comes to worse we'll talk to Albus. He's bound to know something we could do." Jericho said.

"Okay then what do we do while we are here?" Amadues asked.

"Again we'll have to leave that to Albus. We're here under his good graces after all." Jericho repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked into the Great Hall with her students and looked around. Most of the younger wizards and witches were present but not the older generation. Her class walked past to one of the tables as she contemplated the situation.

"What are they up to?" She quietly asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three male Templar walked down the castle halls in silence as they headed towards breakfast. However, an abrupt stop from Amadues caused the other two to stop and look at him curiously.

"How will we fight off our fellow Templar? In case you two forgot we all nearly died when we last fought them."

Marcell and Jericho nearly bashed their heads into the nearest wall. Something so obvious and they had completely forgotten it. They both silently cursed their teenage minds and the belief that they were invincible.

Standing in the hall with a thoughtful hand holding his chin, Jericho thought aloud, "Looks like we'll have to talk with _him_."

"Him?" his friends asked in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alaman? How are things?" Jericho asked as he walked up to the portrait. Amadues and Marcell stared in awe at the man in the painting.

"Quite frustrating young Templar. I know there is something big is going on but I haven't been able to leave my portrait to find out."

"Why not?" Jericho questioned.

"Oh some years ago a little punk put a charm on my frame sealing me in this place. Damn good charm to since none of the staff have been able to break it in all its years of being on my portrait.

"Can't your portrait be moved?" He questioned.

"Yes, but you forget here I'm nothing but an ancient groundskeeper. Not some well known Templar celebrity. So there was little reason to move me."

"I see, well would you like to come with us? We have much to discuss. Discussion best kept away from prying eyes and unwanted ears."

Hearing the gravity in Jericho's voice, Alaman unstuck his portrait from the wall and instructed the Templar to an abandoned classroom where they could speak in private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the office of Albus Dumbledore, a small Order meeting was being held between the top members of the Order and the members that were residing in Hogwarts.

"We'll commence this meeting starting with the topic of our recovery from the large offensive brought about by Voldemort and the rogue Templar. Kingsley?"

The tall black man stood up cleared his throat as he gave his report, "As the Templar told you, Albus. The Dark Lord and his minions as well as the rogue Templar have ceased their attacks and have been extremely quiet considering how well their attacks had gone. If they indeed continue to stay silent as the Templar predicted then we will have ample time to recover."

"Very good, and what was the damage?"

"As you know the entrance to the ministry was destroyed, our headquarters was taken, and the prisoners in Azkaban have been freed."

"And the department of mysteries?" Albus quietly asked.

"The prophecy room was successfully raided. All but one prophecy was recovered." Was the tall auror's answer.

"This is indeed grievous yet joyous news my friends."

"What do you mean Albus?" Moody asked.

"The contents of the prophecy in the hands of Voldemort is dangerous information, as the contents dealt with him and the missing Harry Potter. However, at the same time this may be good for us as it tells us that Harry Potter _is_ alive. However, we must find him before Voldemort does or it will be the end for us."

"What are the contents of this prophecy Albus?" Sirius asked

"Keep in mind the only reason I'm telling you this is because Voldemort already has the prophecy. I won't go into details, but the prophecy basically states that Harry must kill Voldemort or vise-versa."

Sirius choked in surprise as he heard the dreaded words of the prophecy. How could such a burden be placed on someone so young and innocent? He walked out of the room ignoring the looks of pity from his comrades.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Sirius. Please inform me of any other developments." Remus said as he walked out.

Albus nodded before returning his gaze back to the Order, "Anything else, any of you feel is important?"

"Albus, with the school year coming ever closer I feel that you should address what we should do with our current residents. Not just the Templar, but our fellow Order members." Minerva spoke up.

"Yes, I do feel that is indeed something that should be covered. First, I'm taking the time to ward the Burrow so that the Weasleys can return home. I'm sure Remus won't mind Sirius's company for the school year so we'll leave that to them. Ms. Delacour you were looking into an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey correct?"

Fleur nodded. However, it was a hollow nod. The once beautiful part-veela looked like hell warmed over. She had bags under her eyes from nightmares, her hair was in disarray, and her form was hunched over in exhaustion from the lack of sleep.

"The offer is still available if you so choose to take it." Albus gently offered.

Fleur grimly nodded again.

"Now that leaves the Templar and what to do with them." Albus calmly stated. He knew that many of the members came close to hating the Templar for what they were and their rather heartless way of speaking about human lives, both dead and living.

In fact very few seemed to even like their company. The ones that did were Moody, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur, Fred and George Weasley, who liked their disregard of Albus's authority and rebellious attitude, and Minerva, who was old enough to realize that their coldhearted demeanor was a means of getting through tough situations in the best way possible. Everyone else either hated or resented their presence.

"As they can no longer stay at our old headquarters we'll have to keep them here for the time being." Albus slowly and carefully stated.

A few members sneered and glared at the idea of having to continue associating with the Templar.

"How will we explain their presence?" Minerva questioned.

"For now there is no guarantee that they will still be here by the time the school year starts. If they are then I will think of something. You also forget that they are independent of us, they could be making their own plans as we speak."

"Hopefully they plan on getting as far away from here as possible." Molly bitterly muttered.

"Yes, well I feel the best way to go about this is to ask them about their plans." Albus said, choosing not to react to Molly's words.

No one said anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the old Riddle house, Voldemort sat looking at the glowing orb in his hand.

"This proves that Potter is alive," He said aloud to his followers. "Whether he is or isn't the Templar you saw in the attacks, Avery has yet to be seen."

"I swear it was him M'lord. He was the spitting image of that Muggle-loving James Potter!"

"Well, I say we ask our guest…" Looking at the corner of the room where a tall figure in a blue cloak stood. "Is it him?"

"Yes and no," The man answered.

"Care to elaborate?" Voldemort pressed.

"You will understand when the time comes. Just know the Templar working with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter are one in the same."

"Very well, give my regards to your master and tell him thanks for the troops he left me with."

"Two things, one those "troops" are all you're getting for a while so don't waste them. And second, I have no master!" The man replied before disappearing in a flash of blue.

The Death Eaters assembled stared at the area the man once inhabited before turning their gaze to their lord.

"My lord, if I may…why not press our advantage?" One of the nearest Death Eater's asked.

"The Templar advised against it and while I'm not one for following others advise I do know when to listen. By now the Ministry and Dumbledore's little club are on high alert and any attacks made now would end in failure. All of you are free to do as you want for now…I will summon you again when the time comes."

And with those words everyone left the Riddle house.

(End of Chapter 14)

Ok well there is Chapter 14. I can't promise when the next Chapter will be up because of my whole situation. I'm doing my best to sort everything out but it will be a while before I can get my own place and get internet set up again. So be patient.

Next chapter marks the end of the "Opening Arc" and Chapter 16 will be the start of "The Exiles Arc" which is dealing with the notorious Knights Templar that many of you have asked about. So hope you all are looking forward to that.

Anyway Review to make me feel like all this work I'm doing without internet is worth it…that and so I have something enjoyable to read the next time I get access to the Internet.


	15. Moving Forward

_It seems that my fears about Ferres and the investigation were warranted. He recently removed everyone, but his most trusted officials off the Legatis project. To "Keep delicate information out of the wrong hands." However I feel the information is already in the wrong hands. I tried pleading my case to Equatis Templar, Seguis, but to no avail. He believed that Ferres's decision was an understandable one and due to my foolish mistake of voicing my concerns I am now suspected of trying to steal information on the Legatis Templar. To clear my name or at least the suspicions surrounding it I left my councilman seat to my second so that I could go into the field and wait for things to cool down. Currently I am making my way west of Myren. There is no need to rush since I have no destination in mind, so I shall wander until it is safe to return. _

_Recently rumors have been spreading of a Dark Lord in Britain…perhaps I can be of use there. Besides I'm already heading west and Britain is to the west of Myren so it's not like it's out of the way. I'm not sure why I'm writing my thoughts on where to go…it has nothing to do with Ferres or the Legatis, but I felt compelled to write it. Whatever the case there is not much I can really say about the current situation since I am no longer in Myren and my information network is somewhat lacking at the moment._

_My best regards,_

_Raimond_

_Life Templar_

(Chapter 15 Start)

"Ahh young Templar…Oh! And I see you brought friends." The portrait of Alaman spoke.

"Greetings Alaman, we need some advice." Jericho replied. His tone gave away the seriousness of the situation.

Alaman quickly lost his smile and spoke in a somber tone, "Something tells me this will not be anything to be joyous about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office after the Order meeting had finished. Too much was going on and he felt couldn't keep a stable hold on anything anymore. Some people had once said that he shouldn't try to control everything, but in war sometimes it takes a dictator to get things done. That being said, Albus clearing felt is biggest flaw as a war leader was his morals. Despite his many years of life and the battles he had fought he couldn't bring it upon himself to watch his students, his children fight and kill one-another.

He knew the light couldn't afford to just sit and hope for the government to sort things out, and with the corruption and incompetence in said government there was little to no hope anyway. So who better to lead the fight against Voldemort than the defeater of the last Dark Lord? But that too was a mistake, during the fight against Grindelwald, Albus wasn't the leader, another, more competent man was. Albus let out a bitter laugh; all prophecies concerning Dark Lords tend to point out who can defeat them. There is nothing in them about leading the fight.

'_I wonder what would have happened if Harry were still with us…' _he thought.

As he continued to think on the recent course of events his thoughts turned to the newest group of players in the war, the Templar. But his thoughts were more-so on the group helping the light.

'_It may seem juvenile, but I would love nothing more than to throw this heap of trouble onto them. Whether the Order realizes it or not, they are much more capable at leading than I am. After all, they are bred to fight and how to act in these types of situations. So far every plan they have come up with has got the job done. They fled when I would have hid, they hid when I would have fought, and they fought when I would have fled. Every action may have resulted in the loss of life to the light, but they greatly reduced the number of casualties the Order would have suffered had they listened to me.' _Albus mused.

Flipping through a few papers on his desk, he came across the report Mad-Eye gave him earlier on the Order's retreat from Grimmauld. He could tell just by looking at the events that some of his Order members were realizing just how competent the Templar were when it came to battles. When he first received the report he had wanted to yell at his members for using the darkest unforgivable imaginable and curse the Templar for ordering them to use it.

But remembering the look on his current group of student's face was enough to make him think twice. Had none of his Order members fought to kill there is no doubt in his mind that most if not all of the children would now be orphans or worse. It was that revelation that led to his current situation of sitting at his desk and going over how he had been commanding the war.

So far he hadn't liked what he had seen. The entire time he led the war he always thought he was commanding soldiers, now he realized he was just herding sheep. This revelation made him feel that he was no better than the Ministry of Magic. Sure he could and would respond more quickly than the Ministry, but the fact remained that he held a dangerous attachment for the opposition. The bottom line for his recent discovery was that he slept in a pit of vipers and every time there was a battle he would invite the Order for a slumber party.

'_I think I may need to restructure the Order soon, or this war may as well be over…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see…so that's what's been going on in the Templar world." Alaman said after digesting the news of Myren's fall.

"Yes, what we need to know is how to fight against fellow Templar. The small-fry are nothing, but the fully trained Templar can easily overpower us." Marcell replied, having got over his hero worship.

"Well that's easy," Alaman answered before looking at Jericho. "Did you learn the difference between skill and _skill _yet?" he asked emphasizing the second "skill".

Jericho nodded, "I fought a Dark Templar who was borderline on Blood Templar level and won. Before he died he said that someone of a Grand Templar level should never have the ability to win against a Dark Templar, let alone a Blood Templar."

"So what did you learn?" Alaman prodded.

"I learned that you could give someone all the power in the world, but if they don't know how to use it correctly, then they'll never be able to maximize on that potential."

"Close enough. You see almost all Templar higher than the Grand Templar level rely solely on their new powers and neglect the basics. What they don't realize is if you master the basics you master everything."

"How so?" Amadues questioned.

"Because everything you learn after the basics is just an expansion. No matter what the field, all advanced teachings will lead back to the basics."

"That doesn't mean that our opponents won't get a lucky shot." Marcell stated.

"Yes, that is quite possible. All of you will undoubtedly need training. Training that I and a few friends can offer you. However, my teachings are only for those who are worthy of them. I will not waste my time teaching brats who want everything handed to them. If you want to learn more from me then all of you need to relearn the basics and master them. Jericho, you're the closest to mastering them since you have used them for so long. So I expect you to make sure your friends learn them as well. Now go, I have business to attend to."

The three left the portrait more confused than they came, but now they had a wider path to follow and every passing minute was opening more roads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun set on Hogwarts, Fleur could be found walking hand in hand with Rachel away from the Great Hall. The day had been a blur, between the meeting, giving tours to the new residents, and holding a brave face despite her own anguish over recent events, left Fleur feeling drained. She was walking in a daze as she turned a corner and bumped into someone. Looking up she locked eyes with Jericho.

Jericho…he was such an enigma. When she first met him he seemed cold, calculating, and extremely dangerous. But, as time moved on she learned more about the mystery that was the Grand Templar Jericho. He had a soft side to him.

"Sorry Fleur, if you'll excuse us we need to get going. We have to meet up with Albus." He apologized before walking off with his friends tailing.

"Hi Jerry…ko," Rachel started but stopped when Jericho passed, seemingly ignoring her.

The young girl's eyes misted up, but she turned her gaze to the floor to hide her tears. Sadly despite her best efforts, she couldn't hide her sobs. Fleur gazed sadly at the girl then turned a hardened gaze to Jericho's back.

"What's up with him lately?" She asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group approached the entrance to Albus's office the gargoyle guarding the door moved aside to grant them entry. The three paused at the entrance for a moment.

"Seems we're expected," Amadues mumbled.

"…Yeah," Jericho answered as he led the way up the stairs.

As they reached the door, Albus's voice beckoned them in.

"Funny how you seem to know everything that goes on in this school. Makes me feel uncomfortable knowing I have no privacy." Marcell commented.

"Actually, despite popular belief, I don't. It's merely passive legimency, I pick up trace thoughts coming from behind the door and guess who it is based on their thoughts. But, don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be one of Hogwarts great mysteries." Albus replied with a smile.

The three Templar mentally sighed with relief, the secret of Harry Potter was still safe.

"So what can I do for you?" Albus asked.

"Shouldn't that be our question?" Amadues asked.

"I'd say it's both of ours at the moment." The aged headmaster replied.

Jericho nodded his agreement to Albus's statement, "We plan on finding a place for the Initiates. They're too young to be a part of your school and there would be no justifiable reason for them being here anyway. However, the people we need to find are in an unknown location and we'll need help if we are to discover their where-abouts."

"Unfortunately I doubt any of my Order members would be of much help…That being said, I do know someone who you might find useful."

"Who?"

"The young brown haired witch, Hermione Granger. She is great at researching and figuring things out. But if I ask her to help and she agrees you'll need to make protecting her your top priority while she is in your custody."

"Why would she need protection?" Amadues questioned.

"For quite sometime she has helped the Weasley children in foiling Voldemort in a few of his attempts at resurrection and because of that she is high on his hit list." Albus answered.

"How could such a young girl achieve something when so many adult wizards and witches can't seem to even look at the man without pissing their pants?" Marcell asked.

"Well I'll save you the details but in her first year, they stalled one of Voldemort's minions long enough for me to stop him. In her second year she figured out that a journal possessed a student and alerted McGonagall who in-turn informed me before anything bad could really happen. In her third year she nearly captured the man who helped raise Voldemort in her forth year. As you see there has been three times she either stopped or nearly crippled Voldemort, of course with help from the Weasley children and other students."

"I've been meaning to ask, how was Voldemort resurrected?" Jericho asked.

Albus grew sad and seemed to age many years in an instant, "Nearly two years ago we held the Triwizard tournament and a student, who was also a contestant named Cedric Diggory won. When he grabbed the Goblet of Fire he was port keyed away where he was used for a dark ritual then killed. His body was returned with the Dark Mark burned into his chest. For the next year Voldemort gathered his forces and it seems along the way made friends with your enemy Ferres. Attacks led by Death Eaters are recent signs of activity."

"Didn't your government do anything over the year that Voldemort apparently remained quiet!?" Marcell asked.

"No, the Ministry tried to say everything was just the act of random Death Eaters trying to stir up trouble. It wasn't until Voldemort led an attack on Diagon Alley that the Ministry was forced to admit the return of the Dark Lord."

"Why reveal himself? He could have gone much longer with hiding his presence." Amadues thought aloud.

"Unless Ferres had him act," Jericho suggested.

"Why do that?"

"To draw the attention of the Templar so he could prepare for the attack on Myren."

"That's possible." Amadues said.

"Yes, well if I may interrupt," Albus spoke, gaining the three Templar's attention. "You must realize that there is a chance that you may not find the people you are looking for, and if you do, you must think of what to do next."

"We realize that. If and when we find them we will leave to ask for their aid…however, we will not be gone long. Regardless of their decision we have agreed to stay and help your fight. So what you need to do is find a place for us to stay that allows us the freedom to move about as we wish and would be safe enough for us to plan our next move when the time comes," Jericho replied.

Albus sat in silence for sometime thinking of a place that fit the bill of the young men's description. He had a place in mind but a little more information would be needed.

"I may know of a place, but you would have to be willing to sacrifice two days of the week in order to keep a relatively low profile."

"That's fine. We figured we would have to help you in someway if you were to help us."

"Well, I can't really say what you'll be doing. After all, I said I know a place…how to get you there would be a little more difficult. But I'm certain I'll have an answer for you within a month."

"Would it really take that long?"

"Depends, what I'm planning may take time. But then again it may not. Never fear, I will give you a sufficient heads up."

"Hypothetically speaking," Amadues started. "Say your plan fails…what then?"

"Oh I don't believe it will fail. After all, a man as old as me has quite a few favors he can call in." Albus responded with a smile.

"…Very well, we'll leave that to you. Starting tomorrow we will conduct our research on our forgotten comrades...what happens from there I cannot say." Jericho said as he exited the Headmaster's office with his two friends close behind.

As the door closed Albus turned to his phoenix, Fawkes. "Well, my old friend I do believe getting them into Hogwarts will not be too difficult…putting them on the payroll might be."

Fawkes merely trilled in response.

(End of Chapter 15)

Ok before anyone goes "Harry becoming a teacher is soooo cliché" in case you haven't realized this story is all about taking cliché ideas and giving them depth. I do this because I've read so many stories that go in this order.

Chapter 1 Introduce Super-Harry

Chapter 2 Harry teams up with Dumbledore, but winds up taking over the OotP

Chapter 3 Harry says his "I love you's" to a girl he barely knows, shags her, and lives happily ever after

Chapter 4 Harry makes Voldemort look like a three-year-old girl and kill all Death Eaters (Snape optional)

Chapter 5 Harry restructures the Wizarding world for another thousand years of prosperity and peace

In other words, people turn Harry into G. I. Jesus. He's a super-powered badass that everyone loves.

Now I know I've done a few clichés such as Super-Harry, Harry teaming up with Dumbledore, Semi-Manipulative Dumbledore, and now I've foreshadowed Harry as a teacher. But I've tried adding depth; Yeah he's powerful but so are his enemies and they are quickly learning how to fight him; yeah Dumbledore is manipulative, but there is more to his reasoning than "Greater Good". Now whether I've succeeded in adding depth or not is up to you the readers.

Now then onto other news. Chapter 16 is done I believe its ten pages, most of which is Jericho/Harry and Fleur development. No kisses for those expecting it nor love confessions. Anyway Chapter 17 will be the start of "The Exiles" story arc which deals with the Knights Templar and my take on what happened to them. Anyway for the length of this story…if I half ass everything I could finish it in 17-20 chapters…but I'm not going to. Anyway hope you enjoyed the reading now get to the reviewing.


	16. Violent Mourning

_It has been two months since my last entry and most of that time has been spent traveling and information gathering. The "war" here in Britain is more like a fight between a man and a child. These people have no idea how hopeless there situation is. In two months I have found corruption, spies, and traitors in all levels of the wizard government. I have come to learn that all it takes is a little cash and a few threatening words to let the innocent suffer and the guilty go free…despicable really._

_However, all is not lost. A Headmaster of the School known as Hogwarts has been doing his best to fight the dark wizards. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he is the founder of a "secret" organization know as the Order of the Phoenix. Now the reason I put secret in quotations is because it's not that hard to get some basic information on it such as its name, some members, and who leads it. All it took was a captured Death Eater and a few minutes in the introduction of Templar interrogation._

_A few of the more pronounced members are (Albus aside) Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Frank and Alice Longbottom, James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. Obviously that isn't all of them, but they are the well known members…as in the biggest troublemakers for Voldemort and his followers. Now I must point out that there are faults with this band of…warriors for lack of better term. The most prominent is they don't try to kill their enemies, these people follow the belief that rehabilitation can make these "lost souls" fit to join the rest of society…personally if a person aides in the extermination of an entire group of people then there is no such thing as a lost soul or a misguided youth. It's just someone wanting to kill people they don't like…but like I said that's my personal opinion. Another mistake is they hand their captured dark wizards over to their corrupt government…so in the end all they achieve is the possible delay of one of Voldemort's plans._

_I don't understand why they do this; then again I come from a group of warriors trained from birth. Mercy is not something we are taught to show to our enemies. If only these wizards of the light could be taught to do the same…_

_But I've said enough for now. All I can do is continue to…abruptly end some dark wizard careers._

_Raimond_

_Life Templar_

(Chapter 16 Start)

"_Who are you?"_

"Who am I? I'm Jericho, Grand Templar of Myren."

"_Interesting…but is that really who you are?"_

"…Yes."

"_You hesitated. Starting to doubt yourself?"_

"No! I said who I am, now who are you?"

"_You'll learn soon enough."_

GASP

Jericho shot up out of bed drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for air. He looked around the room he was in to see his friends lying perfectly still in their beds.

"I know you're awake. You don't need to fake it."

Slowly Marcell and Amadues sat up.

"You were moaning in your sleep." Marcell stated quietly.

"Nightmare?" Amadues inquired.

"Yeah…No…I'm not really sure what it was. It's a little blurry now, but it's got me on edge."

"Strange…but whatever it is it's over now. Best to get some sleep," Marcell suggested.

"Perhaps you're right…but what if it happens again?"

"Then we will look further into it. For now let's just assume it was a dream and get back to sleep. We still have to get up and go into the muggle world tomorrow," Amadues said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Laying down Jericho stared at the ceiling, "Yeah…it was probably just a dream."

Ten minutes passed and Jericho had yet to fall back asleep. The dream plagued his mind somewhat and in his musings his attention turned to other things like Myren, Raimond, and all the other dark parts of his recent past that he had yet to deal with. Sitting up he made his way out of bed. Throwing on his pants and upper robe, Jericho grabbed his swords and walked out of the room.

As the door quietly closed a voice spoke up, "Should we go after him?"

Amadues was silent for a moment before replying, "No, he won't do anything foolish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur lay awake in her bed. She hadn't been having an easy time sleeping since Bill had died and had finally resigned herself to staying awake. The only reason she was even in bed was because Rachel slept with her, that and Molly persistently telling her to get rest. As she laid there she heard the door to the men's side open and close and the soft sound of footsteps going downstairs.

Knowing she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, Fleur extracted herself from Rachel's arms and went to the door. Opening it slightly she saw the dark form of Jericho making his way to the exit.

"Where's he going?" She asked herself.

Putting on some shoes and grabbing a coat she left the room and followed him. Her journey led her throughout the castle and finally outside. Not wanting to be noticed she stayed at the castle gates until she was sure Jericho was far enough to not spot her. When she ventured away from the castle she narrowed her eyes in hopes of spotting the young Templar.

As she looked around she didn't see any sign of him. It was just too dark; the clouds overhead prevented any light from the moon from shining down. A strong wind blew and Fleur tried to bring her coat closer to her body for warmth.

Suddenly to her left a light appeared…no two lights! She looked in the direction of the sources of light and saw Jericho down by the lake swinging his blades wildly. She couldn't make out any shapes since the light wasn't bright enough, but she assumed there was something going on.

'_Is he in trouble!?_' She thought. She quickly ran towards him hoping to aid him in anyway.

As she got closer she realized she didn't have her wand and cursed. However, unlike most witches, she wasn't helpless without her wand, her veela blood made sure of that. But as she got closer she was able to make out Jericho's figure and from what she could tell…he wasn't fighting anyone.

Her running slowed to a jog and then to a walk. As she neared the Templar she found herself captivated by his movements. His swings were wild, nothing like what she had seen in the past. It was as if he were fighting a monster that he couldn't see. Anger, pain, and frustration were evident in the way he stood; in the way he moved.

Ever so slowly she edged closer and as she did she realized what Jericho was doing out here in the middle of the night. He was mourning. When news of Myren's fall became public knowledge many of the wizards and witches were amazed with how well Jericho took it. He seemed to accept it and move on and Fleur remembered how envious she had felt back then. But as she watched him now she was forced to realize an important fact that many people seemed to forget one important fact when it came to the Templar…

…They were still human.

They felt pain and suffering like anyone else, but they were also professionals they knew there was a time for grieving and a time for action. And looking back on the past few days the time for grieving was limited…and that was doubly so for Jericho. He was not only the main spokesperson for the Templar, but he was also the go-to-guy. His friends didn't seek him out just because they were friends. They sought him out because they believed he would know what to do.

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she got closer. She wasn't aware of how close she was until one of Jericho's swords was coming at her face…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Traitor…_

Jericho slashed at the air in front of him with the sword in his right hand.

_Failure…_

A swipe and stab met the air beside him courtesy of the sword in his left hand.

_Disgrace…_

Doing a cross slash with both swords to the air in front of him, Jericho paused and glared at nothing. The words that ran through his head couldn't be linked to him and yet he felt they described him best.

I wasn't vocal enough on my feelings of Ferres, I failed to protect Myren, and I'm a disgrace for not going back the minute I learned of its fate!

These were the thoughts running through his head as he worked out his aggression. As his mind kept turning the thoughts in his head one word popped up to stand above the rest. A word he considered so evil that it should have been a sin.

_Coward…_

"No," Jericho said as he slashed at the air.

_Coward…_

"No," He repeated more desperately as he swung away.

_Coward…_

"No, no, no!" Jericho started chanting, matching each "no" with a slash.

_Coward…_

On and on the word repeated itself, surrounding Jericho, blanketing him in its filthy covers. His arms fell to his side.

"No, no, no, no…" He whispered pathetically. "NOOOOOOO!"

He attacked the air with more ferocity than ever before. His swings were wild, like an animal desperately trying to defend itself. The word was is enemy and with each repeat it became much stronger.

_Coward…_

Behind! The word came from behind. Pivoting on his feet, he raised his right sword for a high slash and swung. His head turned to see his target before he hit, an instinct built from years of close combat experience. As the aura from the blade illuminated the area in his line of sight he saw the figure of a young woman right behind him.

'Stop!' He thought desperately as he tried to slow the momentum of his slash. Closer and closer it got fuelled by his anger, but its speed was rapidly decreasing until it finally stopped…an inch from the woman's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur didn't dare move. A weapon notorious for cutting through muscle, bone, and everything in-between like a hot knife through butter was an inch from her face. At its close proximity, she could feel the magic surrounding the blade. It felt warm and inviting but there was an undercurrent of malice and bloodlust. Like a rabid dog, groomed for a championship show. Fleur couldn't help but wonder if the feelings being emanated from the blade were in-fact Jericho's feelings.

The blade quickly lowered from her face as Jericho recognized who she was. The aura on the swords dimmed to a soft glow and the light coming from his one visible eye vanished.

"What are you doing here?" Jericho questioned darkly. His feelings and thoughts had yet to dissipitate.

Fleur quickly recovered from her shock and glared at the Templar, "Excuse me? Is that what you say after nearly cutting someone's head off!?"

"You shouldn't have been so close. In fact you shouldn't be out here."

"I'm sorry but every time I see those blades of yours light up like Christmas lights you're usually fighting. So please forgive me for coming to help." Fleur replied with sarcasm. Her throat ached from not having spoken so loudly in days.

"I don't need your help." Jericho replied coldly.

"Yes, how foolish of me! The great Jericho of Meeren or Ma-ren or whatever the hell it's called, doesn't need anyone's help! He can save the God-damn world on his own can't he!?"

"Oh please do tell what help can a little girl like you who can't even get over her dead lover, provide?" He shot back. A part of Jericho felt bad for saying what he did, but another part felt good for just yelling at someone.

Fleur was left speechless by his words. Her hands trembled and with a hard punch to his face, she yelled, "BASTARD!"

Jericho fell to the ground, his swords fell a half-foot away on either side. Normally he would have been able to remain standing, but the suddenness of it had knocked him off balance. Rubbing his cheek he glared at her. The punch hadn't hurt but the throbbing from his yet-to-heal scar sure did.

"You think I've been useless this whole time! I'm the one who has been supporting Rachel this whole time! Do you even remember who she is? I'll tell you! That little girl you saved! The one who looks up to you, idolizes you, and loves you! And all you've done is ignore her. Hell she'd be all alone if it weren't for me! And FYI I'm a damn good fighter!" As Fleur ranted her fists started to smoke and shoot sparks.

It was Jericho's turn to remain silent. Fleur just continued to glare at him. Not able to hold eye-contact for long he turned his head.

"You're right," he muttered.

"What was that?" She questioned angrily.

Looking at her he repeated louder, "You're right. I was wrong to say what I did. But you're wrong too!"

Fleur just looked at him in confusion.

"I can't take care of everything myself and I don't believe I can save the world by myself." He explained as he got up off the ground. Picking up his fallen blades, he sheathed them before turning and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Fleur asked, her anger long forgotten.

"Someplace alone so I can think…someplace where no one will follow." He said as he pointed at the Forbidden Forest. As he got further away Fleur called out.

"Wait!"

Turning to glance at her, Jericho waited for what she had to say.

"Can I come too? I haven't slept well in sometime and I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep at all tonight."

The two stood in silence as he thought her offer over. Turning to continue his walk to the Forbidden Forest he said, "Do as you wish. You don't need me telling you what to do."

Fleur let a small smile grace her lips as she quietly followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two spent quite a while venturing deep into the Forbidden Forest before Jericho found a small clearing. After removing some of the larger sticks and stones from it he built a fire. When he was finished he sat down. Fleur moved towards him and sat beside him.

They sat in-front of the fire for some time before Fleur broke the silence, "It's kind of funny. Not twenty minutes ago we were at each others throats and here we are now sitting civilly in front of a fire."

"Actually I just wanted to lure you here so I could kill you and burn the evidence." Jericho joked with grin.

Fleur returned the smile with one of her own, "Well damn, I was hoping to get your trust before I dealt with you."

The two laughed lightly before returning their gazes to the fire.

"Hey," Fleur spoke up again. "How do you do it? You know, show a strong face when you're told someone you love died."

Jericho was silent for a moment. Thinking of an answer to her question, "…I preoccupy myself with things I know needs done," he answered. "Doesn't do me much good though. I just wined up bottling it up until I can't take it anymore. Then when it does come out the feeling is ten times worse because I was forced to dwell on it and not deal with it."

"I see…must be rough being the go-to-guy. Helping others with there problems and all."

"Yeah…"

The two fell into silence once again. As time passed the fire started to die. Getting up to gather more wood, Jericho spoke up.

"What kind of guy was Bill?"

Fleur looked at him with surprise. She hadn't expected that question, "Why do you ask?"

"Well when I came here it was to think about and mourn the people I lost. Since you're here you might as well do the same. Besides, they say sharing your feelings with someone who is empathetic is the best therapy in this situation."

"So we're going to be each others counselors?" Fleur questioned with a sad smile.

Returning her smile with one of his own, he said, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well…he was pretty brave and courageous, but he was also rebellious. You've met his mother, Molly so you know what I mean by that."

Jericho nodded his understanding as he placed some wood into the fire.

"…He worked as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and we first met at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago. We sent a few letters back and forth from France to wherever he was at the time, met up a few times, and finally he asked me out. We went out for a few months before he asked me to move to England…we had just started discussing getting engaged a few weeks ago." As Fleur mentioned their engagement plans she started to cry.

Jericho looked at her sadly. He didn't know what to do, despite all his years as a Templar he had rarely if ever dealt with a crying female. He started to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders when Fleur decided to cling to his chest, all the while crying. Wrapping his arms around her awkwardly, he gently rubbed her back like he had Rachel when she had cried into his chest.

A few minutes passed as they sat near the fire holding each other. Jericho continued to act as a pillar of strength for the distraught young woman until her sobs lessened as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she gently whispered.

Jericho gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't be you needed to grieve and that's what you did. I'm sure at least a part of you feels better."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded, "Yes, but it seems all I do is cry."

"It's a way to show your pain for your loss. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You know I've never seen you cry…and your pain must be worse than mine."

Smiling wider, Jericho responded, "No one has seen me cry except Raimond. I do my crying when I'm alone." His smile dropped as he continued, "For me, releasing my pain is easy…it's everything else I can't seem to let go."

"So you've cried already? For the ones you've lost?"

Silently he nodded.

"So tell me about him." Fleur said.

"Hmm?" Jericho questioned.

"Raimond, you had the pleasure of knowing the person I've lost, but I haven't met the one you've lost. So what was he like?"

"Hmmm…Well he was a senile old bastard that loved his jokes," Jericho started lightheartedly. "But, he was much more than that. He was everything I aspired to be. Wise, powerful, and not afraid to slow down and enjoy things. He never believed that things were black and white but colored."

"Isn't the saying "Nothings black and white, but shades of gray"?" Fleur interrupted.

"Not to Raimond. Shades of gray meant the options you choose to take leant one way or the other, but colors mean they could go any which way or no way at all. He used to say "Life is random and therefore colorful. There isn't a yes, no, or maybe answer to life. It's more of a yes, no, maybe, who cares, neither, and so on and so forth." That was his philosophy."

"Sounds like someone that expects the unexpected."

"You could say that. Really that's all there is to say about him. He was a man that did what he pleased, how he pleased."

"I kind of wish I had the chance to meet him." Fleur said before falling silent. Jericho didn't respond. The two continued to sit in silence, only getting up to put more wood in the fire every now and then.

As Jericho sat gazing at the fire Fleur slumped against his shoulder.

"Fleur?" he questioned.

"Sorry…" She murmured though not moving to get up. "…I'm just really tired."

As she finished her sentence her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. Jericho made no move, not wanting to disturb her rest. She had looked like the walking dead for the past few days and any peaceful sleep she could get was needed.

He continued to sit in silence with the part-veela resting on his shoulder when a loud crack in the forest drew his attention. It wasn't the sound of a wizard teleporting, but of a stick snapping.

Turning his gaze to his surroundings he spotted several sets of eyes glaring at him. Cursing himself for not noticing sooner he motioned to grab his sword with his free arm. As his arm moved a voice from behind stopped him.

"Do and die, human."

Turning his gaze to the area behind him, Jericho locked eyes with a centaur holding a spear…pointed at his face.

(End of Chapter 16)

Well this chapter started out the way I expected it too but started going a different route about halfway into it. Oh well here is chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be delayed because I'm not satisfied with it. I'm going to put some effort into fixing it, but I am also working on the starter chapters to my new fic. Which has yet to be posted obviously. Anyway I hope you enjoyed about 3k words dedicated to Harry/Fleur bonding. So anyway review please.

Also can anyone tell me if they like/dislike the Raimond journal entries?


	17. Lessons in Astrology

_As I sit here writing in this journal (since I refuse to call it a diary) I can't help but wonder how wizards in Britain became so incompetent. Not just in politics or in their failure to advance with the times (which I'm sad to say the Templar are just as guilty on that last part), but also in their combat and strategies._

_I've been here in England for, going on three months and have been dealing with quite a few of their dark wizards and yet no one has seemed to question why Voldemort's forces seem to turn up dead in random places. Hell, even Voldemort seems to have given up trying to find the cause. It's like they see me as a bad dream, that if they ignore my presence and my actions that I'll go away._

_These people could do with a Templar strategist…and I'm referring to both sides when I say that. I've seen Initiates perform more organized training operations._

…_Thinking about the Initiates makes me think about home. I wonder how things are progressing with the Legatis research or if anyone else has started to question Ferres's loyalty._

_I'm afraid I must wrap this up. Things have been strange recently in the war in Britain. The Order is being more defensive than normal and Voldemort's forces seem to be spreading themselves thin searching for something. This turn of events demands further investigation._

_Raimond_

_Life Templar_

(Chapter 17 Start)

Jericho continued to coolly stare at the centaur behind him. He was in a bad position to act…literally. Fleur was currently resting on his shoulder oblivious to the situation they were in. To add to things he was sitting on the ground with a spear pointed at his face. He couldn't act without risky his and Fleur's life. Things weren't looking up for the young Templar.

"My word! Kura what are you doing!?" An aged voice called out from the forest.

"Restraining the human, Elder," The centaur pointing the spear at Jericho replied.

A slow moving centaur made his way into the clearing. His face was withered and wrinkled more so than Dumbledore's and his hair had a white sheen to it. Scars adorned his upper body and various parts of his horse legs. One scar ran down the right front leg giving the aged centaur a slight limp. Despite all the signs of weakness, he held himself with an air of confidence giving Jericho the perception that he was still a dangerous opponent. Were the situations different, the young Templar would have liked to get to know the aged centaur.

"I said to find the human not to restrain him!" The Elder, as he was called chastised.

Kura looked embarrassed and quickly moved the spear away before stepping away from Jericho.

"Forgive my peoples rudeness young one. Humans are not generally liked by our kind, as you no doubt see." The Elder said.

Now free of the spear at his back, Jericho slowly moved Fleur off his shoulder and let her rest on the ground. Taking of his cloak he wrapped it up and used it to cushion her head.

"That's understandable considering some of the people I have come to know." He said as he stood up. Many of the surrounding centaurs tensed up, ready to act if he made a move against the Elder.

"May I inquire your name? I have much I would like to discuss with you and I feel calling you by your name is better than calling you human or boy."

"Jericho, and you are?"

"Show respect to the Elder, human!" Kura demanded raising his spear.

In a flash Jericho drew one of his blades and pointed it at Kura's face. Kura was just a quick and had his spear risen at Jericho's face. The other centaurs moved to act, but a wave from the Elder stopped them.

"Kura, lower your spear and return to the grove! You need to learn to hold your tongue, your actions have shamed me and I shall not tolerate it." The Elder demanded. His tone left no room for discussion.

Kura's eyes widened in shock, "But Grandfather!"

"Now Kura!" The aged centaur commanded.

Lowering his spear and giving a sullen nod, Kura left the clearing. Jericho watched him go and lowered his sword, but made sure not to sheath it.

"I'm afraid I have disrespected you, Jericho."

"No, the fault is his own."

"Ah but you see he is one of my grandchildren and it was my decision to bring him with me so his actions reflect on me," The Elder countered wisley. "Now I believe you were asking for my name. I'm afraid to say that it is an ancient centaur name that cannot to be pronounced by human tongue so you may call me, Elder. Most everyone does anyway."

Nodding, Jericho said, "Very well, now what can I do for you."

"I would ask you to walk with me but seeing as we met under…tense circumstances I will bring what I wanted to show you here. Come." Elder said motioning for Jericho to stand near him.

Jericho moved slowly and cautiously towards the Elder, to show that he was no threat to the centaur, but also to be able to react quickly if necessary. As he neared the old centaur, Elder slowly lifted a glowing green finger to the barely seeable night sky.

With a wave of his finger the canopy pulled away to reveal a much clearer view. Jericho looked questionably to the Elder.

"Nature magic," Elder simply stated before going on. "I believe humans call it the Arts of the Druid."

"I was unaware that centaur practice much magic aside from divinitation and astrology."

"Well, one can't really live in such a dense forest and look at the stars without learning a thing or two about the magic of the wood now can they?" Elder replied with a smile.

Jericho merely smirked in response, "I doubt the Ministry would believe such a simple answer."

Elder's smile faltered before he replied, "Yes, well I think we can agree on how foolish humans can be at times."

Jericho didn't respond.

"Now allow me to show you what I see," Elder spoke gesturing to the night sky. "Your presence here was foretold and my people and I have seen many changes as of late, since you've arrived."

Taking a look at the night sky, Jericho couldn't help but wonder what he was looking at. To him it was a bunch of stars; No more, no less.

Elder smiled with amusement as he looked at the young Templar's perplexed expression.

"I didn't think you would understand, so I came to explain it to you myself. First I will start with the obvious, Mars. Mars represents the need for action and with a war going on it is understandable why it is brighter than normal. However, my gaze is not as narrow as my younger students and so I see more than the obvious."

Jericho stayed quiet, but nodded his understanding.

"Next is the constellation, Gemini," he said pointing to the constellation. "I believe it is reference to you."

Now Jericho was confused. He wasn't a master of astrology, but he even he knew his zodiac and Gemini wasn't it.

"But that can't be, I'm not a Gemini."

"Astrology is about the heavens reflecting the earth; it has no need to follow strict guidelines, young one. Now let me explain my reasoning. Gemini also known as "The Twins" has not been glowing in harmony as of late. Each "twin" has been alternating in brightness; one glowing brighter than the other."

"So how does it relate to me?"

"I don't know," Elder replied honestly.

"The how do you know it is referring to me?"

"Because the fluctuations didn't start until you arrived here in England. The timing is too precise to be coincidence. I was hoping you would shed some light on Gemini's strange behavior…alas it seems you are as confused as I."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," Jericho apologized.

"Do not fear, I'm sure it will come to us eventually."

"Is there anything else you wish to show me?"

"Yes, one final thing. Aside from Mars, two other planets have been burning brighter than normal. And I can't help but feel it is because of Gemini's strange actions. The two planets in question are Jupiter and Pluto. Jupiter, which stands for personal growth and expansion and Pluto, which represents transformation and regeneration of a person's life have been hovering near each other for some time, they also have not been straying too far from Gemini."

"So what's the connection?"

"Well its simple really, Jupiter means that the "twin" of Gemini that isn't glowing brightly need to grow and match its partners glow. Pluto represents the transformation that will take place when Gemini is in harmony once again."

"…So if Gemini represents me, a part of me must grow to match the rest of me. Could it be referring to the training I need to undergo?" Jericho mumbled to himself. Elder did not respond, he knew if there was anyone that could make sense of the situation it would be Jericho since the answer laid within the boy.

Raising a glowing finer to the sky and waving it about, the canopy closed shut. Elder gave one last look to Jericho before saying, "As old as I am, I do not have all the answers. I apologize if I gave you more trouble to deal with, but I felt it necessary that you know what I know."

"It's…fine. Thank you for showing me."

Elder nodded, "It is getting early, young one. I suggest you return to the castle before the humans wake. My guards shall escort you out."

Jericho bid farewell to the aged centaur before making his way over to the still sleeping form of Fleur and gently picked her up. A centaur came over to douse the lightly burning fire and grabbed Jericho's cloak.

As Jericho left the Forbidden Forest he couldn't help but ponder on the things he was shown. It was starting to become blatantly obvious to him that things were leaving the simple world he once lived in for a more confusing and troubling one.

(End of Chapter 17)

Okay, I know it wasn't worth the wait with it being so short. But like I said before this chapter was giving me a lot of trouble and if you recall the last time I had a chapter that gave me trouble it too was short. But despite that I did get to throw in some more foreshadowing elements to (hopefully) confuse the hell out of you.

Next chapter will mark the start of the "The Outcast" arc.

P.S. I haven't proofread this chapter yet so if there are errors let me know so I can fix them when I go over the chapter and repost it.

P.P.S. Assassin's Creed comes out today and I will be the first in line to buy it!


	18. The Morning After

**(AN READ THIS OR BE CONFUSED!)**

Normally I try to refrain from ANs at the beginning of a chapter, but this time it is necessary. This is the final chapter before I revise all seventeen previous chapters. The reason I wrote chapter 18 at all is because

I was due for an update

I wanted to show you how Marcell and Amadues changed.

My OC's seemed to sound the same and had no real personality, chapter 18 shows their change. This AN was to let you know so you don't think Amadues and Marcell are OOC because in reality this is how I wanted them to sound. That's it for this AN I'll post more details on the revision at the end of the chapter for anyone interested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well information regarding the Order of the Phoenix is limited but it doesn't take a spy to point out the obvious. Two families have gone into hiding; the Potters and the Longbottoms. It's interesting because these two families are quite similar. Both have contributed to their side of the war immensely compared to their comrades and both families have a child born around the end of July. While there are more similarities the two I listed seem the most predominant._

_Are these really just coincidences or something more? Well regardless by the looks of things the Potters seem to be more protected as their leader Albus Dumbledore used the Fidelius charm to hide them. Thanks to my Templar vision I can still see the house, though it must be noted that I always feel this nagging in the back of my head telling me to turn away and to forget what I see. This is no doubt due to Albus Dumbledore's power and proves that even in his old age, he is not a man to be trifled with._

_For the time being I stand watch over the Potters. The interest that Albus as invested in their safety makes me curious as to what future events may bring their way._

_Raimond_

_Life Templar_

(Start of Chapter 18)

As was habit Amadues and Marcell rose with the sun, though Marcell did so with great reluctance. It didn't take long for the two veteran Templar to realize that Jericho had never returned from his late night stroll. The two were filled with a sense of apprehension and were quick to get dressed, hoping to find their friend in good health. Grabbing their weapons and exiting the dorm that they had been staying in for the past few days they descended the stairs to the Common Room.

Upon entry they saw the sleeping form of Fleur Delacour lying on the sofa and Jericho standing in front of the fire place dressed in his tattered Templar robes basking in the warmth from the fire. Hearing the commotion behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his two friends.

"Mornin," He greeted quietly. Motioning to Fleur's prone form and indicating the two to also be quiet.

"We were beginning to worry when you hadn't returned," Amadues spoke, Marcell grunted in agreement.

Jericho had the decency to feel and look embarrassed, "Sorry, it's been a busy night."

Amadues nodded his understanding, "Very well, but try to remember us the next time you take a midnight stroll."

The three stood in silence for a good while before Marcell chose to speak, "…Can we go eat?"

Jericho chuckled at his friend's words. Despite the situation Marcell would always focus more on his basic needs.

"I'm still waiting for someone, you can go ahead if you want," Jericho said with a smile.

Glancing at Fleur's sleeping form, Marcell replied, "…If you're waiting for her to wake up you could always do it yourself."

Looking at the woman in question, Jericho turned back to his friend and said, "While I am waiting for a girl, you've incorrectly guessed which one."

Marcell grunted in response. He was curious, but not curious enough to bother asking who. He would just have to be content with waiting for the person to wake up. Making his way over to one of the many lounge chairs he sat down in his usual slouched position.

Amadues returned to the dorm and grabbed a book he had been reading in his spare time. If he was to wait he would do so while partaking in his favorite hobby. Jericho returned his gaze to the fire, content with being mesmerized by the dancing flames.

Not long after the group settled down did door to the girls' dormitory crack open and a wide-eyed disheveled Rachel stepped out. She had woken up alone and afraid. Fleur had never left her alone since Jericho had started ignoring her. Cautiously she peered into the Common Room only to see Jericho, his two friends, and Fleur sleeping on the couch. Warily she focused her gaze back on Jericho and saw him beckoning her forward.

Slowly she descended the stairs, each step feeling as if it were her last. When she stood in front of Jericho's tall form she felt a shiver run down her spine. She was afraid she did something to upset Jericho more than she already had and she feared Jericho's reaction.

Her shiver didn't go unnoticed from Jericho, the other two Templar took notice as well. Bending down to her level Jericho raised his hand. Rachel shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for whatever would come. However, when a soft hand ruffled her already messing hair she opened her eyes in confusion. Jericho gave her a sad smile before speaking.

"I've been a pretty awful person haven't I?"

Rachel started to shake her head, but Jericho stopped her.

"Don't deny it, I know I've been mean to you and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings; things have just been really hectic around here. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

In a shy, quiet voice Rachel asked, "…Pinky promise?"

Jericho smiled wider before wrapping her pinky finger with his own, "Pinky promise."

Rachel broke out in a huge smile and threw her arms around Jericho, giving him a tight hug. Hugging her back, Jericho looked over her shoulder to see a wide-awake Fleur looking back at him with a smile of approval on her face. Amadues looked at his friend and the little girl with a soft smile as well and across the room Marcell had a smirk of his own at the display of affection.

As Rachel pulled away Jericho asked, "Why don't we all go down to the Great Hall and have some breakfast?"

Marcell stood up and threw his zanbato over his shoulder, showing he was ready to go.

Amadues quietly closed his book and placed it on a nearby table before replying, "Sounds like a grand idea. If we finish early we may be able to make a plan for the day's events."

Fleur sat up and stretched before yawning, the bags under her eyes had receded and her allure had brightened up considerably, "Okay, besides you wouldn't want to leave a lady behind would you?"

Picking up Rachel, Jericho looked at Fleur and replied with a smirk, "Who said I was leaving Rachel behind."

Fleur gave him a mock glare causing him to laugh. As he made his way to the portrait he said over his shoulder, "I guess you can come too."

Fleur quickly got up off the couch and followed Jericho and Rachel out of the Common Room. The last two remaining occupants watched them go with confusion.

"Did Jericho just…" Amadues started, but dare not finish the sentence.

"…Yeah," Marcell answered knowing the question Amadues was going to ask.

"Well this certainly makes things more entertaining. First it was you and Liz, now Jericho and Fleur." Amadues said, smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

Marcell chose not to dignify that with an intellectual response and instead gave a grunt of annoyance before following the group to the Great Hall. Amadues followed shortly after with a wide smile stuck on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the group ate, they made light conversation. As they talked more and more people started entering the Great Hall, soon the conversation turned to their current priority, locating the exiles. But before they could get too deep into their conversation Liz entered the Great Hall with her students in tow. Locating the group, she sent her students off and made her way to them.

"So we agree that, that girl Hermione may be necessary in researching the location…" Amadues was clarifying before a loud cough from Marcell drew his attention. Looking at his friend, he saw him subtly motion towards Liz.

"…It will be a hassle if word gets out," Marcell said cryptically. The sentence was vague and could have meant any number of things except to those in the loop. Liz was none the wiser.

"Good morning, did I interrupt anything?" Liz asked curiously.

"…Nothing worth mentioning," Marcell answered, further indicating his friends to be quiet.

"We were merely trying to discuss our options," Amadues said, ignoring Marcell's glare. Liz took notice of Marcell's glare, but kept quiet. "At the moment we lack numbers, resources, and intelligence. If we try to come up with a counter-attack we'll be fighting blind."

"…I see," Liz quietly replied. The situation looked pretty grim.

The group fell into silence with Marcell occasionally glaring at Amadues. Fleur excused herself not long after and asked Rachel to come with her so they could leave the Templar to their "grown up" talk. The little girl looked afraid at the idea of leaving Jericho. But after a quick hug and reassuring smile from said Templar, she complied. Seeing that no one was going to talk, Jericho broke the silence.

"Resources shouldn't be a problem. Since our numbers are small I doubt Albus will mind us leeching off of him. We can increase our numbers without hurting our resources by recruiting wizards and witches so really what we lack is intelligence."

"…Didn't Albus say that Snape guy was a spy?" Marcell pointed out, trusting Jericho to not mention the exiles.

"He did, but I have yet to see any reliable information come from him," Jericho answered.

"So we are at an impasse?" Liz asked.

"…Yeah," Marcell answered.

"Yeah," Jericho second.

Throwing a brief glance at Marcell, Amadues reluctantly agreed as well.

After breakfast everyone dispersed giving Jericho, Amadues, and Marcell a chance to go over their plans for finding the exiles.

"…I know we were thinking of going into the muggle world to search, but now that things have calmed down I realized how dumb that was," Marcell stated causing the other two to look at him in shock. "…What?"

Jericho was the first to recover, "You never really put forth an effort when it comes to thinking up a plan."

Marcell looked at the two in annoyance, "…Don't get me wrong, I'm not putting forth any effort. If anything I making things less problematic, which in turn makes things easier for me."

His friends nodded in agreement, _that_ sounded more like Marcell.

"So what do you suggest?" Amadues asked.

"…Isn't it obvious? We have plenty of people in this castle that are used to the muggle world. Why not ask them to get the books, maps, and other items we may need? Then they can bring it back here and we can study it without threat of attack or curfew."

"So who do we ask?" Jericho inquired.

"Why not Fleur? She's a capable witch and seems bright enough. Plus you two seem _close_ so she probably wouldn't mind." Amadues said emphasizing, close.

Jericho ignored his friend's comment, but agreed, "She is a capable witch and an adult so she wouldn't need an escort. And the possibility of her being attacked is slim since she would be in the muggle world and the only possible chance would be if the Death Eaters launched an attack on the muggles."

"…What about the Templar?" Marcell asked.

"That's possible too," Jericho relented. "But no, Ferres wouldn't waste his time nor the time of his troops to attack a bunch of muggles."

"Okay, so say that we do ask Fleur and she accepts. What do we do in the mean time?" Amadues questioned.

"…Find a tailor," Marcell stated as if it were the obvious thing to do.

"I don't see how that is a high priority for us," Amadues replied.

"…For someone that is supposed to be the smartest amongst us you lack common sense. These robes are quickly becoming rags and Jericho can only hide behind that bandage for so long."

Jericho nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, I'll speak with Fleur. You two see if you can find someone that can alter our robes."

His two friends nodded before standing up and going their separate ways. Every second wasted was a second that Ferres and Voldemort had to recover and _that_ was something the three Templar refused to let happen.

(End of Chapter 18)

As I said here is information about the revision. First each chapter will be rewritten with new scenes and character changes (in other words they'll be longer). I plan to post them five chapters at a time so the first replacement will be chapters 1-5, then 6-10, etc. until all 17 chapters have been replaced. I plan on starting a forum for the revision so you can keep track of progress/ask questions/pester me if I'm slacking off.

My goals with the revision are as followed,

Make the characters more believable and less linear.

Lengthen the chapters

Include ideas or change things that I'm not proud of

Fix any mistakes I may have made and missed by accident.

I have a few other goals but those are the ones I'm focusing on. Aside from the revision I'll also be writing for Tenents of the Creed. Anyway that's all for now. A link to the forum will be posted in my profile. Be sure to check it out.


	19. Authors Note

Five bucks I know what your all thinking.

"Oh no here it is, the announcement that the story is abandoned."

Well sorry to dissapoint (not really). But the story isn't abandoned. A couple of problems occured that have basically screwed my original plans (check my forum for details), so I decided to scrap my old plans. I'm uploading the new chapter one with this AN. And every chapter I rewrite afterwards will be posted upon completion. Cause lets face it, you're all tired of waiting and I really want to finish this story (its been over a year since I started for Christ's sake!). So without further ado please enjoy the new chapter 1...oh if you thought this AN annouced the end of this story fess up and leave a review admitting it )


End file.
